The Toonies
by JusSonic
Summary: Parody of the 80s movie. In hopes to save the Toon Docks, Timmy and his friends must find the treasure of One-Eyed Barbossa while dodging the criminal family the Matthews. Tommy x Trixie, Timmy x Trixie one-sided, Sora x June. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue: Escape from Jail

Author's note  
Okay, after a while of waiting, I'm working on a parody of the Goonies! Pretty good wait, eh folks? I liked the reviews and suggestions. I can tell that this is going to be a good parody to work on.

Also, I will try to work in the deleted scenes from the movie to make this thing a bit more fun for all of you.

Okay, time for the fun to begin!

**Prologue: Escape from Jail**

As our fic begins in, we closed in to a skull and crossbones while going in one of the eyes.

"JusSonic Presents"

We hear a noise of a cell door opening.

"A JusSonic Fanfiction"

We zoom back out as the skull and crossbones itself became a title of the fic.

**"The Toonies"**

At a jailhouse in Toon Town, a guard named Officer Barbrady opens up a jail door as he pushes a button opening all the doors to the prisoners' cells. It is lunchtime and the prisoners are let out to eat up.  
"Okay, lunchtime guys!" exclaimed Officer Barbrady as the prisoners leave their cells mumbling as they headed out to lunch. "Okay, move it! Nothing more to see here," As the cop watches the prisoners, he notices one particular prisoner is missing. He looks at the open cell at the end exclaiming, "Hey, you too! Time for lunch!"  
When the prisoner did not emerge, Barbrady goes to the cell to find out what's taking the crook. When he got there, he sees a shocking sight. A man is hanging near the top of the cell seemingly dead. This someone is a well-built twenty six-year-old man, with blue eyes, and he was wearing a black beanie, black baggy pants, black boots, and a midnight blue tank top underneath a white sleeveless coat. His name is Seifer Matthews, one of the most infamous crooks ever.  
Barbrady looks shocked. Seifer must hung himself rather than spend the rest of his sentence. The cop spots a note in Seifer's pocket that said 'To whom it may concern' and figures it must be a last confession or something. Barbrady takes the note and turns it over, seeing something on the back.  
"'You stupid loser. You think I will actually kill myself'? Wait, kill myself?" asked Barbrady confused.  
Barbrady looks up and is surprised to see Seifer, still alive and smirking. Before he could anything, the crook hits him, knocking Barbrady to the cell door unconscious.  
Seifer smirks as he removes the fake rope around his neck. He gets down and takes off a pipe he has put in his belt around his back. His plan worked, Barbrady has fallen for his 'suicide'. Now it's time for the crook to escape. Taking the last of his things, he drops the pipe near Barbrady and makes his exit.

Outside the police station, someone is pouring a ring of gasoline around the front entrance. This someone is a man with a Dib-like haircut, wear black sunglasses, a black shirt, blue pants, and black shoes. His name is Alan Matthews, Seifer's brother. He is helping out in the plan for Seifer's escape.  
Waiting in the ORV nearby is a woman behind the wheel. This woman is a french woman with violet hair and tanned skin. She wore some purple French dress. Her name is Coco La Bouche Matthews, Seifer and Alan's mother.  
"Come on!" barked Coco impatiently as time is the limit here. Alan tosses the gasoline can in the back of the ORV as he goes through the passenger side. Closing his door, the boy gets a gun out ready to be used. "Here he comes!"  
Coco got the car started just as Seifer is running out of the police station, knowing that the cops will be after him soon enough. Spying the ORV, the Matthews boy rush over to the back seat area and prepares to get in...unfortunately, the door is locked.  
"Alan, the door is locked! Open up!" Seifer urged his brother.  
"Just let go of the handle!" yelled Alan in annoyance.  
"I don't have the handle, open the lock!"  
"Get in through the sunroof, Seifer!" yelled Coco impatiently. They don't have time for this madness!  
"No." said Seifer in annoyance.  
"Get in, now! Move it!"  
"The sunroof is open, get in now!" snapped Alan annoyed.  
"Get down, come on!" Coco yelled at the boys as Seifer climbs on the car and came in through the sunroof head first.  
"Thanks, mom." said Seifer as he managed to get into the back seat.  
Alan spots the cops about to come out and rolls down his window, resulting in the villain to open fire on the gasoline he has pour onto the ground. A ring of fire quickly appears around the entrance stopping the cops in their tracks. Alan laughs madly while rolling up his window as Coco gets the car into gear and drives off in a hurry.

"Starring Tara Strong"

A cop who weren't trapped by the ring of fire turns his vehicle around as he started chasing the Matthews family through the streets of Toon Town.

"E.G. Daily"

The cop who is pursuing the Matthews open fire on the ORV. Coco, while driving, is eating some sort of pop tart while dodging the bullet shots.

"Keith Ferguson"

More cops joined in the chase as they fire at the Matthews ORV. So far they got in a few hits, but not enough to injure the crooks or stop the car.

"Haley Joel Osment"

At a football field, a football is thrown into the air as a football player catches it.

"Dionne Quan"

A girl puts a tape in a player and plays it, getting ready to start the tryouts thing. She is an Asian with long raven hair and blue eyes. She wears a pink headband, a pink shirt, white skirt, and white boots. Her name is Trixie Tang, the most popular girl in school.  
"Okay, time for the victory pyramid alright." said Trixie with a smile. She helps the girls in the victory pyramid. "Let's start on this move...okay, next row, put you arms up, put your arms up..." The girl was so focused that she didn't noticed the police chase rushing by, even when the sirens are sound. "Smile, good! You got it!"

"Lara Jill Miller"

The chase continues down the streets rushing around a street corner as the police kept on chasing them. The crooks went through a red light going by a teenage girl who was trying to cross. She is a girl that had blue hair and blue eyes. She wore black boots, a black skirt, spiked wristbands, and a purple T-shirt that had a skull insignia on it. The teenager was none other than Yumi Yoshimura. As the police cars rushed by her, Yumi yelps as she run across the street before any more cars show up.

"Dante Basco"

In a house, another car chase is happening, except it is on a TV. Someone is watching the action while imitating the driving. This someone is a well-built fifteen-year-old human boy, and he had blondish brown spiky hair, blue eyes, and necklace. He was wearing black fingerless gloves, a black short-sleeved jacket with a hood with dark gray shoulder guards over what looked like a midnight blue shirt with red hoody-like pockets on the front of his shirt, along with a black belt, and big black baggy yet short pants, and big yellow and black shoes. The big pockets on his pants were red. There were also two yellow intersecting diagonal straps across his lower body. His name is Sora, holder of the Keyblade.  
His dad, Cloud, is working under the counter on the pipes. Besides being a well known fighter, the man also do plumbing work in the off season. Cloud is currently working on a client's pipes but the TV Sora has on is too loud, making it difficult for him to work.  
"Hey Sora! Turn the TV off! I'm trying to work!" Cloud told his son.  
"Yeah, whatever." groaned Sora as he rolls his eyes. He turns the TV off reluctantly...but the teenager is surprised to still be hearing sirens. He is unaware that the Matthews car chase is rushing by but Sora hits the TV a few times thinking that the noises are from there.  
"Huh." said the boy puzzled. Sora shrugs as he goes over to the counter and looks into the sink seeing if the water's going down.  
"Is the water going down?" asked Cloud as he kept on working.  
"No..." Sora looks and yelps as water suddenly came shooting out of the sink getting him wet.  
"Going down?" Cloud noticed what is going on and yelps as he tries to turn the water off. "Sorry!"

"Also starring Tom Kenny as Eduardo"

"Will Friedle"

Alan is shooting out his window at the cops as the chase goes on a dock. Seifer also shoots out, not wanting his brother to have all the fun.  
The chase goes by a bucket where a girl has her head dunked in there.

"Andy Berman"

"Susan Sarandon"

The girl got her head out with a crab in hand and tosses it. She is a thirteen-year-old Asian girl. She had freckles, brown eyes, long raven hair with a pink strand, and she is a green t-shirt (in which the rims of her sleeves were red, and the collar of her shirt was red, and there was a symbol on the front that looked like a red dragonfly), along with a brown wristband (which had purple gems on it) on her right wrist, along with a brown belt with a yellow belt buckle, blue jeans, and brown shoes. Her name is Juniper Lee AKA June. Like Trixie and Sora, she didn't notice the police chase going by.  
Meanwhile in an alleyway, someone turns around. This someone is a well-built Asian boy about fourteen-years-old. He had black hair (which had a green rim), black beady eyes, and he wore a red zip-up sweatshirt (which had hints of yellow on it), blue pants, blue and gray shoes, and white socks. He is Jake Long, A.K.A. the American Dragon.  
"Dragon up!" said Jake eagerly as he transforms. He has turned into a male muscular dragon with black hair (which was lined with a green rim), a yellow-striped chest and stomach, and blue claws. This is his American Dragon alter ego.  
Jake smirks as he gets ready to fly to a drum nearby. He waits patiently as he speeds up. Then he flies towards the drum getting ready to go into the air.

"Casting by JusSonic C.S.A., Julayla Beryl C.S.A., and Darth Ben Valor C.S.A"

To Jake's horror, however, he couldn't stop himself as he suddenly bumps into the drum and fell head first into it. As he yells in Chinese, the police chase rushes by.  
Only one person even noticed the police chase and this same person is at an arcade arena eating pizza and drinking a milk shake. This someone is a blue Pac-Man like blob-like Imaginary Friend who can have his arms appear and disappear into his body. His name is Blooregard Q. Kazoo AKA Bloo.  
"Cool! A police chase!" said Bloo excited as he spies the police chase going by and rushed over to a window.

"Music Score By Neros Urameshi"

As Bloo presses against the window excited, his food in right hand and his milkshake in left, he watches as the Imaginary Friend hear gunshots being fired. "Cool! Bullets!"  
The Imaginary Friend wasn't excited for long however as he pressed too hard causing his food to get smear on the window and his milkshake to burst open spilling it all over himself. Looking at the mess, Bloo groans as he snapped, "Ah, crap!"

"Film Editor JusSonic A.C.E."

The Matthews soon gave the cops a slip as they nearly collided into a truck going by it. The other vehicle stops preventing the police cars from chasing anymore.  
With her family in the clear, Coco drives her ORV down a road going to the beach. As the woman laughs, Seifer looks puzzled as he asked, "Uh...what are we going here, mom?"  
"Just trust your mom, boys." said Coco with a smirk. "Throw this thing in four wheel drive and hang on!"

"Production Designer Wormtail96"

Alan throws the thing into 4-wheel as the ORV rushes forward quickly. At the same time, a ORV beach rally is being held at the beach with so many vehicles eager to start. No one noticed that an extra ORV had enter the thing unofficially.  
"Time now for the 3rd annual ORV rally!" boomed an announcer excitedly.

"Director of Photography Anonymous But Interested"

"Ready? Go!" yelled the same guy as someone waves a flag signaling the race to start. A lot of ORVs rushes by as they race in the rally.

"Executive Producers JusSonic, Julayla Beryl, and Papa T 41"

With so many ORVs, it is hard to find the Matthews' vehicle in this mess and so the crooks rushed through the crowd getting lost (to those who wanted to find them) easily.

"Screenplay by Chris Columbus"

"Story by Steven Spielberg"

"Produced by JusSonic and Anonymous But Interested"

The Matthews rush to the head of the pack and out of the race, escaping the authorities.

Author's note  
Looks like the Matthews have escaped the law. We will hear from them again. Anyway, in the next chapter, we meet the last two Toonies as the gang reunited for what may be their last day at the Toon Docks. Things will happen so read and review. Feel free to give out suggestions. Bye for now!


	2. Chapter 1: Last Toonie Weekend

Author's note  
And I'm back. Time to answer some reviews.

anonymous and interested: Unfortunately, no to this suggestion. Because Bloo hasn't reunited with his pals by the time the Toonies got to the octopus scene and it will contradict things.

Wormtail96: I understand. Luckily, we talk this out.

Anonymous But Interested: As usual, the suggestions are great. Of course, it will be Bloo who asked how the map and the story got out, but good one nevertheless.

Anyway, time to meet the last two Toonies as our adventure continues.

**Chapter 1: Last Toonie Weekend**

In a quiet part of Toon Town, the story goes to a house near the end of town. This house belongs to the Fenton family and is the usual hangout of the Toonies, a gang of kids who get into crazy adventures and caused trouble (well, most of them). Unfortunately, it looks like the Toonies won't cause much trouble for long as this will be their last Toonie weekend. Why? You'd see very soon.  
"Man, this is nuts." groaned a kid as he sat in his bedroom sadly. He is a 10 year old boy with brown hair, blue eyes and two buck teeth. He wore a pink hat, a pink T-shirt, blue pants and shoes. His name is Timmy Turner Fenton and he is depressed.  
"Nothing happens at this dump anyway?" groaned Timmy as he sat up in his bed as he reads an issue of Crimson. "I mean who cares about the Toon Docks, right? Who needs this house, I can't wait to get out of here!"  
"Oh really," This is coming from someone who is doing exercises with weights. It is a violet haired boy with black eyes. He wears a white shirt with yellow sleeves, blue jeans, and white-red sneakers. His name is Tommy Pickles Fenton, Timmy's older brother and the strongest of the group.  
"Not really, I am trying to dilate myself. No, no...dictate myself. I..."  
"You mean delude yourself, right?"  
"I knew that." groaned Timmy with a sigh. The boy has a habit of messing up his words to the point that Tommy has to correct him. The pink hat wearing boy is trying to get used to leaving his house tomorrow when the time comes. He doesn't want to but he and his family has no choice in the matter. The boy puffs on his aspirator, which he has to use due to having asthma attacks.  
Timmy goes over to his brother's room where Tommy is exercising then he jumps on the boy's chest causing the weights to nearly go down on Tommy. The buck-tooth boy smiles as he said, "Hey, thanks, Tommy."  
"I know how you feel. I'm going to miss this place as well." said Tommy with a smile. Suddenly the purple-haired boy lift the weights up making Timmy yelp as he gets lifted up as well.  
A knock is heard at the door resulting in the boys in trying to get to it. Tommy managed to push Timmy aside remarking, "Adopted beaver."  
"Hey, I am no adopted beaver! I'd hurt you, Tommy!" yelled Timmy angrily as he chases his bro downstairs. Tommy got to the living room and peeks around the corner seeing a familiar boy through the glass door combing his hair.  
"Just Sora."  
As Tommy goes to an armchair to perform exercises using a spring-type chest exerciser, Timmy opens the screen door allowing the Keyblade holder to come in. Sora came in drinking a Pepsi and wearing his usual clothes.  
"Yo Timmy! Eh, Timmy? Seen Adrian?" joked Sora imitating Rocky Balboa. With a grin, the boy puts his foot on the coffee table remarking, "Hey, what's up?"  
"Sora, get your foot off the table." Tommy said as he continue with his exercises with a sigh.  
"Right. Hey, what's up? Man, have you guys gone lame or what? This is no nuclear Saturday! This is our last weekend, you know, our last Toonie weekend?"  
It's true. The Toonies are having their last weekend at the Toon Docks. You see, some rich developers are planning to foreclose on their home so they can destroy the community and replace it with a golf course. The guys try their best to find a way to keep that from happening, even Timmy's father Danny is trying, but no matter what, it seems like there is no hope of saving the Toon Docks.  
Sora continues as he remarked, "We should be going out in style, cruising the coast, and doing some cool stuff. But noooo, why is that not happening?" The Keyblade holder leans towards Tommy who is still exercising with his springs trying to ignore Sora's attitude. "Some older brother got to go and mess it up!" The purple-haired boy swings at Sora but miss. "Geez, flunk your driver's test? Man, you are boring!"  
"Hey guys! I got the best...you are not going to believe me!" yelled a voice coming from outside. "Guys, let me in!"  
"Jerk alert!" remarked Sora as he goes out onto the veranda. Yep, near the gate is a familiar Imaginary Friend jumping up and down looking excited. "I thought so. It's Bloo."  
"Guys, I am not lying this time! I saw the most coolest thing ever!" said Bloo eagerly. He is referring to the police chase he saw earlier. The Imaginary Friend got to let his friends know about it.  
"You want in? You gotta do the Truffle Shuffle."  
"Come on..."  
"Do it." said Sora crossing his arms in amusement.  
Bloo groans. Sora always makes him do this! He groaned, "Come on..."  
"Do it!"  
Bloo rolls his eyes as he climbs up a tree stump that is near the gate. The Imaginary Friend then makes a strange face as he shakes himself making layers of what seems to be fat and whatever jiggled while Bloo himself make some silly noises like a lunatic. The Imaginary Friend looks embarrassed as Sora laughs like mad. He is really enjoying this!  
"Oh knock it off." groaned Timmy as he gets up from where he's at and goes to where a cord is at and pulls it. As a result a tiny bucket raises allowing a bowling ball to be released and Bloo to stop what he's doing as he climbs down the tree stump.  
As Timmy and Sora watch, the bowling ball rolls across the railing and falls into another bucket. A chain reaction occur which shows inventions, chicken, and such being used. It soon ended when the sprinkler is turned out causing a rope to pull open the gate.  
"Finally, thanks!" exclaimed Bloo excited as he runs up the pathway going to the door. "I know you guys won't believe me but hear me out, it's the truth! And..." As the Imaginary Friend got to the door, he yelps as Sora closes the screen door in his face, "You idiot!"  
"Feed the fish, Timmy." said Tommy as he kept on with his exercises while his brother feed the fish.  
"Seriously, you flunk your driver's test?" asked Sora with an annoyed sigh. "Not to mention the fact that he crashed my Gummi ship so badly when he was practicing for the driver's test that he failed anyway that said Gummi ship will still be in the shop for another two weeks."  
"Oh shut up."  
Bloo opens the screen door as he continues, "Listen, this is going to sound crazy but it's true! There are these two police cars that are chasing this very cool four wheel deal AKA an ORV, I mean an ORV! There are bullets everywhere! It's the most amazing thing I have ever seen!"  
"Right, like the time Chip Skylark cam to Foster's Home to use the bathroom, right?" asked Timmy bored. Bloo has a bad habit of telling stories in hopes to get attention. Eventually, it gets to the point that you can't tell if he's telling the truth anymore.  
"Or the time you saved those old people from the nursing home fire?" asked Tommy in amusement.  
"Or even more amazing when you ate your weight in Chuck E. Cheese's Pizza?" laughed Sora in amusement.  
"Okay, okay. I admit, Tommy, Chip Skylark didn't come to Foster's to use the bathroom." said Bloo with a sigh. He smirks as he added, "But his sister did!"

At a balcony on a house next door, a familiar Asian boy is loading a cassette into a Walkman that is tied to his wrist as he gets ready to fly. Jake smirks as he aims towards the Fentons' veranda next door while playing the tape, as music is being played.  
"Okay, dawg, time to time this right! Prepare for the Wings of Flight!" boomed Jake. He jumps off the balcony and flies towards the house very quickly.  
Timmy looks up and sees Jake heading towards the house, making him yelp. He yelled, "Oh man! Not again! The screen door, Sora, open the screen door!"  
"Timmy, the screen door, dawg, the..." Jake yelps as Sora fails to get to the screen door in time as he crash right through in slamming right into his friends in the living room knocking them all over and resulting in Jake changing back to normal. Bloo collides into a tall porcelain statue of a naked man that is on the table that he managed to catch in time.  
"Bloo!" yelped Timmy in alarm.  
"Ha ha! Thought I wqas going to drop it, huh?" laughed the Imaginary Friend as he puts the statue back on the table. "I bet you think that from me!" Bloo has spoke too soon however as the statue fell off the table crashing to the floor.  
"You idiot!" yelled Tommy angrily.  
"Oh crud!" yelped Timmy in horror as he jumps towards the statue as the boy helps Bloo picks it up.  
"See? Not broken. Cool, huh?" laughed Bloo in amusement. However he didn't notice the shocked look on Timmy's face as he held the aspirator in his mouth.  
"Oh crud!" yelped Timmy as he grabs for something.  
"What?"  
"You idiot! That is my mom's favorite piece!"  
"What?" asked Bloo confused as Timmy grabs the piece he was looking for and tries frantically to put it back off. Bloo's clumsiness has caused...a certain piece to fall off.  
"Oh man!" groaned Timmy in horror as he positions the piece. His mom is going to freak if she sees this.  
"You wouldn't be here if it wasn't." Sora said making like Groucho Marx and smirks.  
"Oh shut up, Sora!"  
"Yeha, shut up, Sora." said Tommy bored as he do exercises by hanging upside down on an exercise pole.  
"Hey, dawgs. Ever heard of Detroit?" asked Jake as he looks at a map he just pick up.  
"Don't know, don't care." snapped Timmy as he kept on working on putting the thing back on.  
"I do, that's where Motown started. It has the highest murder rate everywhere. A cool place to go to." said Sora with a grin.  
"Well, when we lose our home tomorrow, my family is moving there." said Jake with a sigh. He is going to miss his house, he and his friends will miss the Toon Docks.  
"It will not happen! Dad will fix it, I know he will!" snapped Timmy. He refuse to believe that he and his friends will leave the Toon Docks forever and be separated. His father Danny is one of the most respected members of the community who has been trying to figure out a way to stop the plan to destroy the homes to make way for the golf course.  
"Right. That is if he is getting his next four hundred paychecks by tomorrow afternoon." Tommy sarcastically cracks as he kept on exercising.  
Timmy comment, "Okay, so it DOES seem pretty unlikely, but, hey, you have to give him credit for never using his ghost powers for personal profit."  
Tommy angrily snapped, "Give him credit? Have you ever considered that, if he DID use his super-powers to make extra money on the side, we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place. That stuff he gives us about not doing that because he doesn't want to risk becoming as bad as Vlad is just an excuse."  
"Look, trust me, Tommy! The whole destruction thing will not happen!"  
Just then, someone came into the house carrying in some stuff. This someone is a woman about thiry-five years old. She had long red hair and green eyes. She wore a viridian midriff, blue girls' jeans, and white shoes. Her name is Kim Possible Fenton, Danny's wife and Timmy and Tommy's mom. The woman has her arm in a sling due to an accident a while back.  
Seeing Kim, Timmy yelps as he and Bloo hides the statue from view while the former said, "Oh, hey mom!"  
"Hi mom." said Tommy with a nod.  
"Hey there." said Bloo nervously trying to act like nothing's wrong.  
Kim looks at the condition of the screen door and sighs while saying, "I guess this means Jake has dropped by."  
"Yo, Mrs. F! How are ya?" asked Jake giving Kim the thumbs up.  
"Hey Mrs. Fenton," Sora said nodding.  
Kim motions to a familiar girl who follows her in, the same one who was nearly ran down by the police chase earlier. Mrs. Fenton said, "Everyone, this is Yumi Yoshimura. She will help us with the packing until my arm gets better.  
"Hai, madam." said Timmy greeting Yumi.  
"Hey." said Sora waving to the girl who looks at the boys puzzled.  
"Oh, I guess I should tell you that Yumi doesn't speak a word of English nor understands it. And I know some of you know a little Japanese." said Kim with a nod.  
Jake comment, "Well, no offense, Missus Fenton, but I was under the impression that part of your schtick was that you were 'the woman who could do anything'. Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't understanding and speaking foreign languages count under that?"  
Kim admits, "Yes, but 1. We DO have to stick to the script and 2. I'm basically only going to be around for this scene, the part where I have to free Tommy AND the end of this parody."  
"Well, Mrs. Fenton, I have a knack for foreign languages having studied the languages first hand over the course of my travels." said Sora with a grin. "I can help ya with Yumi if you want."  
"Oh really? That is great, Sora, you're a saint. Come with us, okay?"  
"Sure, Mrs. Fenton," Of course, as Sora begins to follow the woman, he gave a wicked smirk to his friends. He obviously has other things in mind.  
"Timmy, no more potato chips, okay? Didn't I tell ya so many times? Oh, hello Timmy," Kim said as she next spoke to Tommy.  
"It's Tommy, mom." Tommy said correcting his mother. Timmy has inherited the bad habit of messing up his words from his mother obviously.  
Once Kim, Yumi, and Sora have left the room, Timmy and Bloo goes back to work on fixing the statue before they get back.  
"Hey, Timmy? You think your mom would notice?" asked Bloo.  
"What?" asked Timmy puzzled. Bloo has his mouth full with food, making it hard for him to be understood.  
"You think your mom would notice?"  
"Man, I wonder if my mom would notice."  
Bloo swallows his food and snapped, "Isn't that what I said?!"  
"Well, duh! Of course she noticed everything!" snapped Timmy in annoyance. He knew Kim would freak out once she sees the statue. That's why he and the one who broke the statue got to work hard on fixing the thing.

In a room, Kim was showing a chest of drawers to Yumi while giving instructions to Sora, thinking he will help her with the interpretation.  
"Now the pants and shirts got in the second drawer. Just thrown them in the boxes and never mind the suitcases." Kim explained. Turning to Sora, she added, "Translate that, will ya Sora?"  
"No problem, Mrs. Fenton." said Sora innocently.  
"Oh good, good."  
As Kim help, Sora turns to Yumi and speaks to the girl in Japanese. Of course, instead of the instructions Kim told him, he said in the said language, "Marijuana goes in the top drawer. Cocaine and Speed in the second, the Heroin in the bottom. Always separate the drugs."  
Sora left holding in his laughter. Yumi looks shocked as she looks at the drawers where the 'drugs' are at.

"There, I think I got it." said Bloo as he holds the statue in triumph. "Whatcha think?"  
"Oh you idiot," Timmy said slapping his own forehead as he looks at the statue and the condition the thing is in. "You went and glue it upside down!"  
"Oh man, Blueretard." said Tommy in amusement. "If He himself created us that way, we will end up taking a leak in our faces!"  
"Okay, cut me some slack. It looks cool." protested Bloo as he and his friends tries to fix the statue again. "And don't call me Blueretard!"

In another room, Kim, Sora, and Yumi approach the attic stairs which is half open.  
"What you see Yumi, is the attic. Danny doesn't want anyone up there, ever." explained Kim as she managed to close the stairway with her free hand. Remarking sarcastically, she added, "Makes me wonder why it is always open."  
As she left once more, Sora translated to Yumi so to speak, "Never go up there. It's filled with Mr. Fenton's Sexual Torture Devices."  
The boy left leaving Yumi who stares at the attic in disbelief. Are there really such devices up there? The girl yelps as Sora taps her on the left shoulder alarming her. Chuckling nervously, Yumi continues following Kim and Sora.

In the supply closet, Kim continues, "The closet is where I hold my cleaning supplies, brooms, dustpans, insect spray, you name it. This house got to look good before it's tore down. Sora, can you translate?"  
Sora chuckles slightly as he 'translates' to Yumi, "If you do a bad job, you'll be locked in here with the cockroaches for two weeks without food or water."  
"Okay, Yumi? Good. I know you would be happy here. Come on, Sora. There's still more to show. You are so good in languages, you know that?"  
Kim and Sora left leaving Yumi looking more shocked. As the girl left herself, she mumbled to herself in Japanese, "This is crazy. I am in a nut house!"

Once Kim is done giving the instructions and Sora is done 'translating', they headed downstairs while Kim praises the boy for his 'interpreting skills'.  
"You are so good in Japanese. That was nice of you." said Kim hugging Sora.  
"What can I say? I am like that." said Sora pleased with himself.  
"Okay, I will be leaving to take Yumi to the supermarket. Now hear this..."  
"Hey, Mrs. Fenton." said Jake acting like nothing is still wrong.  
"Hey Jake. I will back in an hour. Timmy, stay inside, okay? Tommy, because of his asthma attacks, its best he doesn't go out in the rain, got it?" Kim instructed the older brother still exercising.  
"Why don't ya put him in a plastic bubble if you keep babying him?" scoffed Tommy in amusement.  
"I'm being serious, Tommy! I don't find that funny! If he even goes outside once, you are in the deepest, most biggest..." Kim pauses as she tries to think of a word to say.  
"Crap, mom."  
"Hey, you know I don't like it when you say words like that. But you will be in that if that were to happen to Timmy. And Rake..."  
"Jake, dawg," Jake corrected the woman.  
"Right. Do me a favor and use the back door from now on, okay? We can't afford you breaking screen doors." said Kim with a sigh.  
"Fine."  
Kim sees something that made her looks shocked. As she points, she yelled in the direction of the statue yelling, "What is that?!"  
"Oh crap, what?!" yelped Bloo in horror thinking that Kim has seen the statue.  
"What is that?!" The boys however noticed that she is actually pointing at the floor. They looked down seeing the broken potato chips in front of the statue. "I don't like messes! It better be cleaned up by the time I get back, boys!"  
"Oh, right, sure!"  
"Yeah, okay!" said Sora, relieved that Kim hasn't seen the statue after all.  
"I will be back in hour, okay? Bye baby." said Kim kissing Timmy on the head as she prepares to leave with Yumi, "Yumi?"  
"See ya, Mrs. Fenton." said Sora waving innocently to Kim.  
"Bye." said Bloo also relieved to be in the clear.  
"Bye mom." said Tommy.  
"Sayonara, Yumi-chan." said Sora wickedly to the nervous Yumi as the girl left.  
Once Kim and Yumi left, Tommy smirks and pulls his brother into the chair with him, holding him in a wrestling hold remarking, "Oh, got a breathing problem? I can give you one!"  
"Hey uh, Timmy? What is your dad going to do with the junk in the attic once this house is gone?" Sora asked Timmy curiously referring to the stuff Danny kept in the attic. Danny is the assistant curator of the local museum so he more often than not kept the stuff for the place up there.  
"Oh, he will give the stuff back to the museum, or whoever they get to be the new assistant, curly...err kerney..." said Timmy trying to think of the word.  
"Curator." Tommy said with a chuckle.  
"I know. Isn't that what I said?"  
"Hey guys! I thought of something!" said Sora with a smirk. "Perhaps we can find some cool stuff up there, some stuff we can keep from the oldsiders! Maybe some rich stuff!"  
"No wait!" yelped Timmy in alarm. However, the others look excited at Sora's idea, even Tommy. Keeping stuff for themselves from such people sounds pretty good right about now!  
"All right, food!" laughed Bloo excitedly. Tommy throws Timmy off of him as he, Sora, Jake, and Bloo run upstairs to the attic.  
"Guys, stop! That stuff is dad's responsibility and the museum probably got a list for it if any goes missing! Come on, stop it! That's his stuff!" protested Timmy as he runs after his brother and the other Toonies as they headed for the attic.

Author's note  
Good chapter, huh guys?

Tommy: I'm sure glad Danny got a girl like Kim to help.

Trixie: She is a smart, kind, beautiful woman.

Bloo: Not to mention a balcony that you could do Shakespeare from.

Gang: BLOO!

Bloo: What! She's hot, man.

Tommy: That sounded so perverted.

Bloo: Hey, I'm say that's what everyone is thinking, man!

Jake: No we are not, dawg.

Bloo: Still can't Danny love June? She's an ugly twlight compared to her, I mean just look at those...

Sora blast Bloo with his Keyblade.

June: THANK YOU!

Danny: To answer the question, while Kim may be hot, I still prefer June, because we both love each other, and beside I'd be insane to dump her, considering she's a Te Xuan Ze, she can kick my butt and considering her dog is an expert at magic, she can force him to make a spell or potion to take away my powers or banished me to the Ghost Zone, demon realm, null void, or do something even worst.

Me: Danny, relax. Anyway, folks, next time, the Toonies explored the attic and find something that will change their lives and may help saved the Toon Docks. More to come so read and review.

Danny and June: Don't forget the suggestions!


	3. Chapter 2: The Treasure Map

Author's note  
Good suggestions and reviews. I can tell this will be one amusing story for the ages. Also anonymous and interestsed, not sure about the serpent. I don't know how to explain it. We'd see.

**Chapter 2: The Treasure Map**

The attic has a lot of stuff that Danny is storing for the museum. Because of how rare and important the stuff is, the man forbids anyone, even his own family, from coming up here. However, it doesn't stop the Toonies as Tommy opens the stairwell and climbs up into the attic holding a flashlight.  
"Cool. Dad has a lot of good stuff up here." said Tommy with a grin.  
"ALl right, whoa! Neat!" laughed Sora as he came in.  
"This is awesome! I loved this stuff already!" laughed Bloo as he came in followed by Jake.  
"Guys, come on! This is where my dad stores the stuff for the museum!" whined Timmy as he comes up into the attic in frustration. "He doesn't want you guys up here, that is what mom said to the housekeeper!"  
"Timmy," said Sora smiling as he puts an arm around the kid's shoulders, "this must be one of the most coolest places I have ever seen now! I can't believe your dad has this great stuff up here!"  
Timmy sighs as he removes Sora's arm and tries to stop his friends as they fool around with a few stuff. He said, "Guys, knock it off. My mom said...Bloo, put that outfit down!"  
"This is great, Timmy!" laughed Bloo as he is dressed in a pirate outfit. "At Foster's, we only have some junk Mr. H never threw away!"  
"Darn it! I don't care what Mr. H put in the attic..." The boys yelps as thunder is heard making a loud echo through the attic. Timmy, taking a puff from his aspiration, said quickly, "Well, you guys have your fun, you saw it. Now let's leave now!"  
"Yo, dawg. Don't be like that. Let's stay a little." said Jake with a grin as he fools around with a museum item.  
"Whatcha mattered? Feeling scared?" taunted Tommy as he picks up a book and takes a look through it. Sora meanwhile sees something that made him smirk mischievously.  
"Ha ha! Gotcha where I want ya!" laughed Bloo making like a pirate and brandishing a sword. Tommy grabs the sword and pretends to put Bloo in a hold.  
"Guys, let's get out of here. It is so dusty in here, I am going to sneeze and I bet you would break something too." groaned Timmy as he gets ready to take his leave. He doesn't want to be in trouble if his parents catch him up here!  
"Timmy!" said a voice. Timmy turns and sees a hole that is through a sensuous painting of a woman via the mouth. The boys frowns as real lips are seen talking in a silly falsetto voice saying, "Timmy, come here and make me feel like a woman! Give me a nice, wet lickery kiss!"  
A tongue wiggles out of the tongue taunting Timmy as we hear Tommy say to Jake, "Hey, Jake, take a look at this."  
"Cool, dawg!" laughed Jake as he looks at another item.  
Annoyed, Timmy snatches the painting away revealing that it was Sora doing the voice and tongue thingie. The boy snapped, "Ah ha! Get away from there, you're ruining the painting!"  
"More like ruining my joke!" scowled Sora angrily. "Besides, that thing is messed up by the time I cut a hole in there!"  
"You mess it up big time!"  
"And?!"  
"And I told you not to touch it, now stop it!" snapped Timmy angrily at the Keyblade holder.  
As the two continued to argued, Tommy is looking through an old book. He looks amazed as it is about pirates. It looks like a bunch has journey to Toon Town a long time ago, or so it seems. You got to admit, it looks cool.  
"Yo, Timmy." said Bloo with a smile.  
"Yeah," asked Timmy turning to Bloo who is still wearing the pirate outfit.  
"What is this stuff anyway? Looks good."  
"Well, the museum did...I guess it must be a show at one time. A retropakum...and it was..."  
"Retrospective." Tommy corrected his brother as he kept on reading.  
"Isn't that what I said?! Stop contradicting me!" snapped Timmy in annoyance. "I knew what I said! It is about the history of Toon Town. These are the rejects..."  
"Like us, the Toonies, right Timmy?" asked Bloo with a smile. It's kinda true. The boys are kinda like rejects as long as they lived in the Toon Docks.  
As Jake and Tommy looks at an lighting ball in amazement, the former said, "Jake, how did you turn it...turn it off."  
"Something liked that." Timmy said shrugging to Bloo.  
"Hey, who said I was a reject?" asked Sora looking annoyed by the reject remark.  
"Bloo, take that off, you're going to get me in trouble." said Timmy with a sigh as he removes the pirate hat off of Bloo making the Imaginary Friend frown a bit.  
"Dawg, wanna see that this wicked thing works?" Jake asked Tommy with a grin as he continues looking at the lightning ball. "You put one finger in there..."  
"All right! Laser beams!" laughed Bloo as he sees a big round lightning ball nearby and runs over to it. He puts his arms on it making blaster noises doing so.  
Timmy spies something on the floor and picks it up saying, "Hey Sora. Make sure you put something back if you drop it, okay?"  
As the boy puts the thing back in its place, Timmy noticed a dusty picture frame on the floor facing the wall. He asked, "What's this? Wait a sec..."  
Out of curiosity, Timmy picks the picture up. The glass on it looks dusty but Timmy managed to wipe it off. He sees a parchment behind the glass. For some reason, it looks like it is calling to him, begging Timmy to read it.  
The boy decided that he got to see what the parchment is but the thing is behind glass. Fortunately, he knows a solution to the problem as he said, "Oh, Bloo?"  
"Gah! I didn't touch it!" yelped Bloo as he turns away from the lightning ball in alarm.  
"I know you didn't touch it, get over here."  
"Hey, don't touch it, dawg." scolded Jake to Bloo as the latter comes over to Timmy who knows what will happen again.  
"Will you hold this please?" asked Timmy, hiding his anxiety as he hands the frame to the Imaginary Friend.  
"Why me of all people? Hey Timmy, thanks for taking up here. There is a lot of stuff up here, like this real big ball..." As Bloo was talking, he is unaware that he himself is about to lose hold of the frame with the parchment and Timmy is anticipating what is happening next  
"5...4...3...2...1.."  
"And it's got this big thing."  
Sure enough, what Timmy expected happen: Bloo drops the frame like the clumsy Imaginary Friend that he is causing it to break once it landed on the floor. As the others turned upon hearing the glass breaking, the Imaginary Friend spots the parchment and removes the broken glass, removing the thing in the progress.  
"What are you doing?" Timmy asked pretending to be shock.  
"Guys, check this out! Timmy found a map!" said Bloo as he looks at the parchment in amazement.  
"A map?" asked Tommy puzzled as he, Jake, and Sora came over.  
"That's right, a map." said Timmy with a hidden smile.  
"Check this out. It said 1632!" said Bloo smiling as he points at the date marked on the map.  
"Oh brother." groaned Tommy with a frown. He has seen this before...and he is not interested in it in the least.  
"What is that? A year?"  
"No, it's how often you missed the ball during the paddling." said Sora sarcastically.  
"Of course, it's a year, duh!" laughed Timmy in amusement, "Hey Jake! It's a map of our coastline!"  
"Hey, what's this?" asked Tommy pointing to some writing on the map. "It looks Spanish."  
"Hey, Sora! You know Spanish during your travels, right? Can you translate?"  
"Yeah, translate, translate!" insisted Bloo as Timmy points to some Spanish test on the map. He is very interested in this map wondering what it is for.  
Sora nods as he translated the Spanish text while saying, "Ye intruders beware. Crushing death and grief, soaked with blood, of the trespassing thief."  
"Oh bother. I have seen this map before and it is old news." said Tommy with a sigh. "I mean, let's face it, from what I remember, everyone and their grandparents was looking for that even our parents when they were our ages. And they got smart and gave up. I also heard that this map was made by...what's his name? Some pirate. Uh...One-Eyed Barbossa."  
Timmy's eyes widen in excitement. He said, "One-Eyed Barbossa. "Yeah, Hector Barbossa AKA the Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea! He is the most famous pirate in his time! Dad told me about him one time!"  
"Dad only told you that just to get you to go to sleep, beaver boy."  
Sora laughs in amusement but Timmy continues, "According to the story, Barbossa has stolen a treasure that is supposed to be of worlds or something. It is full of rubies, emeralds..."  
"Diamonds???" asked Bloo excited. He is liking this story already!  
"...diamonds, he and his men loaded it on his ship after robbing it from the British. They sailed away into the sunset. Of course, Lord Cutler Beckett found out about it and he wasn't happy. He set up an armada to go after the pirate. After a couple of weeks, the armada caught up with Barbossa and a war between them and Barbossa's ship, the Black Pearl, was made. There are a lot of guns and cannons firing, it was amazing! Anyway, a while later, Barbossa and his men has decided to escape because Hector knew he would get killed if he stayed around. Barbossa ended up into this cave. The armada cornered him there and blew up the walls around, caving the pirate in. He has been there ever since."  
"Whoa, forever, dawg?" asked Jake in amazement.  
"Forever!"  
"And ever?" asked Bloo amazed.  
"Trapped." Timmy said in conclusion.  
"Whoa!"  
Tommy sighs in annoyance. He can't believe that his brother has the gall to even believe that story their father has told him. The boy remarked, "Let's face it, you're corny as dad is."  
"Hey, even if dad does lie sometimes, he can also tell the truth!" snapped Timmy sternly. "You know what else he said?"  
"What?" asked Jake.  
"He told me that despite what happened, One-Eyed Barbossa and his men was down in the caves for 5...maybe 6 years! They have been digging these tunnels and caves. They also made these boody traps..."  
"You mean booby traps."  
"Isn't that what I said?" asked Timmy, annoyed that Jake is correcting him now. "They set up booby traps just so that whoever goes into those tunnels and caves will end up getting killed. Of course, what Barbossa did next was shocking. He killed all his men!"  
"What?" asked Jake, shocked upon hearing that.  
"Man, why did he kill all of them?" asked Bloo shocked as well.  
"Well, being the greedy pirate that he is, he didn't want any of them to get his treasure." Timmy explained.  
"Hold it, wait a minute. I don't get it. If Barbossa killed all his men, how did the map or the story get out, huh? How is that even possible?"  
Timmy admit, "I asked Dad the same question and he answered that Barbossa's ex-partner, Jack Sparrow; anticipating Barbossa's double-cross; absolutely snuck off with the map before Barbossa had a chance to kill him."  
"Uh, right...I believe ya." said Bloo skeptically as he got up and walks away.  
"If you do, I don't! I don't believe ya at all!" said Sora with a frown. What a dumb story that it. "You're full of crud. I think..."  
"Come on! I believe him, yo!" protested Jake defending the buck toothed boy.  
"Your dad told me..." Timmy said. He is interrupted as Bloo knocks into another frame causing it to fall down.  
"Geez, Bloo! Can't you do anything without breaking something?" Tommy asked the Imaginary Friend in annoyance.  
Bloo picks up the frame, which isn't broken. It is of a newspaper page. He looks at it and takes it to the guys saying, "Hey check this out! Ever heard of this guy? Look, Kenny McCormick?"  
"Kenny McCormick?" asked Jake looking at the newspaper page. The photo shows a man wearing an orange parka on front.  
"'Kenny McCormick: the local man was declared missing while pursuing what some called a local legend. He claims that he 'has the key to One-Eyed Barbossa'."  
Timmy smiles in amazement. So someone else believes that the story is real as well. He said, "Guys, you realize what we could do, right???"  
"Forget it, no one found nothing." said Tommy waving it off. He finds the whole thing to be nothing but nonsense. "Why else would this map be in the attic instead of a safely deposit box? Because it's nonsense, that's what."  
"Hate to say, but he got a point." said Sora with a frown. "Besides, if Kenny McCormick couldn't find it, what chance that we do?"  
"Come on...maybe, just maybe that this map could lead to One-Eyed Barbossa's rich stuff." said Timmy excited. If it does and they did find the treasure...  
"Perhaps." said Jake a little doubt is shown on his face.  
"If we find the treasure, we don't have to leave the Toon Docks after all! Come on!"  
"Well, I don't want to leave, dawg."  
Bloo comments, "Forget it. I don't want to go on another Toonie adventure. Every adventure you talk us into ALWAYS go wrong. Remember the time you got the idea for us to collect the bounty on the Dark Dragon? Or that one time when you dragged us along on that Time Scooter picture safari to collect photos of long-extinct animals? Or that time you just HAD TO see if that Extremeasaur was guarding the treasure of some evil warlord sorcerer? It's a miracle we've all just made it through those adventures relatively unharmed thus far. I do not want to tempt the fates again."  
Suddenly a buzzer is heard. Someone is at the front door.  
"Ding dong!" yelped Sora in alarm as the boys but Timmy runs for the stairs. They hoped it isn't Kim and Yumi back already or Danny.  
"Guys, come on, come back! You don't want to do this?" asked Timmy in disappointment. He was hoping that one of them at least could have the heart to help saved the Toon Docks. As he gets up and puts the map in his pocket, Timmy spots something on the floor, picking it up. It is an old doubloon. "Sixteen thirty-two."

As the boys run up on the front porch, Sora spied something that made him remarked, "Hoo boy. Senior Jerk alert!"  
Two men are standing on the front porch, one of them is holding an umbrella to keep dry in the rain. This one is a serious man with long neat blond hair. He wears a green robe, a business suit with black shoes, and a matching tie. His name is Lucius Malfoy.  
"Yeah, can I help ya?" asked Tommy as the other boys frown at him. Lucius is one of the greedy developers planning on destroying the Toon Docks to make that golf course.  
"Hello. My name is Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father." said the man with a grin.  
"Oh right. We know who he is. A big creep." said Jake in annoyance. Draco is as bad as his dad is, always getting in the Toonies' faces first chance he gets. In fact, he is currently bragging how the boys will end up on the streets once their homes are destroyed.  
"Jake, please." Tommy said stopping Jake from talking. Turning to Lucius, he said, "My dad is not home, Mr. Malfoy."  
"What about your mom?" asked Lucius, arching an eyebrow.  
"Nah. She is at the market buying Pampers for us kids."  
Lucius laughs slightly with Wormtail then rolls his eyes as he said, "Papers?" Wormtail hand the papers over as the developer continues, "These will be for your father. They are for him to read through and sign." Tommy sighs as he climbs down from the porch into the rain and taking the papers. "Tomorrow, we will pick them up. If you have any questions, any at all, feel free to ask."  
"Yeah, I have a question. Does Captain Hook know you raid his wardrobe?" asked Sora with a smirk as Timmy, Jake, and Bloo snickers in amusement.  
"You will find the answer to that tomorrow!" snapped Lucius in annoyance. Sora just scoffed at this. "Don't mess with the bull, young man. You get the horns!"  
"Thanks, anyway." said Tommy wanting to end this without anymore problems.  
"Thank you."  
Lucius and Wormtail begin to leave, while the former mumbled something about 'the fourth time the gag was used'. As Tommy heads back to the porch, Timmy asked worried, "Tommy, what is that stuff?"  
"Just dad's business." said Tommy with a sigh.  
"Well, what is it?"  
"I said dad's business!" Tommy looks through the papers and frowns. "Aw, man! This looks terrible. Foreclosure papers."  
"I thought you said it's dad's business!" said Timmy puzzled.  
"Hey, the words are clearly there. It's our business as well." Tommy, Timmy, and the others watch as Wormtail and Lucius returns to their car parked nearby. "They are smiling and I know why."  
"This is whacked, dawg. I bet they can't wait until tomorrow when they foreclose on this cool place." said Jake sadly.  
"Trash the Toon Docks." said Sora nodding sadly.  
"Well, when they wreck our house, I hope they make it a sand trap." said Tommy angrily.  
"And never get their balls out." said Timmy angrily in agreement.  
"Man, after hearing this, I lost my appetite." groaned Bloo as he goes back into the house grimly.  
Tommy, Jake, and Sora go in. Timmy remains outside as he looks at the whole community. He sighs sadly. This has been his home for many years and tomorrow it is going to be gone forever, all because of one greedy desire for a golf course! It is not fair!  
As Timmy walks down the veranda looking at his home the Toon Docks, he spots Tommy who came out of the side door. Tears in his eyes, the pink hat boy run over to his brother and shares a hug with him.  
"Timmy." said Tommy with a sigh. As he takes Timmy inside, he said, "Come on, before you catch a cold big time."  
Back at the car, Wormtail looks at Lucius as he said, "You sure this would happen?"  
"I know. The foreclosure will happen." said Lucius in delight. Tomorrow, the community will be torn down, and he and his friends will have their golf course.

In the kitchen, Bloo takes a can of whipped cream from the fridge and mumbled, "Man, I am so messed up." The Imaginary Friend squirts whipped cream into his mouth.  
Timmy sat on the counter and sighs sadly as he said, "If only I could find One-Eyed Barbossa's rich stuff...perhaps dad's bills will be paid and he could sleep well at nights, instead of staying up trying to figure out how we can stay here forever."  
"Yeah, I agree." said Jake with a sad sigh. Looking for Barbossa's treasure sounded good right about now.  
"Me three." said Bloo, now wanting to find the treasure after all.  
"Count me in." mumbled Sora as he is now interested as well while he sat near the sink.  
"Forget it, no way you are going anywhere, limp-lungs!" scowled Tommy as he drinks a Pepsi. "If you think I will let you out, forget it! You leave and mom will ground me until I die! I got a date with Trixie on Friday and I am not canceling it for you!"  
"Oh give me a break! No way because your mom would be driving, remember? Then you gotta make it with her and her mom!"  
"Oh shut up, Sora." said Tommy, annoyed by the boy's latest attitude.  
"Shut up, Sora." said Timmy in agreement.  
Annoyed about being told to shut up, Sora decides to say that to someone as he turned to Jake snapping, "Shut up, Jake."  
With a frown, Sora turns on the faucet causing water to spill on Sora's pants since he is too close to it. The Keyblade holder screams in alarm as he gets off the counter and goes to get a towel to clean himself off.  
As Tommy left in amusement, Timmy sighs as he takes a look at the map while saying, "We got to do something about that Country Club, our parents are getting killed by it emotionally!" Sora, Jake, and Bloo came over to look at the map as their friend continued, "Unless we find a way to save the Toon Docks, there will be a golf course where we're standing right now!"  
Thunder is heard making loud noises as the four boys looked at each other. They knew what they must do: save the Toon Docks by finding One-Eyed Barbossa's treasure.

Author's note  
With the fate of the Toon Docks at stake, Timmy and his friends must go on an adventure to find One-Eyed Barbossa's rich stuff. But how will they get by Tommy? Before they get to their first location, they stop by a place that can be found in one of the deleted scenes of The Goonies. Check out the DVD or Youtube for more! Read and review, folks! Don't forget the suggestions!


	4. Chapter 3: A Quick Stop

Author's note  
Good reviews. This chapter debuts the first deleted scenes that is shown at Youtube and the Goonies DVD.

**Chapter 3: A Quick Stop**

Once the storm is over, Tommy sat in a chair stretching his chest exerciser while a Cyndi Lauper music video is playing. The boy is unaware that Timmy is gathering marbles in his bag while getting ready with Sora, Bloo, and Jake.  
The four boys are in agreement. They must go find One-Eyed Barbossa's treasure in hopes to save the Toon Docks. There is one problem and it's sitting in the chair right now. Tommy would obviously not allow Timmy to leave, but the boys found a way to solve that problem.  
"Hey Tommy, how far can you stretch that?" asked Jake curiously as the boys come over to the unexpecting Tommy.  
"Aw, it isn't that hard." assured Tommy as he stretched it the full reach of his arms.  
"Go!" Suddenly without warning, the boys jumped Tommy as Bloo jumps on the boy's lap, pinning him to the chair. Timmy, Sora, and Jake runs behind the chair as they pull the purple-haired boy's arms behind it.  
"Hey, Bloo! Get off me, get off, Bloo!"  
"Ha! Now I got ya!" laughed Sora in triumph as he, Timmy, and Bloo have succeeded in entangling the springs, keeping Tommy trapped in the chair.  
With Timmy's brother trapped in his chair, the four Toonies make their escape out the door and run out to the bikes waiting outside. Timmy just got on his bike when he noticed that Sora is doing something to the tires of Tommy's bike.  
"Hey, Sora, what are you doing?" asked Timmy shocked as Sora removes the air pumps on the tires deflating them. "Tommy mow a lot of lawns to pay for that. It is his most favorite thing in the world!"  
"Well, it is now his flattest! Come on!" joked Sora as he runs off to his bike.  
"Timmy, get back here or I'd hit you so hard your clothes will be out of style when you wake up!" yelled Tommy furiously as he remains trapped in his chair struggling. "Timmy!"  
But the boys has got on their bikes and rode off to what may be their biggest adventure yet.

Later, Kim and Yumi have returned home with groceries. Upon coming inside, they saw a weird sight: Tommy's chair has toppled with him trying to escape. He is now on his back.  
"Mom, ma! Thank goodness you're here! Get me out of here, mom!" Tommy urged his mom.  
"Tommy, honestly." said Kim with a sigh as she put a bag of groceries down for a moment. "Why can't you exercise like a normal kid for once?"  
"Mom!"  
"Look, you're hyper-ventrilocating here! Where's Timmy?"  
Kim picks her groceries up and leaves Tommy still trapped in his chair yelling, "Mom! Geez, what is with you folks?" Spying Yumi pushing the groceries she has dropped by accident with her feet, Tommy tried to communicate as he said, "Yumi! Yumi, get me out of here!" Unfortunately, Yumi just laughs and said something in Japanese. She couldn't help due to trying to get the groceries into the house. "Yumi, wait! Help me, Yumi! Get me out of here! Yumi!"

The Toonies ride their bikes down the street and passed the local museum where someone is hanging the flag for the day or what may be the last time he does. This someone was a thirty-six years old man. He had short yet spiky raven hair, blue eyes, and he wore a white t-shirt with hints of red on it, blue jeans, and red and white tennis shoes. He was known as Danny 'Phantom' Fenton, Timmy and Tommy's dad and Kim's husband. He is the same guy who tried without prevail to find a way to saved the Toon Docks.  
"Yo Mr. F!" said Jake waving to Danny as he rode by.  
"Uh huh." said Danny as he kept on doing his job for what may be the last time.  
"Hey Mr. Fenton." said Sora.  
"Hey Timmy."  
"Hi dad." said Timmy as he waved to the man who told him the story about One-Eyed Barbossa.  
"Yo guys! Wait up!" yelled Bloo as he kept on peddling in hopes to catch up with the others.

Back at the house, Tommy has finally got freed and run out of the house to get Timmy. He read the map earlier so he has a pretty good idea on where he's going.  
"Tommy, don't you dare come back without your brother or I'll commit Hare Krishna!" yelled Kim annoyed from inside the job.  
"That's 'Hara-Kari', mom." Tommy corrected as he got on his bike and begins to ride off.  
"Isn't that what I said?!"  
As Tommy tries to ride off, he noticed that he is getting nowhere fast. He looks down and, to his shock and anger, saw the damage Sora did to the tires.  
"My new tires?! They popped my new tires!!!" yelled Tommy furiously as he tosses his useless bike in anger. "Those sons of a...I'm going..."  
The boy stops as he hears a squeaking noise. He turns and sees that is coming from a kid's bike belonging to Jake's sister, Haley. It's small and silly, but it will have to do. Tommy runs over and takes Haley, who is on it right now, off of it.  
"Sorry!" Tommy apologized as he takes the bike.  
"My bike, my bike!" cried Haley alarmed as she gets put back onto the ground.  
"I owe you one!" said Tommy as he rides on the bike hoping to catch Timmy and the other boys in time.  
"He took my bike! I want my bike!"

The boys, before they headed to the coastline, decided to stop by the local convenience store to pick up some supplies. Stopping their bikes, they rushed into the store eagerly.  
Inside the store, Timmy heads to the magazine, books, etc. rack to pick up the latest issue of Crimson Chin. However, his attention suddenly fell onto the map section.  
"Hold it..." said Timmy as he takes a map from the section. He takes it over to an ice cream display, unfolding once he got there. After doing that, he unfolds Barbossa's treasure map and starts comparing both maps. "Canson Beach...hey, these are identified! Okay...where's the X?"  
Timmy kept comparing the maps while mumbling, "The X is here..." He grins as he said, "Hang on for a minute! I know these rocks and I know where they are too! Hey guys! Check it out, I know how to get there! This is Toon Town, where the rich stuff is at! If we get going now, we'd get the rich stuff!"  
"Uh oh. Jerk alert!" yelped Sora as he looks up from his magazine and spies someone coming into the store.  
"Tell you what, you go over there and take any three candy bars you want." said the clerk to Jake as the latter looks out the door and sees three figures coming out of a car parked outside.  
"Aw, dawg. It's Draco." groaned Jake as he gets back to what he's doing which is talking to the clerk.  
"Any three of those candy bars."  
Bloo was busy digging into the ice cream as Jake said to the clerk, "I want four dollars in cash."  
As Jake kept talking with the clerk, three figures come into the store. Trixie and June are two of them. The last one is a blonde haired boy in Slytherin type clothing. His name is Draco Malfoy, Lucius's son and son of the most convenient jerks in Toon Town.  
"Hey Draco." said Trixie as she, June, and Draco goes to an arcade machine nearby. The boy gave the girl some cash so she and June can get some stuff to buy. Trixie is wearing a yellow jacket with Draco's name on it, the boy obviously declaring her his property.  
As the girls go to do so, Draco goes over and takes the magazine that Sora was reading, much to the Keyblade holder's annoyance. As Draco read it, the boy mumbled, "Jerk".  
Draco shrugs as he kept on reading. Meanwhile Bloo chuckles himself silly as he licks some of the ice cream. Timmy has to pay for them so he wouldn't get in more trouble than he is obviously in now.  
Draco, seeing Bloo, smirks devilishly as he came over and pushes the Imaginary Friend in. As Bloo struggles, Draco laughs as he taunted, "Hey, my mom is making a Toon Pizza tonight!"  
"Hey, cut it out, Malfoy!" said Timmy to Draco in annoyance as Sora and June, playing arcade games, looks over and seeing what's going on.  
"She needs some frozen dough!"  
"Hey, cut it out! Let him go!" yelled Timmy as he grabs Draco, making the latter let go of Bloo in the progress leaving the Imaginary Friend stuck struggling to escape.  
With a smirk, Draco grabs Timmy and sneers, "What is this? Did I hear right that a Toonie is trying to tell me what to do?!"  
Draco spies the treasure map on Timmy's person and takes it making the boy protest, "Hey, give that back! That's my stuff you're messing with!"  
"No!"  
"Cut it out! Draco, no! Come on!"  
Sora, worried, came over as Draco holds the map while holding Timmy in one arm remarking, "They don't make roll paper like this anymore!"  
"Cut it out, Draco! No!" yelped Timmy as the bully gets his wand out and makes a spell to put the map on fire. "Cut it out!"  
As Draco gets ready to put his map to his mouth as if to smoke it, Sora came over as he remarked, "You know, when you puffed on that thing, you know what that reminds me of?"  
"Yeah, what of," Draco said sneering at Sora.  
"The time I puffed your mama!"  
Outraged, Draco lets go of Timmy, drops the burning map onto the floor, and tackles Sora to the floor getting into a fight with the boy. Using this distraction, Timmy rushes over and put the fire out with his foot, picking the map up after doing so. To his relief, the thing wasn't damaged too badly.  
As Trixie and June watch on in worry, Sora yelled out, "Timmy, some help!"  
Timmy jumped on Draco's back and struggled with him yelling, "You snake! Cut it out!"  
Draco got up, grabs Timmy, and puts the boy in front of him. The bad boy raises his fist back about to punch the buck toothed boy snapping, "You little Toonie!"  
But then, someone came out of nowhere and grabs Draco's fist stopping him. It's Tommy! Glaring at the Slytherin, the purple-haired boy grabs Draco by the collar and snapped, "No one, and I mean no one hits my brother but me, got it?!"  
Draco got out of Tommy's hold and glares angrily at the boy as the Toonies, including Bloo who got out of the ice cream section, surrounded him. He's outnumbered for sure!  
Draco smirks evilly as he remarked, "Boy, I can't wait until Monday when my father kicks all you Muggles and Magic Traitors out of your houses and onto the street with the other trash! And while all you Toonies piled your junk into a moving van, I will be playing golf on what used to be the Fenton front yard!"  
With a laugh, Draco gets ready to take his leave. As he goes by Trixie and June, he snapped at the girls, "Time to go! Come on!"  
Draco left the store. June shrugs as she follows after the magic boy. As Trixie herself is leaving, she looks at Tommy and shrugs making Tommy sigh sadly.  
"Trixie!" yelled Draco from outside as he and June gets into the car. Trixie sighs as she takes her leave.  
"Hey, thanks Tommy." said Timmy nervously knowing that he isn't out of the woods yet.  
Sure enough, he's right as his brother grabs the map from the little boy, then grabs Timmy as Tommy snapped, "Mom is waiting for you, Timmy!" Tommy pockets the map as he continues, "You just went and blew your whole life, pal!" Turning to the rest of the boys, the older boy added, "And for the rest of you, you're all history! Who needs you creeps in our lives anyway?!"  
"Hey, Tommy, buddy." said Sora calmly as he pats the older boy on the shoulder. "We're sorry. We were only fooling. We just want you to know that." Soon, he, Bloo, and Jake begins to sing.

Sora, Bloo, and Jake: _**Here's to good friends  
Tonight is kinda special**_

"Oh, get out of here!" scowled Tommy as he pushed Sora away. What he didn't know is that while the three boys were distracting him, the Keyblade holder has taken the map out of the purple-haired boy's pocket.  
"Okay, if you insist." said Sora with a shrug. He winks at Timmy as he secretly shows him the map.  
As the boys left, Timmy got out of his brother's hold as he said, "I'm going."  
Timmy quickly runs outside as he joins his friends who got back on their bikes while Bloo yelled, "He's going to kill us, he's going to kill us!"  
"I know, we're dead!" yelled Sora as he and his friends rides away kept yelling stuff as they make their getaway from the store.  
Meanwhile Tommy realized that he has been had when he noticed that the map is missing from his person. Running outside, he is proven right as Timmy and his friends are gone!  
"Tommy, Tommy!" said the clerk as he follows the purple-haired boy outside. To Tommy's annoyance, he sees his little brother and the other boys making a ride for it! "Don't you need anything?"  
"Later, later! I gotta go!" yelled Tommy angrily as he got back onto Haley's ride. "Darn it!"  
"Tommy, wait a minute!" But Tommy soon rides off quickly as he tries to catch up to the escaping four boys.

Author's note  
Looks like the boys have got away and on their way to the treasure once more. But of course, they will run into trouble as they find out the first location: a restaurant that, unknown to them, serves as a hideout for the Matthews! Can things get worst? They can so read and review, folks! Suggestions are allowed.


	5. Chapter 4: The Matthews's Restaurant

Author's note  
I'm back. Good reviews and suggestions, folks especially Anonymous But Interested. It's time to do the next chapter which has ABI's next suggestion as well as the next deleted scene which the suggestion is in.

**Chapter 4: The Matthews's Restaurant**

It was late afternoon by the time the four boys has got on the road and managed to get away from Tommy. Timmy has explained where he is going to his friends as they kept on riding their bikes.  
"Okay, I know where we're going. Canson Beach is around this corner and it has the three rocks. I got a good feeling about this." said Timmy.  
"Uh, right, every time you have that feeling, dawg, we always end up in big trouble because of you." said Jake skeptically.  
"Me, get us in trouble? You're the one who always get in trouble, American Drag!"  
"American Dragon, not drag!"  
"Guys, I'm hungry! There is always trouble whenever my stomach growls!" complained Bloo as he feels a tremble in what should be his stomach.  
"Shut up, Bloo!" snapped the other guys.  
As the boys stop at a part of the hill, the Imaginary Friend continues his friend, "One time you made me go up this big hill and promised me a twinkie! I know I am going to be late for dinner now and Mr. H will yelled at me! He isn't going to let me eat my dinner and he's going to punished me, big time! You guys...ugh, anyone got a candy bar? A Baby Ruth?"  
Once the boys got off their bikes, they spotted three rocks in the distance near a beach. An eager Timmy gets the map and takes a look at it.  
"I knew it! There they are!" Timmy said excited as he points at the rocks. "The rich stuff is near there! Come on, you guys! Let's go!"

On the back road, Tommy continues riding the pink bicycle as fast as he can mumbling, "Timmy". He should almost be there.  
Nearby in a familiar car, Draco is driving up almost upon him. Trixie is sitting next to him, upset about what happened at the convenience store. June is in the back. The Slytherin boy smirks devilishly as he adjusts the rear view mirror. To anyone else, it could be him trying to look behind hi car. But Trixie and June knew that he is trying to look down the former's skirt.  
"Draco, leave that mirror alone or I'm smack you in the face!" yelled Trixie furiously. It's bad enough that Draco has been mean to Tommy and the boys back at the store but the girl shouldn't to deal with that usual crud that the mean boy has tried to pull.  
June giggled in amusement while Draco just snickered. The Te Xuan Ze spots a familiar boy on a pink bicycle up ahead as she added, "Hey, it's Tommy."  
"Oh, neat bike." taunted Draco in amusement. He can tell that the purple-haired boy is too old for a kid's bike, even with a girl's bike.  
"What's he doing?" asked Trixie puzzled as Draco honks the horn to get the boy's attention.  
"And here I wonder why he couldn't get a license." said June with a shrug.  
Tommy looks back and groans upon seeing Draco, Trixie, and June in the car causing him to mumbled, "Oh no". Not this again. He was trying to avoid another confrontation after what happened at the store. The car stops near him.  
"Hey Tommy." said Trixie concerned as she looks at Tommy. She is hoping to make up for Draco's behavior earlier. At least, just to show no hard feelings.  
"What?" asked Draco frowning at the girl.  
"No thanks. Thanks for the offer." said Tommy with a sigh. Getting into a car with the one who is a rival for Trixie's attention is something he is not interested in right now.  
"Yeah, Fenton." said Draco evilly as he grabs by Tommy by the right hand holding his wrist firmly against the car door. It's time for pay back for what happened at the store. "How about a little ride?!"  
"Hey, let go!"  
"Hodl on, here we go!"  
To Tommy's horror, Draco begins to drive very fast with a trapped Tommy in tow as he held the boy by the wrist, forcing the latter to peddle on the kid bike very fast without control.  
"Hey, let go, Draco! Let go!" yelped Tommy as he tried to escape.  
"Draco, let go! You'd hurt him!" yelled June angrily as she and Trixie hits Draco in hopes to make him let go. The Te Xuan Ze may find a few stuff amusing but even this is where she crosses the line!  
Draco ignores the girls' yelling and hitting as he goes faster. Suddenly the training wheels begin to break and come off the bike, much to Tommy's horror.  
"Oh no!" gasped Tommy in horror as the last training wheel came off like mad. The boy yelps as the car and the bike are coming to a turn in the road as well as the woods up ahead. "Oh crud!"  
"So long, Muggle!" laughed Draco evilly as he let go of Tommy's hand while turning his car. The boy couldn't stop the bike in time as he goes flies off the road and goes screaming into the woods.

Timmy and his friends climbed up a steep hill by the sea carrying their bikes. The ride over there is rough and the hill is too steep to continued riding so they have to carry the things.  
"Forget it." snapped Sora as he and his friends drop the bikes upon reaching the top. They are walking the rest of the way.  
"You better hope this is it, beaver boy." snapped Bloo in annoyance. This whole thing better be worth all that trouble.  
"Oh shut up, Bloo." mumbled Timmy. The boy takes the doubloon that he got from the attic out of his pocket. He held it up carefully hoping it will help. He smiles upon seeing three items that kinda fit through the holes in the doubloon in a critical alignment. "Guys, I got a match! I know I do! The lighthouse, the rock, and the restaurant all fit the doubloon!"  
Timmy puts the doubloon out while getting out the map mumbling, "I think the rich stuff is near the restaurant. Sora, I will need your help in the translation as I don't understand a word of Spanish. Right here."  
"Right, right," Sora begins reading next part of the map in Spanish.  
"What does that mean?"  
"Ten times ten."  
"That means a hundred." Timmy said as he tries to figure out the clue.  
Sora translated some more coming up with, "...stretching feet to nearest northern point."  
"Okay, which way is north?"  
"That is where you'll find the treat."  
"The treat...hey, that is where the rich stuff is at! The treat! That's it!" laughed Timmy in conclusion. That could mean one thing.  
"All right, dawg. North is that way." said Jake pointing north while holding his compass eagerly.  
"It is near the restaurant! I knew it!"  
Timmy and Jake begin counting paces as they headed towards the restaurant. They can't wait to find the rich stuff at the restaurant. The whole gang, well except a nervous Bloo, can't wait. After making sixty paces, they noticed something forcing them to hide behind some rocks. They looked up and see two people in trench coats walking into the restaurant while a car is parked nearby.  
"Looks like someone is there." said Sora observing the sight.  
"Sixty and another forty is even one hundred, right to the old restaurant. I know that the rich stuff is there, I just know it," said Timmy with a nod.  
"Still not sure." said Bloo. He pauses then frowns as he realized something, "Is it just me or is it getting late? And what the heck is a summer place doing opening in the fall? I don't know."  
"Oh, calm down, dawg. There's nothing whacked here. Two customers have gone into the restaurant, just two regular dawgs." Jake said trying to assure Bloo.  
"What if they are not customers? What if they're drug dealers?!"  
"Drug dealers? Oh give me a break!" snapped Jake as he hits Bloo on the head. "Check out their clothes. Do drug dealers were polyester rags? No way! They couldn't be caught dead in those, yo!"  
"Hey, Jake. Can you turned into dragon mode and use your enhanced eyesight and your hearing to check just to make sure?" asked Timmy while taking a look at the map.  
"Yeah. Sure. Dragon up!" yelled Jake as he turns into the American Dragon. "Okay, time for the eyesight and hearing..."  
Suddenly Jake's flame breath shoots out when he screams and hits Sora in the butt making him scream in pain. Bloo has to cover his mouth to muffle the screams so not to give the four away.  
"Oh man! Not my flame breath! That always happen when I scream, sneezes, or simply breaths too hard!" yelped Jake in alarm as Sora glares at him while his screams were still muffled, "Sorry, dawg, sorry!"  
Jake waves the flames from Sora's butt putting them out while the boy kept struggling. The half dragon said, "Calm down. It won't hurt in five minutes, yo."  
Once the flames are dead, Jake mumbled, "Got to control my breath. Sorry, dawg! Okay...time for the eyesight and the hearing...okay, I got it!"  
As the boys watch on, Jake begins to try using the enhanced eyesight and hearing of his dragon form. Suddenly he yelps and a jet flies overhead making his ears hurt. He groans while admitting, "Oh dawg! One downside to dragon eyes and dragon ears: Super-eyesight and super-hearing makes one super-sensitive to bright lights and loud noises."  
"Oh geez, Jake." groaned Timmy as Jake, back to normal, came back to the others, his chance to take a better look at the two has failed.  
"This is so going to cost me when I get home."  
"Hey guys, I just realized something. How did we know that someone didn't already follow this map?" asked Sora with a frown. After all, what if someone has followed it and found the treasure already? Then this adventure is for nothing! "And they got what is buried there?"  
"Yeah! Maybe he's right! Let's go!" said Bloo eagerly. He tries to leave but Jake grabs him pulling the Imaginary Friend back down in annoyance.  
"Get back here." said Jake with a sigh.  
"Well, they might but I haven't heard of anyone finding more stuff than what is at the museum." Timmy pointed out. It's true. If anyone has found anything, the treasure woulda been reported to be found already. "Anyway, to some people, the map is worth enough as it is. After all, why else did some explorer dude finds a map that is 100 years old, put a frame around it, and called it art?"  
Timmy looks at the map and discovered something. "Hey look at this. It's like a magazine folded!"  
"Really?" asked Jake interested.  
"You see. One half, two halves, together make a whole." Timmy explained as he folds and unfolds the map to prove his point while pointing at some landmarks. "Here's the lighthouse, the rock, and the restaurant which is above the X! X marks the spot!"  
"Hey, guys. How are we going to dig it up?" asked Sora puzzled as Timmy folded the map back up. "I don't think the owners would allow us to do so even if we were to go up and say 'hello, can we please dig up your floor'? They will think we are nuts!"  
"Nah, no way. The place is obvious open for business even in the fall. All we got to do is go in, make it look like we're ordering something, and dig up the place!"  
"Come on, let's go." said Jake as the boys get up and start going to the restaurant.  
"Okay." Bloo said getting nervous.

The Toonies headed toward the restaurant with high hopes. However their hopes are interrupted when two noises came from inside the restaurant stopping them in their tracks.  
"Timmy, oh man that sounded like gunshots!" yelled Bloo horrified as he runs up. "Not the ones in the movies, real gunshots! I think they're going to kill us!"  
Sora and Jake looks worried but Timmy snapped, "Aw, turn your brain, if you have on, back on, okay? Someone dropped a pot or something."  
"Oh yeah. Right." said Jake calming down a bit.  
"Yeah, someone dropped a pot." A calmed down Sora said as the boys continued to the restaurant.  
"You sure about that?" asked Bloo nervously as he follows his friends to the restaurant. "If you're sure, then I'm sure, Timmy. I mean, they may pick up the pots and...well...they're going to kill us! In fact..."  
As the boys got to front steps, Timmy, annoyed by Bloo's complaining, goes over and covers the Imaginary Friend's mouth snapping, "Shut up, Bloo. If you're so freaked out, we'd take a peek inside! But just shut up for now!"  
Timmy lets go of Bloo as he follows Sora and Jake to go around a corner of the place to find a window to peek into. Bloo spots a soda cooler in front of the place.  
"All right, soda! I am thirsty!" laughed Bloo eagerly as he runs up to the cooler. He opens it and frowns as there is nothing inside. He closes the lid snapping, "Darn it!"  
Timmy, Sora, and Jake found a window and peek in. They see three figures inside, one of them is carrying something into the kitchen.  
"What is that?" asked Sora worried.  
"Come on, get going...Alan..." snapped a figure, whose appears to have a woman voice. The boys wonder what it is one of them is holding. Due to the dirty window, it is hard to see what the object is. Timmy takes a puff on his aspirator getting nervous.  
"I bet the cook is carrying something into the kitchen." said Jake trying to assure himself and the boys.  
"Right, maybe food. Or trash." agreed Timmy a bit nervous.  
"Better not let them see us."  
Bloo meanwhile wanders to the side and finds a garage that has a door that is a bit open. Out of curiously, he opens the door and finds a vehicle in there. Bloo looks scared. For some reason, he felt like he himself has seen this vehicle before.  
"ORV..." Bloo then notices something in the car itself. "Bullet holes..." The Imaginary Friend's eyes widen in terror as he finally put two and two together. This is the same ORV from the police chase he saw earlier today, "Bullet holes?!"  
Bloo runs up to the doorway just as the others are about to run in. The Imaginary Friend yells frantically trying to warn his friends. Jake hushed him as he goes inside the place. Bloo kept on trying to yell until Timmy grabs him and brings the Imaginary Friend inside snapping, "Come on, Bloo!"

The four boys, upon entering the restaurant, look around. The place looks like its trashed and haven't been used in years. Why would anyone want to eat in here is beyond them.  
"Man, this place is a summer restaurant? My guess it hasn't been open for ten summers." said Sora in amusement.  
"And how long have you been at that window?!" yelled a voice. The boys are startled as they turn around, seeing a woman behind them. Unknown to any of them, it is Coco herself. She and her sons are using the restaurant as a hideout.  
"Well, enough to see that this place needs motels for roaches."  
Suddenly without warning, Seifer storms out of the kitchen angrily as he yelled, "What am I supposed to create with that ridiculous piece of..." The man stops short upon seeing the boys. He didn't expect more unexpected guests. Worried, Seifer spoke to Coco in French. Since Sora doesn't know French yet, he couldn't understand what they mean.  
"Seifer, please. These boys are just customers." Coco said gently. She figured that Timmy and his friends still think that this place is a restaurant. The woman decided that if she serves them something, they will not be suspicious about what's going on and leave.  
Seifer spoke to Coco in French. In translation, it means, "Mom, this is not a restaurant."  
Coco spoke back in French. Translation: "Do what I told you to do, you idiot."  
"Sorry, mom." apologized Seifer in French. Finally, in English, the man spoke to the boys saying, "Why don't you boys make yourself at home? Mom will cook your something huh?"  
Seifer comes near them, freaking the boys out. Coco snapped in annoyance, "What do you brats want?!"  
The boys yelps as they turned to face her. Nervously, Jake answered, "Uh... a glass of water, yo."  
"Yeah, water." said Bloo quickly.  
"All right, they want four waters. Anything else," Coco asked with a fake smile.  
"Yeah." said Timmy quickly.  
"Right, dawg." said Jake nervously.  
Sora however smirks as he walks forward saying, "No! I want the Veal Scallopine!" This made the boys yelp. Sora is going to get them all killed unless he shut up. They jumped with anxiety and trying to signal the boy to shut up by making mime-zipping their mouths shut and turning the key motions.  
"Sora, shut up." hissed Timmy in horror.  
Sora didn't hear his friends as he goes near Coco continuing, "...I want the Fettucini Alfredo...a bottle of Fettucini, a 1981."  
Coco, annoyed with Sora's attitude, grabs him and holds the boy in a headlock. After forcing his mouth open, the woman snapped, "Look, we serve only one thing here...and that is tongue."  
To the boys' horror, Coco gets a switchblade out, forces Sora to stick his tongue out, and opens the weapon. The boys cover their mouths in horror.  
"Like tongues, right?" asked Coco evilly causing the boys to shake their heads no. Coco laughs evilly then closes her switchblade while releasing Sora who went back to the boys. "Is that all?" The boys nodded yes as they backed away from the frightening woman. "SIT DOWN!"  
The boys yelped as they sat in some chairs at a table nearby. Coco, in satisfaction, headed to the kitchen. Bloo, frightened beyond all relief, falls over. That woman is so frightening.  
"Yo, Bloo. You okay, dawg." Jake asked Bloo worried.  
"Yeah, yeah. Listen, guys...I..." Bloo said breathing in and out trying to warn the others of what he found in the garage.  
"Hey, guys...where are those two guys. The ones in the polyester sits that came in before we did? What happened to them?"  
"I know."  
"What, Bloo? What do you know? What is it?" Timmy asked Bloo looking worried.  
"Guys...I think we should get out of here now. There will be some kind of..." Bloo was interrupted as his friends hushed him. He lower his voice looking scared as he continued, "...hostage thing. I saw an...an...ORV in the garage. The four wheel drive, bullet holes the size of..."  
Sora rolls his eyes in annoyance as he covers Bloo's mouth as he remarked, "Seriously, Bloo. I'm going to O.D. on that nonsense you thought of."  
"Yeah." said Jake in agreement, then together with Timmy they said, "Shut up."  
Suddenly they are startled as four glasses are slammed onto the table. Coco has returned with their drinks.  
"There. Your water." snapped Coco wanting the boys to drink up and leave already.  
"Thank you!" said the boys quickly as they take their glasses.  
"Thank you sir...err, madam." said Jake while correcting himself, fearing the woman's reprisal if she hears Jake calling the woman a 'sir'.  
"Thanks, sir." Timmy said. He yelps as Coco glares at him, "I mean, madam!"  
"Uh...this is water, right?" Sora asked puzzled as he held his glass up. The water inside looks pale pinkish. It looks like it came from old pipes or was in a dirty tank for years. The third option is too sick to mention out loud.  
"Well, it's wet, right? So drink it!" snapped Coco angrily.  
"Uh, miss!" said Timmy quickly as he shakes around a bit. "Where's the bathroom?"  
"Why? Can't you hold it?"  
"Well, no." The truth is though, is that Timmy is pretending to want to go to the bathroom for two reasons. 1, to get away from the scary woman. And 2, to check out the rest of the restaurant in hopes to find out the next part of Barbossa's map.  
"Uh, Timmy? I don't think you want to go to the bathroom in this place." said Bloo disturbed, unaware of what Timmy's thinking.  
"And why not," Coco asked glaring at the Imaginary Friend.  
"Well...there may be daddy long legs in there and..." Bloo turns around and sees someone, Alan, carrying 'trash' through the window. He yelped as he turned to Timmy remarking, "...or dead things!"  
"Yo, Timmy." taunted Sora as he pours the dirty water alternatively between two glasses in hopes to coax the boy into going to the bathroom faster. "Need a bathroom?"  
"Killer dead things...big...mean..."  
"Lady, please, please!" yelled Timmy jumping up quickly desperately wanting to leave.  
Coco groans then sighs as she said, "It's downstairs. First door on the right."  
"Right, thanks!" said Timmy quickly as he gets up and makes a beeline for the stairs.  
"Timmy, no!" protested Bloo in alarm.  
"Stay to the right!" yelled Coco at Timmy, reminding the boy harshly.  
"Right, got it!" yelled Timmy not wanting to look back.  
"Dead things, dead things!" screamed Bloo like a manic.  
As Timmy got to the stairs, Coco yelled while repeating, "Stay to the right!"  
"Right, right. To the right. Got it!" yelled Timmy as he went down the stairs as fast as he could.

Upon reaching the basement, a relieved Timmy got the map out and unrolls it. He yelps as he hits his head on a light bulb hanging nearby. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he looks around. The basement looks dark and damp. This is obviously the good place for One-Eyed Barbossa in hiding his treasure.  
"All right, One-Eyed Barbossa...you are down here, I can sense it. I know..." Timmy looks to the right and sees the bathroom Coco mentioned that is on the first door to the right. He gags as the thing smells like it hasn't been clean in years. "Ugh. That reeks!" Suddenly a roar is heard getting the boy's attention. "What the..."  
Out of curiosity, Timmy goes down the hallway and sees a slightly open door at the end. He peeks in and finds an unusual looking room. Inside is Seifer singing in French. Of course, if singing means you are making noises enough to torture someone. And that someone is in chair groaning and cringing. And if someone, you mean something that is chained to a wall trapped. Whatever it is roars again forcing Seifer to stop singing.  
"Geez, you went and ruin my song, you did it again!" yelled Seifer angrily as he hits the creature. Timmy cringes. Even if the creature didn't like the singing, that is really cruel. "See what I made ya, huh?" Seifer points to a dinner plate in his hands angrily. "You want it? Here, have some!!!"  
Seifer throws some food at the poor creature's face making it yelp. Timmy shook his head sadly. That creature looks like he has suffered a lot.  
"Fine, forget it!" snapped Seifer as he puts the dinner plate on the floor and begins to leave. "You leave me no choice!" Seifer left the room and closed the door. Timmy is in plain sight but luckily for him, the crook didn't see him. "Geez, you're bad as mom and Alan. You never let me finish anything.  
"Please!" cried the creature through the door. It is really hungry.  
Seifer pauses then begins singing in French once more, as if taunting the poor thing. Suddenly Timmy yelps. The boy has activated a mousetrap that is on his behind. Timmy does his best to not make any noises. Luckily for him, Seifer, who still didn't see him, went upstairs.  
Calming down, Timmy manages to get the mousetrap off his pants. After getting it off, he hear the creature crying some more mumbling, "Hungry, hungry! Food, si! Please!"  
Timmy opens the door to the creature's room and peeks inside. The poor thing is crying while pulling its chains. Whatever it is did not deserve to be left hungry. Timmy spies the dinner plate out of the creature's reach.  
Taking pity on the creature, Timmy spies a broom nearby and takes it. Using the handle, the pink hat wearing boy pushes the plate near the creature. Whatever it is hears the commotion resulting in the thing to turn around and for it to growl at Timmy. The boy gasps at what the...thing looks like. Alarmed, Timmy drops the broom and runs out of the room while the creature takes the dinner plate and laughs madly as it held its meal to its mouth.  
Timmy runs out of the basement, scared out of his mind. But upon reaching the top of the stairs, suddenly he is grabbed by behind with a hand covering his mouth. Someone has grabbed him but luckily and unluckily, it isn't Coco or her boys.  
"Seriously, Timmy, why can't you stay at home like I told you?" scolded Tommy, who has survived the bicycle crash earlier as he takes his little brother over to the door. Turning to the other boys, he yelled, "Let's get out of here, let's go!"  
The boys yelps as they follows Tommy and Timmy out which got faster when Coco appears with her chasing them out snapping, "Get out of here! Get out and stay out!"  
As the boys rush out of the restaurant, the evil woman closes the door upon their exit. She turns around and frowns. She remarked, "This is why I hate kids."

Author's note  
Looks like Timmy saw...something. What is it? And will the boys be able to sneak back into the restaurant to find out where to find Barbossa's treasure. They will get two new figures helping out while dodging the Matthews villains. Read and review. Remember the suggestions if any!


	6. Chapter 5: Trixie and June Joins In

Author's note  
Very nice, especially the suggestion. Now it's time for two more kids to help out.

**Chapter 5: Trixie and June Joins In**

Once the kids are at a safe distance from the restaurant, they stop to take a breather. Most of the boys listen as Timmy describe what he saw in the basement.  
"I swear, I mean it, they got...something down there." insisted Timmy in concern making Sora go 'ooh'. "Whatever it is is chained to the wall."  
"Oh right, sure. Give me a break." said Tommy rolling his eyes in annoyance. His brother is picking up Bloo's story telling habit.  
"I mean it! This creature, he looks like some sort of Minotaur thing and he looks gross, distorted, and such!"  
The boys went ooh and aah as Timmy said that. Tommy however snapped, "Right, like your brain? Say goodbye to your friends."  
"Hey, guys, look!" Bloo said as he pointed at the restaurant. The boys duck as they see Coco and her sons coming out of the restaurant to the parked ORV. They are bringing out some sort of black bag with something in there. Whatever it is, it is heavy.  
"Darn it, mom, why did you have to shoot him?" Alan asked in annoyance while holding the body.  
"He's a fed, what else?" snapped Coco in annoyance.  
"Well, why couldn't we just take him in the car, bring him to the side of the road, and shoot him then, huh?"  
"Just put him in the car!"  
"Over here, Alan." insisted Seifer while taking the bag.  
"Don't tell me what to do!" scowled Alan angrily at his brother.  
"Mom, give me over here..."  
"I'm the one who's always gotta..."  
"Gotta what?" challenged Seifer angrily.  
Since the three are speaking too far away, the boys couldn't figure out what they're saying or doing. Whatever it is they are doing, it doesn't look good.  
"Man, what is in that bag they're holding?" asked Jake worried.  
"Probably trash from the restaurant." suggested Timmy hopefully. For some reason, however, he doubted it.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah...I think."  
"You think they got a lot of trash in there that big?" asked Jake skeptically. For some reason, he doesn't think whatever in the bag is trash at all.  
"Guys, look, I really saw bullet holes in their car about this big." insisted Bloo showing how big the bullet holes are. "Look, our parents and guardians are worried sick about us by now and it's dinner time."  
"Yeah, I agreed." said Sora.  
"How about we go home, huh?"  
"And what home do we have?" asked Timmy with a sigh. "In a couple more hours, we won't have a home to go back to. This is our last chance, guys, to see if there really is any rich stuff."  
"Well...geez..." Bloo said as if reconsidering. Suddenly the boys yelps as they heard the ORV being started. The Matthews are about to leave with whatever they just put in the ORV.  
"Duck, now. Get down!" said Timmy quickly as the boys duck out of sight as they watch the car leave.  
"See?! Those are the bullet holes in the back of that thing!"  
Suddenly something grabs Sora from behind and he screams in alarm. The boys jumped thought that they have been caught. However, to their relief and mostly annoyance, it isn't trouble.  
"Oh geez! Warn a guy before you do that!" yelled Bloo angrily. The five boys have come face to face with two giggling girls by the name of Trixie and June, "Geez, give me a heart attack, why don't you?!"  
"Too bad you don't have a heart." giggled June in amusement, "Hey Sora. You looked better from behind."  
"Oh, you think that's scary?! Look in a mirror!" snapped Sora in annoyance as he shows June a pocket mirror making her see her own reflection in the progress.  
"Scary." said Jake and Bloo with a smirk.  
"And ugly!" added Bloo. He hides behind Tommy when June gave him a death glare.  
"Sorry about that. We followed you right after..." Trixie blushed a bit as Tommy smiles.  
"Oh really?" asked Tommy in amusement.  
"Yeah, June and I were out driving with that creep Draco." Trixie looks worried as she notes a scrape that is on Tommy's face. He most likely got it after the incident involving Draco's car. As she touches it, Trixie said, "Oh sorry about your face."  
"Aw, don't worry. I was born with it." said Tommy brushing the scrape with his wrist. Trixie giggled slightly, "Gotcha."  
"Well, what he did you to you wasn't cool. Draco was a total creep. I mean he is always tilting the mirror so he could look down my shirt. Added that to what he did to you and I elbowed his lip."  
"Oh, elbow his lip, huh?"  
"Yeah!" laughed Trixie along with Tommy.  
"You got it." laughed June happily. She got to admit. Seeing Draco getting elbowed in the lip by an angry Trixie has really made her day.

While Tommy is busy talking with the girls, the other boys sneak back to the front door of the restaurant. With the Matthews gone, it is safe to search the place. Sora opens the door but it's locked. Jake turns into his dragon mode and tries to use his powers to open the door while Sora uses his Keyblade. No prevail.  
"Not good. It's locked." said Sora with a frown as his and Jake's attempts to open the door has proven to be worthless.  
"Oh good, yeah." said Bloo with a smile.  
"Hey, Bloo. Wait. Wait a minute."  
"Yeah?"  
Sora gaves a devilishly smirk as he added, "Believe it or not, I once filmed you dressed like a woman, dancing around with a picture of NSync. Want a DVD of it?"  
"What?!" yelled Bloo angrily. How did...  
"They sell well on the internet."  
Bloo roared furiously as he charges at Sora but the Keyblade holder got out of the way causing the Imaginary Friend to slam into the door causing it to open up and for him to fall face first into the place.  
Jake comment, "I don't get it. That door proved impervious to my dragon powers AND Sora's Keyblade, but Bloo was able to break it open by slamming into it?"  
Sora points out, "Hey, it was in the script. Besides, it IS kind of funny if you really stop to think about it. I mean, it was impervious to OUR stuff, but NOT to Bloo."  
The boys giggled as they thank Bloo while going into the place.

Realizing what just happened, Tommy, Trixie, and June headed towards the restaurant as the former is going to get his little brother.  
"Wait out here followed I get my brother, okay?" asked Tommy as he goes to the restaurant while Trixie and June follow part way. "I'd be right back."  
"Not sure you should. You are going to get in trouble." said Trixie with a frown not liking the looks of the place.  
"Try not to leave, okay?"  
"Forget it." groaned June as, while Tommy goes into the restaurant, she and Trixie begins to walk away. "No way I'm staying at this dump."

Tommy came into the restaurant while the boys talk to talk about once more. So far, they are arguing about the map.  
"Hey, shut up, okay? We just got to get the lowest point of the floor!" exclaimed Timmy as he takes charge.  
"Forget the lowest point, Timmy!" snapped Tommy causing the boys to jump. "We're leaving, now!"

Outside, June didn't noticed where she is going as she ends up stepping on a rake. The thing causes something to spring up, a foot from the Te Xuan Ze's face. The thing are some rotten old rags and a dead fish stuck to the end but it is enough to freak the girls out. They scream in horror as they run back to the restaurant.

"No way, Tommy!" snapped Timmy denying his older brother back inside the restaurant. He hasn't come all this way to find Barbossa's stuff just to turn back now.  
"Timmy!" snapped Tommy annoyed as he comes forward. He isn't going to put up with any more of this today!  
Suddenly the girls runs in still scared out of their minds as they kept on screaming while Trixie runs to the safely of Tommy.  
"Turn the lights on!" yelled Timmy alarmed to Sora as the Keyblade holder heads to a light switch nearby.  
"Oh geez!" yelped June terrified. She got terrified some more as Sora turns on the light switch causing a lot of lights to exploded some more.  
"Oh geez." yelped Trixie as she looks around the restaurant. This place...it looks terrible!  
"Oh man, you should of seen what we just saw. It's terrifying. I nearly jumped out of my skin!"  
"Yeah, whatever it is, it came out of the bushes and almost killed us! Tell me I'm pretty, Tommy."  
"Look, Tommy, please." insisted Timmy worried hoping that his brother would saw sense and allow the boys to take a look around.  
"Yeah." agreed Jake.  
"Supposed we do find something? Let us search this place, please, for a couple more minutes."  
"Forget it. I am not in the mood for this. We're going home now." said Tommy sternly.  
"No." said Timmy worried.  
"Come on, listen to the big guy," said Bloo getting scared. The last thing he wants is for those scary people to come back and see them trespassing in the restaurant.  
"Hey, Tommy." said Trixie with a smile as she takes the boy's hand. Tommy looks at her as the girl cooed, "Why not you give him a few minutes? That way, you can stay here...with me."  
"Cool." said Sora with a smile as Trixie pulls Tommy's hand closer to her face while she looks at him. Tommy blushes madly.  
"Yeah, she knows what she's talking about. Listen to her." said Timmy eagerly knowing that Tommy will have to give in to what the girl has said eventually.  
"Yeah, yeah."  
"Sure, I think." said Bloo uneasily.  
"Listen to her!" laughed Jake.  
"Let's go!" exclaimed the Toonies as they begin to head downstairs eagerly.

Author's note  
This is all for now. Trixie and June have come into the boys' adventure. What will they find? Anything good or bad? Either way, stay tuned for the next chapter. Read, review, and/or suggest!


	7. Chapter 6: The Tunnel Entrance

**Chapter 6: The Tunnel Entrance**

Tommy reluctantly agrees to allow Timmy and his friends to search the place, on the condition that if they don't find anything that they give up the silly search and come on home.  
As they headed downstairs, they heard a grunt that made the Toonies scream in fright.  
June pauses as she said, "Bloo, for once I hope that was your stomach."  
"That is no stomach...that's the thing." said Timmy excited.  
"More like Megatron." said Bloo shivering in fear.  
"Come on, I think it's human? You guys wanna see it?" Some of the boys shake their heads, frightened to see what the thing is, "Relax, guys. It's chained to the wall. Just ssh."  
The gang then headed down the hallway and right to the door where Timmy saw...whatever it is he saw. As they get closer, the creature in that room makes another groan while rattling its chains.  
"I don't think I wanna go, Timmy. Please don't make me go, please." said Sora scared.  
"It's chained to the wall, calm down." assured Timmy. Sora is the Keyblade holder and he's acting like a scared baby?  
"You sure?"  
"You want to go, right?"  
"Yeah..at least I want to." said Sora trying to be brave.  
"Good. Let's go." said Timmy as the gang got to the door to the creature's room. The pink hat wearing boy opens it as most of the Toonies and June enter so they can see the thing  
"I don't want to see it." said Trixie scared as she and Tommy has chosen to stay outside. They look at each other and smiled lovingly. The two leans forward getting ready to kiss.  
Suddenly the creature in the room screams causing the kids to yelp and run off. They rammed into Tommy and Trixie, interrupting their kiss and causing them all to go falling into another room nearby. As most of the kids fell to the floor (all but June who managed to keep her balance), Tommy and Trixie fell onto the couch, with the girl on top of the boy. The two look at each other and smiles, about to kiss again.  
"Shame, shame," mocked Bloo as he and the boys watch on in amusement.  
"We know your name, dawg!" laughed Jake eagerly. The two looks embarrassed. They can't kiss when people are watching.  
"Come on, give her the tongue, you know you wanna!" laughed Sora madly.  
"Oh geez, you're sick. I don't wanna look at all." said June in disgust not knowing what is more disgusting, the boys' reaction or Tommy and Trixie's near kiss.  
"Get me up!" yelled Bloo as the boys got up and help the Imaginary Friend to whatever is supposed to be his feet. "Thanks."  
"No problem." said Sora in amusement.  
"I can feel it, you guys. I could sense that Barbossa is really down here." said Timmy eagerly. This must be where the lowest point of the floor is at.  
"That's cool. Good pad, I oughta build one like this." said Jake as he looks around the room. The place is dusty and is in need of a maid but isn't too bad.  
"Okay, we're walking right above here..."  
"Water!" said Bloo happily as he spies a water cooler nearby. He puts his face under it and press the valve but ended up spilling water on his eye.  
The girls meanwhile are talking to each other, wondering what to do now.  
"We can do it, okay, come on." said Trixie as she whacks June on the hip much to the Asian's annoyance.  
"Now hold on. No." said June in annoyance. Her friend's behavior is bugging her all of the sudden.  
Timmy meanwhile looks around. There's got to be a place to dig up the treasure, or a way to find where to find the rich stuff.  
"...back, and the stairs go up, and right about here must have been where we said we got to get to the lowest spot." said Timmy pondering trying to figure out how to 'dig' up the stuff as Bloo is still trying to get water from the cooler.  
"You talking to yourself again, Timmy?" joked Sora. He yelps as the pink hat wearing boy has grab something and nearly nicks the Keyblade holder with it. "Ow!"  
"Sorry!"  
"He, what are you doing?" Sora yelps as Timmy has got his hand on some sort of tool and raises it above his head. "Hey, Timmy, stop!"  
Too late as Timmy hits the floor trying to cracks it open. All he did was get vibrated by the tool.  
"Oh, for crying out..." Tommy groaned in annoyance while he seizes the tool from his brother before he hurts someone or himself.  
"Tommy." said Timmy in annoyance.  
"Will you knock that off? There's nothing buried under there, got it?"  
"There is so! There has to be something buried under there!"  
"Dream on! It's the 21st Century!" snapped Tommy as he tosses the tool aside. He is thinking more of getting himself and everyone else out of the place now.  
"According to the map, something is buried under there, I swear!" protested Timmy.  
"Oh come on! I say..."  
"Guys, guys. I got a cool idea. Maybe if we could pour chocolate all over the floor, we can watch as Bloo eat his way through?" asked Sora with a smirk.  
Bloo stops trying to drink the water and looks annoyed upon hearing Sora's remark. Once again, the boy has poke fun at him and his eating habits. Enough is enough!  
"All right, that's it. I can stand it many times before but I can't stand it no more!" yelled Bloo furiously. Suddenly the Imaginary Friend bumps into the cooler causing it to wobble. He yelps as Bloo tries to catch it. "I got it, I got it, I got it!" But his attempt causes the stand to tip over causing the cooler to break upon landing the hard floor spilling the water in the progress. "Oops, don't got it."  
"You idiot!" groaned the boys in annoyance. Once again, Bloo's clumsiness is at it again.  
"Well, look at it this way, it's probably not a deposit bottle."  
June groans as she remarked, "This is ridiculous and crazy. I'm feeling like I'm babysitting except that I'm not getting paid."  
Jake crack, "Look at it this way; it's good practice for when JusSonic eventually gets around to his 'Adventures in Babysitting' parody."  
"Guys, quiet. Listen." said Timmy suddenly.  
"Huh? What?" asked Sora as he listens. All he's hearing is the water that spilled from the broken cooler bottle draining away to somewhere.  
"Yeah, and?" asked Tommy puzzled.  
"That sounds like what happened when my grandpa goes to the bathroom. Why should I care about something like that disgusting?"  
"No, seriously. The noise sounded deep." said Timmy. He's right. The noise of the water draining into something sounded deeper. "There's got to be a hole or a passageway, over here!"  
Timmy looks and sees that the water is heading to the fireplace nearby that has its usual log and stuff. Tommy comes over as he said, "Move it. I'm going to see."  
"Oh, Tommy...he is being so sweet to me." said Trixie looking lovingly at the purple-haired boy. "He isn't like Draco at all. He is kind and handsome."  
"Oh give me a break!" groaned June in disbelief. "Hello, while your mind is in the clouds, we are in a basement!"  
Tommy sees something about the fireplace, something is underneath the logs. He pulls them away and sees a grate hiding underneath it.  
"Ha ha ha! See, what did I told you?! I was right, I was right!" laughed Timmy eagerly. "Come on!"  
Tommy manages to pull the grate up. He looks down and sees rotted boards underneath the thing. He feels something coming up.  
"I can feel the air, there's something down there." said Tommy in amazement. Perhaps Timmy was right, perhaps the treasure of One-Eyed Barbossa is real!  
"Told ya there is something." said Timmy with a wide grin. He can tell that his brother is finally believing in the story Danny has told Timmy now.  
"Oh man, cool! It got to be the treasure." said Sora eager to find the treasure already.  
Nearby, Jake finds some sort of machine and toys with it. He pushes a button causing it to start. He remarked, "Cool, check this out, dawgs."  
"Careful, Tommy," Timmy told his brother in precaution. The older brother kicks at the board causing them to break. The boards fell downward into some sort of tunnel below.  
"You okay?" asked Sora to Tommy.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." said Tommy looking down. Sure enough, he sees a tunnel down there.  
"There's a passageway under there! It must lead to the rich stuff!" said Timmy excited. All he and his friends got to go now is followed the tunnel and they will find One-Eyed Barbossa and his treasure in no time!  
"That's the tunnel start." said Sora in amazement.  
"See?"  
Jake meanwhile continues watching the machine as it is printing out stuff. Out of curiosity, the half dragon picks up a paper. He sees something familiar on it. A certain money shape thing.  
"Fifty dollar bill. Fifty dollar bill." said Jake as he looks at the paper. Then his eyes widen as he realized what they are, "Fifty dollar bill?! Fifty dollar bill!"  
"Fifty dollar bill?" asked the girls at once as they heard what the Asian is saying looking surprised.  
"Fifty dollar bill! Dawgs, we got hundreds of fifty dollar bill here! We got the money we need to save the Toon Docks!" The gang, upon hearing that, rushes over to Jake as he passes sheets to everyone. If that's the case, then they don't need to go through all that trouble of going after Barbossa's treasure, "Billons, yo!"  
"All right, real!" said Sora happily as the kids cheered wildly, all but one.  
"Hold it, hold it!" Tommy interrupted as he looks at the page he's holding and frowns.  
"Huh, what's wrong?" asked Jake puzzled. What is wrong and why is Tommy frowning like that?  
"Oh forget it. They're nothing but fakes!"  
"What, no!"  
"I'm serious, they're nothing but counterfeit bills!" said Tommy in disgust as he crumples the page. "They're phony bills, that's what."  
"No, they're not." protested Jake though deep down he knew that what Tommy said is true.  
"Oh man. I knew these people were evil the moment I saw them!" groaned Timmy as the other kids ditch their pages. They should of known that the three they saw a while ago were counterfeiters.  
"No."  
"You know how many years you get for counterfeiting? 25!" yelped Trixie not wanting to think of the sight of someone like her in prison.  
"Oooh." groaned the Toonies in disappointment. They almost have it, only to almost be destroyed by counterfeiting!  
"Oh guys, look at this!" yelled June horrified. She found a newspaper and shows it to her friends. "I know these people!"  
The gang looks at the front page and yelps as they see the prison photos of, you guessed it, Coco, Seifer, and Alan. The headline reads, 'The Matthews Strike Again!'  
"Oh crud, it's the Matthews!" gasped Tommy as he recognized the criminals. The town of Toon Town is familiar with the criminal activities of Coco La Bouche Matthews and her boys!  
"Oh whack, dude. That's the creep from upstairs!" yelped Jake as he points at the picture of Seifer.  
"The same guy who tried to sing." said Timmy as he is still cringing from hearing Seifer singing before.  
"See? See?! I told you guys! I told you they are trouble, but did you listen, no!!!" yelled Bloo angrily and upset. "I was right all along and you ignore me anyway!"  
"Okay, okay. We admit, Bloo. You were right this time."  
"'This time'?! 'This time?!' Oh, so I'm right this time! What about the next time when I'm right, huh?! Will you continue to ignore me then?!" Bloo growls in disgust as he prepares to leave the room. "You guys are crazy and self-destructive! You all should be locked up and never released! I'm getting out of..."  
Before the Imaginary Friend could leave, he passed by the walk-in freeze and stops. He sniffs and smiles as he said, "Is that...ice cream?"  
Bloo goes to freezer door and jumps up to look into the window. Excited, the Imaginary Friend opens the door and laughs madly. He is in Ice Cream Heaven as there are a lot of ice cream containers all around.  
"All right, all right! Swensons!" laughed Bloo madly as he grabs some ice cream containers. "Oh, and they got 'Pralines 'n Cream'! 'Mississippi Mud'! And, oh my...'Chocolate Eruption'! Ha ha!"  
As Bloo kept reading the labels like mad, his friends came over with disrupted looks on their face. It isn't because of Bloo's new behavior. It's because of something they saw passed him. Of course the Imaginary Friend didn't noticed at first.  
"'Apple'. They got 'Grape', Grape I tell ya! They got 'Super-Dupe Chocolate Druption and..." Bloo was interrupted as Timmy taps him slightly on the shoulder. He finally noticed the guys' disrupt faces, with their mouths hanging open, "Uh, what?"  
Bloo turns around and finally saw what the others have seen. There is something else besides him and ice cream in the freezer and it suddenly turned to face him. To Bloo's horror, it is a dead body of a man in a suit that has an ID tag on him that said 'Stan Smith'.  
Bloo screams in terror as he backs out of the freezer while the body itself falls out as well. The others catch him but scream as the body fell out as well right onto Bloo.  
"AAHHH! It's a Simpsons rip off!" screamed Bloo as he got out of his friends' hold resulting in the body to fall onto the ground.  
The gang looks even more horrified. Now Timmy, Jake, Sora, and Bloo know about happen to the two guys who came in before. They were both murdered! First counterfeiting, now this! What more can happen?  
To their horror, they got their answer the hard way as they heard the sound of the front door opening upstairs. The gang huddle closer keeping quiet as the floorboards above are creaking.  
"That's the door." said Jake quietly. He has a bad feeling on whom the arrivals are.  
He is right as the familiar voice of Coco is heard, "The door is broken. Someone is here!"  
"Weird, I coulda sworn I closed it earlier." said the voice of Alan puzzled. "Hey, who left the lights on?"  
"You did."

Upstairs, Alan goes into the kitchen as he sat a pizza box onto a counter. The Matthews has brought pizza on the way of dumping their 'garbage'. The boy smirks as he opens the box and digs into it.

"Is that pizza?" asked Bloo hungrily as he sniffs the pizza. The others hushed him. "Pepperoni," He got hushed again.

Suddenly Alan yelps as he got hit by a rag. He turns and glares at an annoyed Seifer who is near Coco. The annoyed brother remarked, "Mom, he's eating my pepperoni. Make him stop."  
"Oh, you want your pepperoni?! You got it!" snapped Alan as he grabs a slice and throws it at Seifer before pulling a gun out. "You got it!"  
Furiously, Seifer pulls a gun of his own as he challenge, "Let's go! Come on, we can settle this over the pepperoni now!"  
"Seifer, put that gun away! Put that gun away now!" yelled Coco angrily. She isn't about to allow a gunfight occurred while the three were supposed to be hiding out in this place.  
Disappointed, Seifer did as Coco told him as he remarked, "Mom, it's not fair. You always take his side because you like him more than me."  
"You got it!" yelled Coco as he smacks Seifer in the face and walks away.

Quickly, the Toonies pick the body up and begins trying to put the thing back in the freezer before the Matthews noticed it out of place and them there.  
"Come on, let's go." instructed Sora as the gang puts the body back into the freezer. Of course, during the progress, they unknowingly pushed Bloo into the freezer.  
"Close the door." said Jake as the Toonies did so. Bloo yelps as he realized what just happened.  
"Timmy, Timmy..." hissed Bloo nervous as he is in the freezer with a dead guy.  
With the body (and unknowingly Bloo) in the freezer, the Toonies get ready to make their mistake as most of them run out the door they enter in.  
"Come on, Dil..." Tommy whispered to his brother who isn't trying to leave the room the same way.  
"Dil?" Timmy arches an eyebrow at Tommy.  
"Oh, sorry. Your voices sound so alike, I sometimes get confused." Tommy shrugged.  
"No wonder you like Trixie in this parody." Timmy frowns. "Anyway, we can't get out that way, the Matthews will catch us. The only way out is through the fireplace."  
"What?"  
"It all starts here."  
The others realized that Timmy is right. They knew that they will never get up to the top and escaped to outside without getting by the Matthews. They will be noticed and killed for sure. They know that there's only one option left.  
The gang heads over to the fireplace as they begin climbing down into the shaft one at a time.  
"Watch your foot." said Tommy while climbing down first.  
"Huh?" asked Timmy as he watches his older brother climb down into the tunnel.

Still in the freezer, Bloo pounds on the freezer window trying to get his friends' attention as he yelled, "Guys, help! I'm stuck in here with the Simpsons ripoff! Help," He yelps as the corpse fell onto him. The Imaginary Friend pushes him back into place as he scolded the dead guy, "Stay, got it?"  
Bloo turns back to the window as he continues, "Come on, I'm in here! Oh crud!"  
He said the last part as the dead body fell onto Bloo once more.

"Come on, let's go. You next, Trixie." insisted Timmy motioning the girl to get going.  
"Right." said Trixie nervously as he climbs down after Tommy. Anything is better than getting caught by murdering crooks!

The Matthews begin to go downstairs to get the other body from the freezer, unaware that the Toonies are in the hideout right now.  
"Forget it, Seifer, forget it." mumbled Coco trying to end the pointless argument between her and her son right now.  
"Sorry, okay." groaned Seifer then he begins to argue with Alan.

"Help, help, help! Guys!" screamed Bloo in terror. He is really not liking being stuck in a freezer with a dead guy!

"Will you hurry up, you idiots?!" Coco yelled angrily at her arguing boys as she herself is on her way to get the body.  
"Okay, mom." said Seifer and Alan as they quit arguing while following their mother.

"Better hope, its safe." insisted Timmy worried. The Matthews are on their way. If they catch them, they are dead.  
"Its safe." said Sora as he climbs into the tunnel next.

"Stop messing around and hurry up!" screamed Coco as she and her sons arrived at the room where the Toonies were at before entering what seems to be an empty room.

"I'm not kidding! Look in the window! Help!" screamed Bloo horrified in the freezer. If this keeps up, all his screaming will sure to alert the villains!

"Come on!" said the Toonies as the last of them came down into the tunnel. They are all safe. That is until Tommy noticed that one of them is missing.  
"Hey, where's Bloo?" asked Tommy looking around. The Imaginary Friend is missing.  
"Oh geez, don't tell me he's still up there!" yelped Timmy as he looks up to where they enter a while ago. He is a goner if the Matthews spot him. And so will they if the crooks spotted the tunnel entrance!  
Tommy climbs back up and peeks out of the opening. Upon spotting the Matthews, he grabs the logs and pulled them back in place, hiding the opening in the nick of time.  
"I told him not to touch that, I worked two hours on that." scowled Alan getting into another argument with his brother.  
"Ha! You can kiss my..." Seifer begins to say angrily.  
"Shut up!" snapped Coco shutting her sons up. She noticed something on the floor that got her attention. Looking closely, she frowned as she remarked, "I knew someone was here. The cooler is broken!"  
"Maybe it was a tremor."  
"Check your brother!"  
"Come on, he couldn't have done it. Maybe it's a tremor." suggested Seifer hopefully.  
"Oh yeah?! Here's your tremor!" yelled Coco angrily as she smacks her son once more. Seifer groans. She hates it when she does that.  
""Right...I will go check my brother."  
As the Matthews begin to leave their room to check on the brother, which is probably the creature that the Toonies just saw, Coco mumbled, "He better not break those chains again. I am not going back to Frederich Isak Showenhower's circus for another set!"  
"Mom, come on. Don't upset him. I want to do that." groaned Alan rolling his eyes.  
"Get going!" Coco hears a sneeze making her added, "Gesundheit!"  
Of course, unknown to the woman who thought it was one of her sons who sneeze, it was actually Bloo who was still in the freezer. Once the Matthews are gone, he finally got out of the freezer, a bit.  
"Man, it's cold." groaned Bloo, "Why didn't I do that in the first place?!'  
"Bloo! Bloo!" hissed Tommy's voice.  
"Huh?"  
"Bloo, over here!" hissed Timmy's voice. Bloo turns and sees Tommy and Timmy's heads peeking underneath the logs. He runs over looking concerned.  
"Guys, let me in, let me in!" insisted Bloo.  
"No time. You got to get the police." insisted Tommy worried. He knew if he and Timmy tried to help Bloo into the tunnel, they will be heard and spotted by the Matthews. At least if Bloo goes to get the police, he will be able to make a difference and help send the criminals to jail for counterfeiting, murder, etc.  
"We're in big trouble, Bloo. Get the police, quick." insisted Timmy with a nod.  
Bloo looks worried as he steps back. The only way out besides the fireplace is a no go since the Matthews will most likely spot him. How is he going to get away? The Imaginary Friend bumps into a broom causing it to knock some stuff over.  
"The window, behind you," Tommy said quickly. Bloo turns and sees a window nearby.  
"Now why didn't we notice that before?" asked Bloo in annoyance. "Well, at least I can fit through that thing."

Back in the shaft, the others waited as Tommy and Timmy climb back down.  
"You saw him, dawgs?" asked Jake hopefully.  
"Wait, where's Bloo?" asked Sora surprised to see that Bloo isn't coming down.  
"We send him to get the police." Tommy said with a nod.  
"The Matthews are up there. We got to go, let's go!" insisted Timmy worried. If the gang stalled for too long, there's a possibility that the bad guys will find the opening sooner or later, so they can't stalled any longer.  
"Come on, let's go."  
"Bloo went to get the police, let's get going!"

Bloo has managed to climb out the window just in the nick of time as the Matthews came back into the room.  
"What did I tell ya? Nothing to worry about. He's okay." insisted Alan with a smile.  
"I knew he couldn't break those chains!" snapped Coco in annoyance. Bloo look in then takes his leave. "Get the other body."

Author's note  
Okay, folks, the adventure has really begun. The Toonies are on their way to finding One-Eyed Barbossa's treasure but what else will they find? Meanwhile Bloo rushes off to find the police but trouble awaits him on his attempt to do so. Read and review, folks! Don't forget to make suggestions, if any.

The name Frederich Isak Showenhower is a reference to Danny Phantom enemy Freakshow.


	8. Chap 7: Toonies and Plumbing Don't Mix

Author's note  
And I'm back. To answer the questions of those wanting to see a Pinocchio parody, I will get to it when I can. Also, I have no plans in parodying the Small Soldiers movie. I like the suggestions as usual, Anonymous But Interested. Let's continue.

**Chapter 7: Toonies and Plumbing Don't Mix**

The Toonies, minus Bloo, walk down the dark tunnel trying to get away from the Matthews as best as they can. They are either looking for a way out or to find Barbossa's treasure.  
"How long have we been walking? It's probably been forever." groaned Trixie in annoyance. "I mean, how long is this tunnel?"  
June yelps. That's because Sora has step on her foot by mistake causing something to fell out of her eyes in the progress. She yelled, "Sora, you stepped on my foot! Great, my contacts fell out. Just great," A crunch is heard. "What's that?"  
"Uh...these are yours, right?" asked Timmy sheepishly as he picks something off the ground and gave them to the Te Xuan Ze. To June's shock, they are her contacts, but they have been crushed.  
"You broke my contacts! Oh great!"  
"Why you need contacts for? You're the Te Xuan Ze with magical powers. You practically have enhanced eyesight."  
"Now why didn't I think of that?" asked June surprised and amazed. It's true, she can see clearly without the contacts now that Timmy has mentioned it.  
"Guys, listen, since I'm the oldest I am in charge." Tommy said sternly. "Now then..."  
"Hey Jake," Timmy asked the half dragon.  
"What's up, dawg?" Jake asked looking at the boy puzzled.  
"Can you turn into your dragon self and give us a light?"  
"I'm in charge, Timmy, okay?" Tommy told his brother with a frown. Turning to Jake, he added, "Can you turn into your dragon selfand give us a light?"  
"Light...you want it, you got it! Dragon up!" laughed Jake as he turns into his half dragon form. "Light up!"  
"All right...ouch!" yelped Tommy in alarm as Jake lights up. Unfortunately, the American Dragon is lighting up too brightly causing everyone to cover their eyes in alarm.  
"Cool, trick, huh? I used this to blind creeps who messed with me or whom I fight with, yo! Wicked cool!"  
"Ouch? Who is it?" yelled Sora as he struggles to see while bumping into someone, "Oh, sorry, June. Watch out, Jake."  
"Watch out!" yelped Tommy as he bumped into someone by mistake.  
The Toonies kept on yelping and protesting as Timmy added, "Jake, turn your lights off!"  
As soon as the boy said this however, Jake suddenly went dim big time causing him to come out of dragon form. The half dragon groans as he said, "Aw, that is whacked. The problem with that attack is that I used all my power and go back into my normal self in no time. Uncool."  
"Hey guys. I see a light up ahead! Maybe that's way out, let's go!"

Bloo runs as fast as he could to get away from the Matthews' hideout going through the woods. He got to make it back to town and to the sheriff's office. He knew the sheriff would have trouble believing Bloo because ofthe troubleby the Imaginary Friend's stories but Bloo has got to try.  
"I'm not afraid of the dark, the dark is cool, I love it." groaned Bloo. He yelps as a tree branch hits him. "But nature is dumb, I hate it!"  
Bloo finally reach a road and sees a car coming. He yelled, "Hey wait! Hold on!" The Imaginary Friend was too late as the vehicle passed by him. Bloo groans but sees another car coming. Quickly coming out onto the road, he waves at the vehicle yelling, "Stop! I am only a Imaginary Friend!"  
Bloo grins as the car stops for him. Excited, he runs over to the driver's side trying his best to look serious. Upon reaching there, the driver asked, "Is there a problem, little guy?"  
"Heck yeah, there's a problem! Can you give me a ride? Me and my pals have met these ugly stupid looking people. You heard of them, the Matthews?" asked Bloo eagerly. "We found their hideout and discovered some evil doings there. Take me to the sheriff station! I can describe all of them, especially the idiot in the black beanie!"  
Suddenly the interior lights are turned on and Bloo looks horrified. For the driver of the vehicle is someone Bloo has ran into before, someone he was afraid to run into again. He backs away mumbling, "Bur...yh...ta..."  
The driver begins singing some sort of funeral song in French. It was Seifer behind the wheel. Bloo has stopped the Matthews' ORV! Bloo screams as he backs away in horror. Suddenly Alan appeared and grabbed the Imaginary Friend from behind. Bloo struggles with the Matthews crook as Alan takes him to the back of the ORV. Now the two Matthews brother know who broke into their hideout.  
As Seifer sang in French softly, Alan opens the back of the ORV and shoved the Imaginary Friend into the back harshly. The driver shook his head in disgust as he remarked, "Come on, Alan. You crazy? He's only an Imaginary Friend, can't you handle one?"  
As Bloo looks around in the back, he turns and made a horrified face as he is once again reunited with an 'old friend'. The dead corpse of Stan Smith, the one from the freezer! Bloo's response? He screams in terror.

As the Toonies continue through the tunnel, they found some sort of lantern on the wall and take it.  
"A lantern, does it work?" asked Timmy hopefully as he and his friends tried to turn it on. If it works, they can at least have some light.  
"Maybe." said Sora as he kept trying. He and his friends cheer happily as the lantern lights up. It works!  
As they continue going on, they find themselves surrounded by a lot of pipes nearby. These must be connected to the sewer lines up above.  
"Okay, Sora, since your dad is a plumber as well as a fighter, any idea what these pipes are?" June asked looking at the pipes in curiosity.  
The gang argued almost themselves as Sora check the pipes over. He inspected them closely while saying, "Okay...water pipes...gas pipes...drainage...hey, wait, guys! Shut up!" The others quiet down as the Keyhole holder continues eagerly, "From what I figure, these pipes got to lead to something, like a building or a foundation. So maybe...if we hit them very hard," Sora takes his Keyblade out and hits the pipes like a mad kid, "And make enough noise!"  
The others get the idea as they get some stuff out and begin yelling and banging on the pipes hoping that someone up above may be able to hear them.

As the Toonies kept on attacking the pipes, they are unaware that they lead to the Toon Town Country Club, the ones which members are the ones out to the destroyed the Toon Docks. At a tennis court, Elmer Fudd comes out and heads to a drinking fountain to get himself some water while Ratso watch. Of course, the former is unaware of what's going on below.  
Sure enough, as Elmer leans, the bald headed man yelps as the fountain lurches down with him holding on trying to get a drink. The thing goes further down until it springs up hitting Elmer in the face causing him to go crashing into the fence of the tennis court.

In the men's shower, a lot of old men are taking showers while greeting each other. One of them, Grandpa Simpson, gets ready to reach for a faucet when suddenly it bursts back through the tiles, breaking them much to Grandpa's surprise.  
Iroh looks startled then slowly tries to grab for some faucets. But he was too late as they burst through the tiles as well. Everyone else watch in shock as all the faucets bursts back through the tiles leaving the old men looking shocked and dumbstruck.

In a bathroom, Draco, whose father is also a member of the country club obviously, goes into a stall, pulls his pants down and does his business while reading a 'Wands and Spells' magazine while whistling to himself.

Back in the tunnel, the pipes begin making a strange sound causing the Toonies including Trixie and June to stop what they're doing and takes a look. They looked concerned especially Sora who has heard this sound before as if something evil is about to happen.

Draco looks puzzled as he looks up from his reading while hearing something in the bathroom. What is it?

"Reverse Pressure!" screamed Sora back in the tunnel in horror as he and his friends prepared for the worst.

Without warning, Draco yelps as a high-powered jet of water explodes out of Draco's toilet, causing the boy to go flying into the ceiling breaking it in the progress. Draco fell through the door, breaking it as well, and crashed onto the floor. He looks up terrified as water gush all around him.  
"Daddy!" screamed Draco.

"Let's..." Timmy begins to say in horror as something terrible is about to happen.  
"Get outta..." Trixie continued horrified as well.  
"Here!" Jake concluded horrified.  
"Now," screamed June alarmed.  
Suddenly a water pipe breaks and shoots out water like mad against the dirt wall. The gang yelped as they try to get away from the madness they have unwilling caused.  
"Go, go, geez!" yelled Tommy alarmed as Sora takes his jacket off and try to stop the water to no prevail, getting himself wet in the progress.  
The gang found a passageway that has a thin dirt wall as the blast of water erodes around a boulder. The Toonies took a look and found an opening to a cave. The gang enters it as they continued onwhile they make their escape.

Author's note  
Whoa, nasty, but this proves that Toonies and plumbing don't mix. In the next chapter, Bloo is held hostage by the Matthews who forced him to tell them everything...literally. Also, the Toonies run into the first of One-Eyed Barbossa's booby traps. More to come so read, review, and suggestion!


	9. Chapter 8: The First Booby Trap

**Chapter 8: The First Booby Trap**

A tomato is put into a blender and someone pushes a button causing the thing to turn on as it slices and dices the vegetable.  
"We will start with the fingers, then the hand, as well as the whole arm!" laughed the evil familiar voice of Coco evilly. Right after Seifer and Alan dispose of the corpse, they brought Bloo back to the hideout. Now that the woman is certain who was snooping around, she is going to forced Bloo into telling her where his friends are because the Matthews are going to make sure no one will find them no matter what.  
"But...I only have arms!" yelped Bloo frightened. Seifer held him making sure that the Imaginary Friend doesn't try to make a run for itwhile Alan sat near his mother.  
"I don't care! Where are your friends?!"  
"In the fireplace!"  
"Don't lie to me!" snarled Coco angrily. She is in no mood for anyone trying to deceive her today!  
"Honestly! We went over to Timmy's house and found a map!" cried Bloo in fear. "It said there was buried treasure under this place!"  
"Look, you blue blob thing! I had it up to here. No crap stories, got it!" snarled Seifer angrily.  
"Okay, blue pest, tell us everything." Alan growls at Bloo.  
"Uh... two and two equal four; the sky is blue colored during the day and is black at night; everybody knows OJ Simpson is guilty but the guy keeps mocking justice; professional wrestling is fake..." Bloo rants until Alan slaps his head. "OUCH! Treat me with kindness!"  
"That's not what I meant! Tell us the truth about everything you know personally! Tell us what you know so far or else!"  
Bloo comment, "Okay, okay, but just for fair warning, you'd better get a few pillows and a couple of good books because 'everything' is a fairly long list. Okay, one time, I help Mac cheat on his history exam! Another time, I stole Mr. Herriman's mustache and glued it on Wilt's face to make him look funny! And another time, I knocked Coco down a long flight of stairs and I blamed it on Bendy! Of course, I always do when I'm not telling the truth!"  
The Matthews look dumbstruck upon hearing that.

In the tunnels, the gang goes through the tunnel trying their best to move on.  
"Man, it's hard to see a thing down here." groaned June. "Heck, I don't even want to know what I just step on."  
"Guys, look!" said Timmy as he grabs a lantern he just found. Upon turning it on, he added, "It's a lantern! I bet someone was here before us, I know it!"  
"Dawg, perhaps they're still here." said Jake with a grin.  
"I hope not." groaned June, not wanting to think about who may be here after all this time.  
"Check out these cigarettes." Sora said noting the cigarettes on the ground. But no one else is noticing as their attention is on a certain freaking out girl.  
"Ten minutes ago, really...tell me, am I pretty? Tell me!" said Trixie freaked out.  
"Trixie..."  
"A while ago, Draco was looking down my shirt, I mean there really isn't anything wrong, about it, right?! I wish I didn't ditch him but if I haven't, he would still be looking down it! Am I pretty?! Tell me I'm pretty!"  
"Guys, she's totally flipped." said Tommy in disbelief.  
"Oh bother. Trixie is in her 'Tell me I'm pretty' stage. When she does that, watch out." said June worried. She has seen this many times before and each time is not pretty.  
"Man, not good, dawg." said Jake worried.  
"Trixie, calm down, it's okay." said Tommy in comfort as Trixie walks ahead of the group still freaking out.  
"Is she going to be all right?"  
"Trixie, it's okay. Trixie?"  
Trixie didn't seem to hear any of the others as she continues ranting in her 'Tell me I'm pretty' stage. She is freaking out big time.  
"Trixie, yo Trix!" said Jake trying to get her attention.  
"Trixie." said Tommy touching her left arm.  
Big mistake as this caused the girl to freak out some more, "Maybe I should at let him keep on looking at me. Am I pretty?! Tell me I'm pretty!"  
"Of course you, you are pretty." said Tommy trying to calm the poor girl down.  
"Of course, I'm pretty but for long?! I mean how many years do I have before I get very old and too fat?! And before all my hair fall out...and...I ended up looking like him!!!"  
Trixie points to something in front of the gang lying on the ground. To the Toonies' and Non-Toonies' horror, it is a skeleton that is half buried in the dirt with bugs crawling all over the thing.  
The gang scream in horror as they back away while Trixie, screaming louder than the others, turned to Tommy crying while yelling, "Tommy!"

Back at the hideout, Bloo continues confessing to everything as he said, "One time, Frankie send me to this theme park. I got so nuts and ate everything in sight that they banned me for life!!!"  
The Matthews groan in disbelief as they continue to listen. Now they regreteven forcing Bloo to confess.

After calming down, Tommy, Timmy, Jake, and Sora goes over to inspect the skeleton. The thing is underneath a boulder that has a broken chain on it. Obviously the boulder was hanging on a chain up above and fell onto the poor soul, killing whoever it is.  
"Man, look at him." said Tommy in amazement as he reaches over to it.  
"Don't touch it, yo! We know where he's been!" said Jake in concern.  
Standing up, Timmy frowns and talks to no one in particular as he mumbled, "One of your tricks, One-Eyed Barbossa?" The boy takes a puff as he continues, "I figure it is. You wouldn't have gone through all this trouble if you weren't hiding something, were you?"  
Trixie meanwhile buried her head in June's shoulder, all freaked out how she's acting and what she just saw.  
"There, there. It's all right, Trixie. Everything is going to be okay." said June smoothly trying to calm her down.  
"You don't get it. Oh, I'm frightened. Tell me I'm pretty." said Trixie crying. She yelps as June slaps her in the face. "Ouch!"  
"Now we're not going into that again! The last time, people thought we were..."  
"I know, I know. Sorry, I was desperate."  
"Yep, he's dead all right." said Jake with a worried look on his face while the boys kept looking at the skeleton. "I betcha he's Kenny McCormick."  
"Wait, what?" asked Timmy startled and worried. Could it be?  
"Who?" asked Sora puzzled.  
"You guys, remember? We read the news article about him in the attic, the guy in the parka!" said Jake reminding the boys about the article they read back at Timmy's place.  
"Oh yeah, that." said Timmy with a frown.  
"Anyway, he was the last person to come looking for the rich stuff. He came in, but he never back out. Of course, that happened in 1935. Oh this is whack. He's an expert but if he didn't make it out, what's the chance do we have of doing so, huh? What about it?"  
"Not sure." said Tommy worried.  
"Calm down, don't worry." said June as she succeeded in calming her friend down.  
"Really?" asked Trixie sniffing a bit.  
"I am, really."  
"You sure."  
"I am, really." said June assuring her friend once more.  
"Okay, good. I'm relaxed. So how are we going to get out?" asked Trixie as she finally snapped out of her 'Tell me I'm pretty' stage.  
"Come on, there's no way this is Kenny McCormick." said Timmy worried. This can't be the expert who was said to be looking for Barbossa's treasure...right?  
"I read the article, I know what I'm talking about!" insisted Jake frantically.  
"He probably got an ID in a wallet. Sora, can you get his wallet?" Tommy asked Sora. The Keyblade holder however looks too scared. Touching a skeleton's body freaks him out big time.  
Timmy finds an old sports card on the body and look at it puzzled. He said, "Lou Gerrig?"  
"You get it, Timmy! I'm not touching the thing!" hissed Sora keeping his hands away from the body.  
"Oh geez." groaned Tommy not believing it.  
"Come on, Timmy. Get it and end this suspense." said Jake.  
"Get his wallet."  
Timmy sighs then search the skeleton's pockets. Sure enough, there is a wallet in there which Timmy takes out. He looks inside and sees nothing of interest. But there is something in there and this made the boy frown.  
"It is Kenny McCormick." said Timmy grimly as he shows the ID, much to the others' shock.  
"Oh my gosh...they killed Kenny!" exclaimed Tommy in disbelief.  
"You whacked jobs!" yelled Jake in horror. He turns to the readers and admits, "Sorry. Couldn't resist. Besides, it's not like Stan and Kyle are around to say the lines themselves."  
"Oh, we're doomed." groaned Sora sadly. It's official. If Kenny, a man who is supposed to be an expert, get killed trying to find the rich stuff, what chances that the Toonies can do better?  
Timmy search the bodies to see if there's anything the gang can used since Kenny is dead now. He finds a few things as he held up some candles while saying, "All right, candles!"  
"Good, I'd put them in my pocket! Not like the owner would mind!" laughed Jake as he grabs the candles. What he and the others don't know is that one of the candles is labeled 'dynamite', but none of them noticed.  
"Right, he is dead." said Sora trying his best to calm down.  
"Oh, now I'm feeling better." said Jake sarcastically. He gets up and goes back the same way he and his friends came.  
"Uh...what are you doing?" Timmy asked in curiosity.  
"Setting boody traps."  
"Booby traps."  
"Isn't that what I said?!" said Jake in annoyance. Great, now he is picking up Timmy's bad habit of getting words wrong and being corrected. "I'm doing it in case anyone were to follow us, like the Matthews. That way, we will know that they're coming."  
"Right. Just get it done and hurry up." said Tommy with a nod. They want to leave in case the Matthews are coming.  
"Good idea." said Timmy agreeing with his older brother.  
As Jake walks passed the girls, June looks puzzled as she asked, "Jake, what are you doing?"  
"Setting boody traps." Jake explained.  
"Don't you mean booby traps?"  
"Isn't that what I said?! Sssh, some people!" groaned Jake as he walks off to begin setting the bood...I mean booby traps. Trixie groans as she buries her face in June's shoulder once more, the Te Xuan Ze doing her best to comfort her.  
"Hey, look what I found!" said Sora as he found something interesting along Kenny's things.  
"What is it?" said Timmy interested as he look at what his friend just found. It looks like a large key with a skull on top. Triangular holes appear representing the eyes and nose. This must be the key to One-Eyed Barbossa that Kenny bragged about in the newspaper article.  
"I guess it supposed to look like Barbossa or something."  
"I'd take that."  
Sora nods as he gives the skeleton key to Timmy. As the boy pulls it closer to take a better look at it, the cord that is attached to the key is also attached to another thing. The boys scream as Timmy suddenly caused Kenny's head to come off its dead owner.  
"Oh geez!" yelped Timmy in alarm as he held the skeleton head in his hand.  
"Oh man, oh man, don't touch it!" yelped Sora as he looks away while Tommy quickly put the head back into place. After all, the dead should at least have some dignity left. "Oh man, oh man..."  
"Okay, now that we've got..." Timmy stops as he notices something concealed by the sand and pull it out slowly. It is some sort of wire. "Hey, guys! Look what I found!"  
However Timmy pulls the wire a little too hard and suddenly a noise is heard follows by something sharp cutting. The pink hat wearing guy drops the wire in horror. He has set off a booby trap!  
Indeed, it's true as a scathe is swinging back and forth cutting at the chains holding the boulders in place overhead!  
"Guys, don't move. Stay where you are." said Timmy in precaution. He looks up and yelps as he sees the girls and Jake, the latter further down the tunnel. "Guys, whatever you do, don't move, don't move!"  
"Huh?" asked Jake turning around while he is finishing setting his own booby traps. What is Timmy talking about?  
"Stay where you are!"  
Jake looks up and yelps as he sees the boulders hanging over head. They are close to being broken off and falling onto anyone who is unfortunate to be under them! The American Dragon runs to the group like mad.  
"Oh man!" yelped Tommy in alarm.  
"Let's get out of here!" yelled June in alarm as she and Trixie saw the boulders and run, knowing what's coming.  
"Forget freezing, run!!!!"  
Most of the gang rush over to a nearby ledge and get into it. Jake trips during his running and fell to the ground. He looks up and sees a boulder about to be cut loose!  
"Oh whack!" yelled Jake in horror as he gets back up and runs for it. Soon it happened: a boulder was broken free and it crashes to the ground. The American Dragon kept running as another boulder landed behind him. He got into the small ledge while more boulders fall in sequence.  
"The lantern!" yelled Timmy alarmed as he realized that he forgot the lantern. He got out of the ledge and runs back to get it.  
"Timmy, come back!" yelled Tommy alarmed. He doesn't want to lose his little brother even if he is a pain sometimes. He cares for him too much! Luckily for him, Timmy grabs the lantern and runs back to the safely of the ledge. And just in time as the last boulder crashed where he was a while ago. "Phew, that was close."  
"Yeah, tell me about it." said Jake trying to calm down.  
"Indiana Jones, where are you when we need you?" Timmy groans in annoyance.  
"Forget Indiana Jones; I want his stuntman." June says to the beaver-toothed kid.  
Timmy sighs in relief. He and his friends have managed to survive the first of Barbossa's booby traps but the beaver boy has a feeling that there will be more coming.  
Tommy hears a noise making him turn around. It is coming from a rock that is covering something, an entrance, perhaps?  
"Guys, listen. Somebody's down there." said Tommy as he goers to the rock to get a better hearing. "Listen."  
"Perhaps it's a way out." said Trixie hopefully.  
"Or the Matthews." said June worried.  
"Maybe Bloo found the police." said Jake hopefully.  
"Or another one of Hector's booby traps." said Sora worried.  
Tommy decided to find out as he moves the rock, which isn't heavy, and rolls it aside. June, looking worried, said, "Uh...I think that rock was there for a reason, Tommy. I don't think you should...I don't know."  
"Hello?" asked Tommy calling out into the darkness of the cave. He looks worried as he hears noises of squeaking. Tommy doesn't like the sound of that.  
To his and the others' horror, a group of flying creature flew out of the cave and screech while heading to the Toonies. Its bats! The heroes yelp as they wave their hands and weapons to keep the bat back.  
"Get back, get back yo! Back back!" yelled Jake waving the bats away.  
"Get them off, get them off!" yelled Tommy waving the bats away from them.  
"Tommy, Trixie, they're in my hair! They're in my hair!" yelped Timmy as he waves the bats from his hair.  
"Rabies, rabies! They're going to give rabies! Eeew!" yelled June in horror.  
"Get back, get back!" yelled Sora frantically as more of those things flew over the fallen boulders while more came out of the cave Tommy has the misfortune of discovering.

Back at the hideout, Bloo was still confessing much to the boredom and delight of the Matthews, with Seifer being the only one delighted. So far, all the Imaginary Friend did was confessing to his own wrong doings, not to where his friends are at.  
"But you wanna know what the worst thing I did? I mixed a bunch of stuff to make some vomit at Foster's and went to the movies later that night, hiding the fake vomit in my jacket." Bloo explained to the listening crooks. "I went to one of those balcony things and make a noise like this." The Imaginary Friend makes a noise as if he's going to throw up. "After that, I dumped the crud over the side on the audience before. Then, and brace yourself, the people started to get sick and throw up all over each other. Frankly, I am not sure if I should be glad or sick myself."  
Seifer chuckles in amusement as he remarked, "For an Imaginary Friend, I'm starting to like him."  
Coco has have enough as she snapped, "Hit puree!"  
Alan smirks evilly as he turns the blender on while the crooks grab Bloo and are going to force the Imaginary Friend's arm into the machine.  
"No, don't! I wanna live! I wanna play paddleball! Please, don't!" screamed Bloo in terror.  
"Either tell us the truth..." Coco snarled angrily to the Imaginary Friend. The only way Bloo can save himself now is to tell the crooks the truth now.  
"Please!"  
"The truth or juice?!"  
Suddenly without warning, the fireplace explodes alarming the four in the room. They turned and yelps as a bunch of bats flew right into the room.  
"What is that?!" yelled Coco alarmed as she dodgesa bat coming near her.  
"The fireplace blew up!" yelled Alan alarmed as he looks at the fireplace. "The blue blob is right, there is a tunnel down there!" He yelps as he seems to take off his hair, which is really a wig, and waves the things away yelling, "The hair, watch the hair, they will go for it!"  
"Watch your veins, mom!" added Seifer as he made a cross sign with his fingers while trying to shoo the bats away.  
With the crooks distracted, Bloo took this time to turn to the fireplace and screams, "Timmy, if you and the others can hear me, run for it! Run! They're going to come after ya!!!"

Author's note  
Uh oh. The crooks have found out about the tunnel and are going to go after our heroes who will soon find something that may be Barbossa's treasure...or is it? And later on, the kids will be given a choice of escaping the danger now or continue on. Read, review, and suggest!


	10. Chapter 9: The Toonies' Choice

**Chapter 9: The Toonies' Choice**

Back in the tunnel, after escaping the bats, the Toonies kept on going forward.  
"Oh, boy, why you had to be the one with the muscles, Tommy?" Timmy groans at his brother. "I mean, I know you're no weakling but you're not exactly Mister Universe in your show."  
"Timmy, hadn't you seen all the stuff I do on these parodies? I've played Aladdin, Tarzan and other very physically demanding roles. Do enough of that stuff for a while, and even Chuckie would put Rambo to a shame." Tommy replies.  
"Man, I betcha if we keep going down like this, we can reach China." said Jake eagerly.  
"Forget it, Jake, that tunnel to China thing doesn't work."  
"I can't see a thing and my feet are killing me," groaned June.  
"Come on. We can always visit my dawgs, yo." protested Jake in amusement,  
"Hey Trixie," Timmy said to the worried girl who was freaked out by what happened. "This, well...could get dangerous, so...maybe you could hold my hand."  
"Sure. Thanks." said Trixie with a nod as she held Timmy's hand. The boy blushed a bit. She sure is pretty! No wonder Tommy is into her. Shame she is older than him and that Tommy already has his eyes on her. Otherwise...  
The gang suddenly took a turn around the bend and sees something that made their eyes become wide.  
"Oh wow!" said Timmy and Trixie in amazement.  
"Wow, wicked!" said Jake as the gang enters a cave in amazement.  
"A beautiful waterfall, guys, look," said Timmy excited.  
The group enters a shallow pond and walks through a waterfall. To their amazement, there is shiny stuff all over the place. After a closer look, they realized that they are coins.  
"Wow." said Timmy in amazement.  
"Yeah, dawg, it's a piggy bank!" said Jake excited.  
"We're rich! We found it! I don't believe it!" said Trixie excited as the gang runs through the pool.  
"We found the gold, we found Barbossa's treasure!" laughed Timmy excited.  
"Oh man, there's a lot of gold and such all over the place!" laughed Tommy excited while the gang begins taking coins and such.  
"Whoa, we did it, we really did!" laughed Sora as he takes some coins in the water.  
"Hold this, will ya, dawg?" said Jake as he gave the lantern while he gives the lantern to Tommy.  
"Rich stuff!"  
As Jake looks at the coins, he looks puzzled as there is something odd about these coins. He asked Sora, "Hey Sora...what year was the map made again?"  
"Not sure. Maybe a couple hundred years before..." Sora said as he looks at one of the coins curiously.  
"Whoa."  
"...President Lincoln..." Sora looks at another coin and frowns. "George Washington." The Keyblade holder looks at another coin carefully. "Uh...William Devane."  
"William Devane!" exclaimed June and Trixie at once in surprise. The Te Xuan Ze grabs the coin from Sora taking a closer look at it.  
"You idiot, that's President Kennedy!" snapped June in annoyance as she throws the coin at him.  
"Oh give me a break! At least he played Kennedy once!" yelled Sora angrily.  
"Oh geez, very good. I'm so glad you are using your brain for once!"  
"Well, at least I have a brain!"  
"You are so stupid, Sora!" yelled June angrily.  
"Oh yeah!" snapped Sora back angrily.  
"Yeah," June then started to blush while Sora blushed as well. The others looked amused as they can tell how perfect they are for each other. The Te Xuan Ze, noticing the looks, quickly yelled at Sora, "Shut up!"  
Tommy then sees a hole nearby resulting in him coming over to look up. June then realized something as she said, "Hey wait a minute. This isn't gold at all, we must be at the bottom of a wishing well!"  
"She's right! We must be at the bottom of the Old Moose Berry Wishing Well." said Tommy in amazement. There's the bucket and everything!  
"You know, I used to believe that if you ever threw your money into this well, it turned into your wish." said Trixie with a disappointed frown. She used to believe in that, but after seeing all this, she felt disappointed by the thing was really a myth all this time.  
The boys are passing coins around as Timmy said, "Okay, I'd take two coins while you take that coin. I'll take all your coins and you won't get any."  
"Oh, not fair, dawg! Let's us at least try it simply!" protested Jake with a frown.,  
"Hey stop, what are you guys doing?" asked June in disapproval as she came over trying to stop whatever the boys are doing.  
"Uh...getting money and trying to divide them, why?"  
"You can't do this."  
"Why not?" asked Jake puzzled. Doesn't June want to save the Toon Docks?  
"Yeah?" asked Timmy.  
"These are somebody's wishes and dreams. It wouldn't be fair if we steal them away." explained June. She's right. Taking someone else's money is like taking their wishes and dreams away.  
Sora however scoffed as he held up a coin remarking, "You want to know something? This coin right here. I tossed it down this well making a wish for a dream. But it never came true, so I'm taking it back. I'm taking them all back."  
As Sora goes searching for the coins of his dreams and wishes, Timmy looks around and frowns as he talks to Barbossa, nowhere around, saying, "Hey, what gives, One-Eyed Barbossa? What does this have to do with the map, huh? Is this another one of your tricks?"

Back at the restaurant, now that the tunnel entrance is found, the Matthews are figuring out what to do next as they sit around eating ice cream. They knew that they got to go after the kids. And if what Bloo said was true, there is a treasure to be found.  
"Hey mom. Maybe we should keep him alive," Seifer suggested as he motions to Bloo who looks at the ice cream in eagerness, "In case he isn't lying."  
Coco pauses. She knew that Seifer is right. They should keep Bloo alive in case he is telling the truth about everything. Plus they could always use a hostage...  
"Very well then. Put him in with your brother." Coco said, referring to the creature in the other room.  
"Okay." said Seifer. He puts his ice cream down and got up. He begins to pull Bloo from the chair he is as he said, "Come on you." As Seifer was pulling Bloo up, something fell off the Imaginary Friend's person and onto the floor. It's the doubloon Timmy has found in the attic. The pink hat wearing boy gave it to Bloo earlier. Seifer noticed it as he said, "Huh? You drop something?"  
"What's that?" asked Coco puzzled noticing the doubloon as well. Alan leans down and picks up the doubloon. Seifer leans down to take a look but his brother pulls up too quickly and hits heads with him causing Seifer to yelp in pain. Coco, ignoring Seifer's yelping, asked, "What is that? A cracker jack prize?"  
"Whoa!" said Alan in amazement. He hasn't seen a doubloon like that before especially the year on it!  
"Give that back! We found it with the map! It has something to do with the treasure!" yelled Bloo as he tries to get the doubloon back from Alan.  
"Treasure?" asked Seifer amazed as he pushes Bloo out of the way to take a closer look at the doubloon.  
"Seifer, can you believe this? Look at the date on the thing!" exclaimed Alan excited.  
Seifer takes the doubloon from Alan and rubs the surface. He is excited as he yelled, "This is real! This is a real doubloon, mom!"  
"Let me see!" snapped Coco as she takes the doubloon and looks at it. She smirks. So the treasure is real. If that's the case, there's more where that came from! The crooks are going to be rich!  
"See?" The crooks look down as they see Bloo helping himself to Seifer's ice cream. As he eats, the Imaginary Friend said, "What did I tell ya? You never believe me. I said there was going to be buried..."  
Annoyed, Seifer grabs the ice cream container from Bloo taking it back. The Imaginary Friend shrugs as he tries to lick the ice cream still on the spoon off in his mouth but Seifer takes that away as well. Bloo groans in disappointment. To him, it isn't fair!

Having recovered from the toilet disaster back at the Country Club (which has to be shut down due to some mysterious plumbing problems), Draco clean himself off and went to the Old Moose Berry Park to hang out with Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. They are near a familiar well, unaware of who is down there at this very moment.  
"So have you gone far with Trixie?" asked Crabbe eagerly hoping to get the details from his boss.  
"All the way?" joked Goyle as he and Crabbe laughing stupidly.  
Draco rolls his eyes in annoyance as he remarked, "For Slytherin wizards, you act like a bunch of immature Muggles."  
"Awww, at least tell us, boss."  
"Yeah." insisted Crabbe hoping for the details.  
Draco shrugs and, since his men insist, said, "Let me say this. I didn't make it with Trixie yet. And I stress 'yet'."  
Draco chuckles as he tosses the coin into the well. The coin itself landed on the rocks in the underground cavern where the Toonies are at. Tommy was sitting nearby when it happened. He looks surprised.  
"What the..." asked Tommy while looking up. There is someone up there!  
Back up above, Crabbe asked Draco curiously, "So...while this seems like ruining it, what did you wish for?"  
"Isn't it obvious? To make it with Trixie." said Draco with a grin. Suddenly without warning, his coin fly out of the well and lands in his open hand. The boy looks surprised. Coins aren't supposed to do that unless by magic. And since this isn't a magic well...Draco looks down into the well exclaiming, "Okay, who is down there!"  
Upon hearing the familiar voice, June looks surprised then she exclaimed, "It's Draco!"  
"Hey guys! It's Draco!" Jake announced to the others.  
"Draco!" laughed Trixie as she and the others came over looking up excited. While the boys don't like the Slytherin boy, for the first time ever, they are happy to see him.  
"Is that Trixie?" asked Crabbe and Goyle in amazement. They along with Draco laugh in amazement as they realized that it is really Trixie down the well.  
"Trixie, is that you?" laughed Draco looking down and sees Trixie's pretty face at the well's bottom.  
"Of course it's me, Draco! We're stuck. Can you get a bucket down here?" asked Trixie hopefully.  
"What in bloody blazes are you doing there?"  
"Must you ask questions! We're struck down here! Get us the bucket already, come on!"  
The boys up above laughs in amusement as Draco shrug saying, "What did I tell you boys? Wishes do come true."

The Matthews took Bloo to a room where the brother, AKA the creature, is at. The creature right now is watching a black and white Errol Flynn pirate movie on TV.  
"Alright Mahodies, follow me!" exclaimed Errol Flynn's character as the movie continues.  
"Here you go. We got you some food to eat while we're away, okay?" Seifer said as he brought his chained up brother some food to eat.  
"Okay, is this tight?" asked Alan. He has finished tying up Bloo to a chair making sure he doesn't manage to slip out.  
"Uh, yeah." said Bloo nervously. The ropes are very, VERY tight.  
"A fair warning. You try to escape and I'll break your legs!"  
"But I don't have legs!"  
"Don't contradict me!" snapped Alan angrily.  
Noticing how close his brother is to the TV, Seifer looks worried as he said, "Hey if you keep staying close to the TV like that, you will screw up your enima, you know?"  
The brother growls angrily at Seifer as he swiped at him. Alan rolls his eyes as he snapped, "Leave him alone, Seifer!"  
"Hey, I have nothing on him, okay?"  
"Hare Krishna...Hare Krishna...Hare Krishna..."  
Satisfied that Bloo won't escape, the Matthews brothers left him in the room with the creature. The Imaginary Friend yelped as he said, "Come on, let me out!"  
The movie now shows a man sliding down at all sail via slicing it with a knife so he won't break himself upon falling. Bloo turns and yelps as he finds himself in the same room with the creature he and his friends saw earlier. The creature didn't noticed...at first.  
'Maybe he isn't so bad.' thought Bloo. Chuckling nervously, he said, "Hey...uh, sir. My n...n...name is Blooregard Q. Kazoo. Heh heh. But people call me Bloo."  
The creature turns to face Bloo allowing the Imaginary Friend to get a first glance at the Matthews' brother. It is a muscular male purple-furred male Minotaur wearing a pair of gray pants, gray boots, and a black belt with a white skull belt buckle. His name is Eduardo.  
Eduardo roars at Bloo making the Imaginary Friend yelps in fear. As the minotaur thing roared again, Bloo yelp horribly as he hobble away in his chair yelling, "Help, get me out of here! HELP!"  
Surprisingly, Eduardo looks at Bloo and laughs happily as he hobble in his chair like a little child finding what Bloo is doing funny, not the monster the kids thought he was.

The Matthews headed to the fireplace with flashlights, looking down there. The tunnel looks long and dark.  
"Not sure if we know what's down there, mom." Seifer pointed out as he looks into the tunnel entrance. "I mean there could be ghosts."  
"Come on. If we stall, those kids will get away! Get down there." snapped Coco in annoyance, eager to find those kids and silent them, for good.  
"Wow. It looks deep down there." Alan said in amazement as he shines his light down the tunnel entrance.  
"Yeah." said Seifer in agreement.  
"You first, Seifer," Coco said to the boy motioning him to go down into the tunnel first.  
"No way, you kidding me? It could be dangerous and..."  
Coco takes a gun and points it at him snapping, "I said move!"  
"Oh right. Can't argue with that, mom." said Seifer nervously as he goes into the tunnel. When his mother points a gun at someone and tells him or her to do it, they better do it.

Draco and his friends begin lowering the bucket into the well. The kids cheered as they see the bucket coming down.  
"Hey Draco, throw some money too, won't ya, dawg?" laughed Jake eagerly making a joke.  
"Come on, Draco, I can see it," exclaimed Tommy as the bucket is getting closer. "Come on, we're going home, guys!"  
As the bucket got to the bottom, Jake reaches for it and climbs around the bucket as he said, "All right, I'm the coolest so I'd go first..."  
"Hold it, hold it!" snapped Tommy as he pulls Jake off of the bucket. "Like I said, I'm the oldest, I called the shots. Trixie will go in first, I go second. June and Timmy will go third. Jake will go fourth..."  
As Trixie got into the bucket and begins to hold the rope, Timmy stood in the water thinking. He and his friends have survive the first booby trap and made it this far. He then came to a realization.  
"Kenny McCormick...Kenny McCormick..." Timmy whispered at first. Excited, the pink hat wearing boy turns to the others saying, "Kenny McCormick! Don't you guys get it? He was a pro but even he hasn't made it this far! See how far we come? We still got a chance!"  
"A chance of getting killed, right Timmy?" snapped Trixie angrily. She only came into this tunnel just to escape the Matthews. She didn't want to get killed by whatever is next, heck she barely survived the last booby trap. "If we keep going like this, one of us will get hurt or worst. Anyway, we got to get to the police."  
"Maybe Bloo got the police already."  
"Maybe Blueretard is dead!"  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" yelled a familiar voice seemingly far away.  
"How did he do that?" asked Sora confused.  
"Trixie, don't say, heck never say it at all! Toonies never say 'die'!" protested Timmy angrily.  
Trixie looks at Timmy and sighs as she said, "I am not Toonie...I just want to go home."  
"Oh right. Stupid." said Timmy realizing that Trixie and June aren't really Toonies. It looks like this is it. He and his friends will leave and abandoned their adventure. He hasn't forgotten the reason that the Toonies are on their new adventure, but the question is did his friends? He must remind them. "Even so, don't you realized what will happen if we don't save the Toon Docks? The next time we see sky it'll be over another town. The next time you take a test, it'll be in some other school. Our parents, they want the bestest stuff for us. But right now they gotta do what's right for them, 'cause it's their time. Their time, up there. Down here it's our time. It's our time down here. That's all over the second we ride up 'Malfoy's bucket.'  
Timmy shakes the bucket nodding at the easy way out. Everyone look at other thinking about what the boy has said. They knew he is right. If they abandoned the adventure now, everything they knew will be gone and they will never see each other again. But if they go on, they may get killed. What to do?  
Timmy takes a puff from his aspirator waiting for the others to make their choice.

Draco and his friends laugh as they begin pulling up the bucket via the rope expecting Trixie to be in the former. The truth is, Draco has no intention of saving the others, just Trixie.  
Of course, when the bucket got to the top, the three saw a sight that surprised Crabbe and Goyle and surprised/anger Draco. There's something in there all right, but it's actually Trixie's jacket that has Draco's name on it. It looks like Trixie has decided not to go up and put that jacket in there as if slapping the Slytherin boy in the face!  
Crabbe and Goyle back away nervously as Draco takes the jacket looking angry. They know he's going to explode at any minute.  
Sure enough, he did as Draco looks down the well yelling in anger and betrayal, "Trixie! You Toonie!" The last word, 'Toonie', echoes into the night.

Author's note  
Well, it looks like Trixie and June are going to become Toonies now and are continuing the adventure. What will they encountered next, especially with the Matthews on their trail? Meanwhile, with Bloo struck with Eduardo, will the two become friends? Read, review, and suggest!


	11. Chapter 10: The Key to One Eyed Barbossa

Author's note  
Good job with the suggestion, Anonymous But Interested. Time for the next booby trap to be revealed.

**Chapter 10: The Key to One-Eyed Barbossa**

"Spread it around. Try to make your frosting look a bit rugged." said Julia Child on TV. Both Bloo and Eduardo are watching the cook as he is demonstrating the frosting on the most wonderful chocolate cake ever.  
"Chocolate?" asked Eduardo drooling eagerly. He likes chocolate, "Chocolate looks good."  
Bloo notes how much Eduardo like chocolate, as well as potatoes. He smiles as he begins to take out something as he asked, "Hey, pal. How about a candy bar, huh?"  
"What do you do now..." continued Julia Child on TV.  
"I got a Baby Ruth!" said Bloo as he pulls out a candy bar from his person. Its good thing he and his friends stopped by that store.  
Upon seeing it, Eduardo's eyes widen eagerly as he said, "Ruth? Baby? Ruth! Ruth!"  
"I will toss it to ya okay?"  
Bloo then throws the candy bar to Eduardo, but due to him still tied to a chair, the best he can do is a flick of the wrist. Eduardo looks surprised as the candy bar ended up bouncing off his head and landed on the floor out of his reach. Bloo's eyes widen as Eduardo looks upset about what happened. The blue blob is not sure what the Minotaur thing will do now that happened.  
Eduardo roars in frustration making Bloo yelled in horror as he hobbles his chair over to the candy bar. The Matthews boy tried to grab it but grew more frustrated due to the chains stopping his hands from reaching his prize.  
"I'm so sorry, sir! I try to give it to you! Man, I'm sorry!" groaned Bloo as he tried to get the candy bar over to Eduardo. The Minotaur thing growls in frustration getting more upset. "I'm really sorry!"  
Eduardo growls as his frustration increased. He then begins pulling on chains alarming Bloo.  
"Hey, what are you doing?" asked Bloo worried as Eduardo continues pulling like mad. "What?"  
Eduardo focuses his strength on one chain as he pulls very hard. To Bloo's amazement, the chain came out of its wall like mad. The Imaginary Friend couldn't believe it! This guy looks powerful!  
Eduardo tries to get the candy bar but his other chain prevents him from doing so. With a growl, the Minotaur thing, wildly driven obsessed, concentrate his weight on the other chain and like before, it came out of the wall like mad.  
Now freed of his chains, Eduardo picks up the candy bar happily and unfurls the wrapper. Smiling at Bloo, he said, "Si, candy bar good, no?"  
Bloo whistles in amazement as he remarked, "Wow. For a minotaur thing, you are hungrier than I am!"

In the tunnel, the Matthews have got past the out of control water pipes while following the kids' trail carefully. As Seifer walks on, he yelps in alarm as sparkles on the ground made him jump. The Matthews has obviously set off Jake's booby traps he has left behind.  
"Oh geez, booby traps!" yelped Alan alarmed.  
"Booby traps!" gasped Seifer dodging the sparks in alarm.  
"Oh come on, you two are being sissies! They are only booby traps, knock it off!" Coco scowled in annoyance. She can't believe how freaked out her own boys are right now.  
"Geez, stupid kids," The Matthews stop as they come across Kenny's corpse under one of the boulders. Seifer found the man's wallet and look through it. He shakes his head while saying, "Geez, the kids must have cleaned him out."  
"Sure, right before they ate him." remarked Coco sarcastically. She can't believe Seifer is so stupid and she is her own son.  
"Stupid." remarked Alan in annoyance. He can't believe Seifer is so stupid and he is his own brother.  
Seifer frowns at the two who berated him. He can't believe they did that and they are his mother and brother.  
Coco notices something in the dirt being illuminated by Alan's flashlight. It's a small sneaker-print.  
"Follow them size fives." said Coco smirking evilly. The Matthews are getting closer to finding those kids now.

At the restaurant, Eduardo, now freed of his chains, stood before Bloo, still tied in his chair, and smile happily.  
"Eduardo." said Eduardo bolding strike his chest.  
Bloo realized that Eduardo must be his name. Nodding nervously, the blue blob pointed to himself saying, "Bloo."  
Eduardo hits hmself again saying, "Eduardo..." The Minotaur thing smirks happily as he hits Bloo in the chest exclaiming, "Bloo!"  
Eduardo has hit Bloo so hard that he pushed the Imaginary Friend in his chair backwards to the floor. The Minotaur thing laughs happily finding what he did funny though the blue blob is too stunned to say anything. With a smile, Eduardo pulls the chair back up to face Bloo, who did not say anything.  
Eduardo peels back the candy bar some more and fed a piece to Bloo while eating a part himself. The two smiles enjoying the candy bar together.  
Eduardo grins then begins excited as he shouts for joy while he grabs the chair with Bloo, who yelps in fear, putting the two face to face. The minotaur thing then plants a big kiss on Bloo grossing the blue blob out.  
As Eduardo laughs, Bloo, grossed out, exclaimed, "Geez, you smell like Wilt's gym socks!"

Back at the wishing well, the Toonies have made an initiation right after Draco and his minions left them after Trixie's decision. After the initiation was over, Trixie and June are now Toonies, rejects so to speak.  
Most of the Toonies decided to get back to their adventure as they took a look at the map. Jake gave the map to Sora as he said, "Hold this, will ya Sora?"  
"And translate while doing so." Timmy added, reminding his friends that only Sora can translated the Spanish.  
Sora nodded as he reads the map translating the Spanish, "Copper bones, westward foams..."  
"Westward foams."  
"...triple stones."  
"Triple stones, hey." Timmy smiles as he holds up the skeleton key they found on Kenny earlier. "This got to be Copper Bones. I bet this is what Kenny means by 'key to One-Eyed Barbossa'."  
While the boys are busy translating the map, the last three, Tommy, June, and Trixie are standing against the cave wall waving. Growing fatigued, Tommy begins to doze off as he is about to snuggle to Trixie. Trixie's eyes widen in surprise while June gave a strange look. That's because Tommy is dozing off in June's direction.  
When he realized his mistake, he chuckles nervously to June saying, "Oops! My bad," He then turns to Trixie and snuggle in closer to her. The girl smiles happily as he caresses the boy's hair.  
The boys noticed something behind some growth nearby and pulled it aside. It is an old wooden wheel with stone patterns in it.  
"Hey, look!" asked Timmy excited pointing at the wheel.  
"What?" asked Sora taking a look.  
"Triple stones!"  
"Triple stones! Hey, we found it!" said Jake as he and the boys have figured out what the 'triple stones' part of the riddle means. "We probably found a way out!"  
"Triple stones, what are you talking about?" asked Sora puzzled.  
"We got you now, One-Eyed Barbossa. We are coming to you soon!" laughed Timmy excited to no one in particular once more. The gang is almost there. Most of them can feel it.  
Tommy shook his head looking embarrassed by his brother's enthusiasm as he mumbled, "Man, why couldn't Dil be my brother in this parody, instead of him?"  
Taking the key necklace out, Timmy begins to find the stones on the wheel to fit the 'Copper Bones' key in.  
"Mow I wonder what westward foams means." said Timmy trying to figure out that part of the riddle.  
"Okay..." Jake said as he looks for stones that Timmy can fit the key into while the boy tried to fit it in the other stones, "No, too big. Try the middle one, dawg!"  
"Crazy, guys." said Sora rolling his eyes.  
"The middle," Timmy soon tried Jake's suggestion and fit it in the middle stones. To his and Jake's excitement, the key fits perfectly in the stones. "It fits, all right, wicked!"  
"We got it!" laughed Timmy excited.  
"Okay, we got it! So...which way do we turn?"  
"Now we got ya, One-Eyed Barbossa!"  
"Which way do we turn?" Jake repeated the question.  
"I think its west." suggested Timmy.  
"Hmmm...how about counter clockwise?"  
"Counter clockwise, right." said Timmy with a nod as he turns the wheel counter clockwise.  
"Try it, dawg, yeah!" laughed Jake excited as Timmy turns the wheel counter clockwise.  
Suddenly a click is heard as a pair of wooden stocks closed on Timmy's wrist without warning, making the boy yelp as his hand got locked into the wall.  
As Timmy got his hand removed, the clicking kept on going as the gang hears another noise. A noise of a cannonball being released and rolling down an elevated at the top of the room is heard.  
"What the heck is that!" yelped June not liking the sound of that noise. She, Trixie, and Tommy watches as a cannonballs passed over them. The pretty girl watches the cannonball as it passes and gasps in fright.  
"Oh man! Look out!" yelped Timmy as he realized what is going on.  
"Not good! It's going to fall on us!" yelled Sora.  
"Another one of Barbossa's tricks. Get out of the way!"  
"What?" asked Jake confused as Timmy and Sora got out of the way getting ready for the worst.  
Soon the cannonball has reached the end of the track and fell off, landing in the net at the bottom. The moment it does, however, it causes a rope to be yanked and without warning, the floor underneath Jake opens up. The half dragon screams in alarm as he fell through the open hole in the floor.  
"Jake!" gasped Trixie in horror as she watched the Asian boy falling to his doom.  
As Jake falls, he managed to turn into his American Dragon self. Knowing he has not time to fly, he instead of breaths fire down below very fast. Then he quickly uses his dragon strength to grab a wall causing him to slow his fall. Soon he stops short of falling to the floor. He looks down and sees melted pointed rocks below. If it wasn't for his dragon strength and flame breath, he woulda been one stabbed dragon!  
The others looked around the opening in hopes to find their fallen friend.  
"Jake!" cried Trixie in horror as she couldn't find any sign of the Asian boy. Jake didn't deserve this!  
"Jake!" yelled Timmy looking for him to no prevail.  
"Jake!" yelled Tommy in concern.  
"Jake!" cried Sora alarmed. Even if he did make fun at him at times, deaths is where he crossed the line.  
"Jake, please." pleaded Timmy sadly.  
"No, he's gone, he's gone!"  
"Oh no." cried Trixie horrified as she hugs Tommy sadly.  
"He's gone, he is truly is!" cried Sora as he and June hold each other in sadness.  
"No, don't be gone."  
"Yo guys! I am saved, yo!" laughed Jake as he hold onto the wall that managed to slow down his fall thanks to his dragon strength. "My dragon strength and flame breath has saved me!"  
The Toonies gasp in surprise then laughs happily realizing that their friend is alive. They exclaimed, "He's alive, he's alive!"  
Jake sighs then looks around the room he nearly got killed in. He said, "Guys, I'm in another room."

Author's note  
Whoa, close call for Jake, eh? Well, things are going to get more interesting. In the next chapter, Bloo tries to call the police to no prevail once more while he and Eduardo going to end up in the tunnel themselves. Meanwhile, Timmy and Trixie find themselves in an awkward situation. Read, review, and suggest, folks!


	12. Chapter 11: Awkward Kissing

**Chapter 11: Awkward Kissing**

A while later back at the basement of the restaurant, Eduardo has finally freed Bloo from his chair. While the Minotaur thing goes to the freezer for some ice cream, the blue blob found a nearby phone and uses it to dial for the sheriff.  
"Hey, sheriff. I'm at the old Lighthouse Lounge. I got something serious to report her. It's a murder!" said Bloo quickly.  
At the sheriff's office, someone, obviously the sheriff, is at work on his lightsabers. The sheriff is mostly a robot with flesh organs inside him, and wore not only lightsabers, but a huge cape to cover most of his body. His name is General Grievous, the sheriff. He recognized the voice and looks annoyed.  
"Oh no...don't tell me this is you again, Blue." groaned Grievous angrily. "Look, I'm tired of these stupid stories you keep calling me with!"  
"Grievie, seriously, I'm telling you the truth! And don't call me Blue!"  
"Only if you don't call me Grievie!"  
Ignoring what the cyborg said, Bloo continued, "I'm locked in the basement of those crooks AKA the Matthews right now with this guy..."  
Eduardo came out from the freezer eating from the container of ice cream giggling like a little child, "Rocky Road. Si, I like ice cream."  
"Oh sure, like the time you told me about all those Fire Nation agents who raid all the Good Murders in the city." said Grievous in an amused tone of voice, reminding Bloo of one of the stories that the blue blob told to the police before. Surprisingly, they fell for it.  
"Hey, Eduardo, stop!" protested Bloo as he looks up from the phone. The Minotaur thing is heading towards the tunnel right near the fireplace. Bloo goes after him while doing his best to stay on the phone. "What are you doing!"  
"Or like that army of super-strong and nearly indestructible little red alien monsters that multiply when you throw water on them?"  
Bloo corrects the cyborg, "I never said anything about them multiplying in water. You made THAT PART up YOURSELF."  
Grieovus snaps back, "No. I'm just sticking to the script."  
"Eduardo, get away from the fireplace!"  
By this time, Bloo has stretched the phone cord so long over to the fireplace that the thing came out of the wall cutting the cyborg off.  
"Bloo?" asked Grievous puzzled. He hangs up mumbling, "That idiot."  
Back at the restaurant, Eduardo has got into the tunnel and yells into it hearing a voice that made him more curious.  
"No, forget it, Ed! It's only your echo!" protested Bloo trying to stop Eduardo from going into the dark tunnel.  
"Echo. Whoa!" giggled Eduardo as he climbs into the tunnel ignoring Bloo's attempts to stop him.  
"Hold on! I'd show you!" yelled Bloo as he runs over to get a lantern before coming back. "Stay away from there, its dark, Eduardo. It's only your echo, Eduardo! Echo!"

The group found a rope which they used to climb into the room that Jake has found. As they stood around trying to figure out what to do next, Timmy took a look at the map. Suddenly he felt a urge, an important urge, one so mighty that he will burst if he tried to ignore it.  
"I gotta go." mumbled Timmy. He turns to the others as he said, "Okay, time for a bathroom break. Who wants to go?"  
"Me." said Sora holding up a hand.  
"Me." said Jake.  
"Me." Trixie said with a nod.  
"Me." June added. Each kid who said 'me' held up a hand like Sora did.  
"Me." said Tommy holding up a hand quietly.  
Timmy nods. Everyone has to go. Seeing three tunnels nearby, the buck tooth boy points to the left tunnel saying, "All right, that will be the little boy's room." Timmy now points to the right. "And that will be the little girl's. All right."  
The kids headed into the tunnels, the boys and girls going into the specific bathrooms as said by Timmy. As Timmy is about to go into the 'little boy's room', he noticed his older brother going into the center tunnel.  
"Where are you going?" Timmy asked Tommy puzzled.  
"This is the men's room." said Tommy with a smile as he goes into the center tunnel.  
Timmy shrugs but as he turns around, he sees Sora and Jake leaving the tunnel making him asked, "And where are you guys going?"  
"Men's room, dawg." said Jake eagerly as he leaves the tunnel and enters the one that Tommy just went into.  
"Yeah, men's room." said Sora with a nod as he follows Jake into the 'men's room'.  
Timmy looks dumbstruck then he shrugs. After all, who is he to argue about who wants to go to what bathroom?

The pipes are moving up and down madly at one of the earlier caves the Toonies and the Matthews went through. The out of control stuff found themselves some new visitors in the form of a blue blob and a Minotaur thing, the latter looking amazed at what is happening.  
"Oh yeah. Timmy has been through here all right." said Bloo in amazement while looking at the pipes. When things go crazy or such in a hurry, it is always because the Toonies are around.  
Eduardo grabs one of the moving pipes and was shoved all the way to the ceiling causing the rest of the pipes to stop moving. A car is heard screeching before crashing. Soon it is followed by a scream along with the sound of police sirens.  
"Oops." said Eduardo sheepishly as he unintentionally caused an accident.

"Oh give me a break, June. This isn't the time or the place for this!" exclaimed June in the 'girl's room' in disbelief. The girls have finished their business and now Trixie has decided on something very crazy.  
"Trust me, I'm know what I'm doing." said Trixie eagerly. She has been waiting all this time to do this and now the time has come. Clearing her throat, Trixie yelled, "Tommy, Tommy!"  
"Timmy, go see what she's want, okay?" asked Tommy in the 'men's room' as he and the boys are still doing their business. The older boy isn't finished yet and he can't stop now.  
Timmy, who got his business done, zip his pants up and leaves the tunnel to head into the 'girl's room'. Whatever Trixie wanted Tommy for, she sounds pretty excited.  
"Tommy, come on! I'm in here, with my eyes closed!" said Trixie eagerly in the darkness. Timmy enters looking puzzled. He can't see what's going on or what's about to happen.  
Soon it did. Trixie came out of nowhere and grabs the boy. Soon she did the most surprising thing that ever happened to Timmy: she kissed him deeply. Timmy looks dumbstruck, but instead of pulling back, the boy allows Trixie to kiss him.  
June shows up holding the lantern and laughs quietly as she said what is going on. Trixie is kissing Timmy thinking he is Tommy. Hoo boy, to her, this is the most funniest thing ever. When Trixie finds out, that will be the second most funniest thing ever.  
June leaves quietly as Trixie finished kissing Timmy making the boy go off in the wrong direction in a love daze look.  
'Wow, what a woman.' thought Timmy lovingly.  
June came up and taps Timmy on the shoulder before pointing a direction saying, "Wrong way, lover boy. It's this way."  
"Uh, thanks."  
Timmy left giggling like an idiot. As Trixie comes up to the Te Xuan Ze, June smirks as she said, "Well you kissed, now tell."  
Trixie frowns looking puzzled. She said, "I don't know. There's something...weird."  
"What is it?"  
"I know this sounds funny but does Tommy have beaver teeth?" Trixie asked. June soon laughs happily, "Hey June, what gives with the laughing? It was the most beautiful thing ever."  
June smirks as she continued, "Look, here's my advice: the next time you kiss Tommy, try doing it with your eyes open, okay? It's a whole different experience."  
Trixie nodded. Then she walks away looking down to the floor saying, "You better be careful. There is a hole around here, I think. Tommy must have stood in it."

Author's note  
Hoo boy. Timmy and Trixie have kissed. To this Timmy x Trixie fan, it is funny and lovingly. To this Tommy x Trixie fan, it's still funny. Anyway, things get intense when the Matthews catch up to our heroes forcing them to flee. Things get more intense when they run into the next booby trap in which only one of them can save them all. Read, review, and suggest.


	13. Chapter 12: The Piano of Death

**Chapter 12: The Piano of Death**

Back above, the Matthews is coming up to the same wishing well place the Toonies were before.  
"Hey mom, once we get rid of the kids, how are we going to get back?" asked Alan worried as he looks around he place. "I didn't leave any breadcrumbs or anything."  
"Those boys are here somewhere. I can smell their bubblegum!" snapped Coco in annoyance as she looks around.  
"Hey, mom, look!" yelled Seifer as he points to something nearby. They got closer though Alan tripped on the object Seifer has found. "I can give you three guesses whose left this."  
Sure enough, the Matthews have found the same rope that the Toonies used to get into the lower tunnels. The crooks shine their flashlights to take a better look. Those kids must be still around.

Tommy looks up ahead in shock and disbelief. Trixie came up to the boy she has feelings for and smiled, motioning him to move on.  
"Trixie, are you nuts? They're here!" whispered Tommy alarmed as he points up to the cave they exit out of.  
Trixie looks and gasps in horror. The Matthews have arrived! Gasping, Trixie exclaimed, "They're here? They're here, they're here..."  
Tommy covers her mouth in hopes to quiet her and hopes that the Matthews won't find them and may go away.

Unfortunately, Seifer smirks evilly as he points with his flashlight saying, "Hey, there they are. Right down there."  
"Oh crud, you guys!" yelped Tommy in the lower tunnel in horror. Timmy, Sora, and Jake are on their way to the rope and didn't notice that the Matthews are in the upper tunnel, resulting in the crooks finding them. "Run, run, follow me!"  
The boys look up and see the Matthews causing them to yelp as they follow Tommy and the girls.  
"Don't fall behind, come on!" yelled Tommy as the Toonies run into the center tunnel since it's the only way out for them now. As they run, their lanterns light up all the tunnels, lighting up as if making a giant skull.

The Toonies kept on running doing their best to get away from the Matthews as fast as they can.  
Sora comment, "Hey, come on. Why don't we stay and fight? I mean, there IS only three of them and some of us DO have either super-powers or access to magic-type weapons."  
Trixie points out, "Well, yeah, but it's not in the script and it wouldn't be anywhere near as thrilling OR as funny as if we did this according to the script."

The Matthews quickly use the rope to make it into the lower tunnel and runs towards the center tunnel after the kids.  
"Watch your step, mom." warned Seifer as Coco nearly trip.  
"You watch it!" scowled the woman as the crooks run into the center tunnel.

The kids kept on running trying their best not to look back through some of them did so by accidentally. The Matthews are still behind them a few bits but they are gaining fast.  
"Hey, dawg, why don't you call your Kimi girl and ask her to go Ninjetta on those fools," Jake asks Tommy.  
"First of all, because it's already too late to do that. And second, because Kimi isn't my love interest in this parody." Tommy rolls his eyes. "Trust me, if I could call for help to handle the Matthews, I would call all my pals right now; you would be surprised at the beatings Chuckie and Harold had given Alan."  
Soon the Toonies came to a cave and looks startled. The cave itself had a little river that has a fallen log over it.  
"Oh great, what now?" groaned Tommy in alarm.  
"Keep going!" yelled Timmy as he looks back to see if the crooks have caught up to them, which he hope isn't the case.  
"Looks like a drawbridge or something."  
The Matthews meanwhile are gaining quickly making Sora, who sees them, yelled out, "Jerk Alert!"  
The kids wasted no time as they make their way across the bridge. They yelped as the handle they used broke off and fell into the river. They carefully made it across and gotten to the other side. All but Jake who is doing his best to get across.  
"Oh great, they're coming!" yelled June horrified as she sees two familiar figures appearing, flashlights in hand.  
"Hurry up!" yelled Tommy quickly to Jake urging the half dragon not to waste any time.  
"They're over here, mom!" yelled the voice of Seifer as the Matthews have made it to the opening.  
"Come on, Jake, let's go!" urged Trixie worried.  
Jake then pauses, stopping a bit. Alarmed, Timmy yelled out, "Jake, what are you doing? Get moving!"  
"I got an idea, yo! Dragon claws!" yelled Jake eagerly.  
"Dragon claws? Are you nuts?" yelled Timmy and Sora looking puzzled.  
Jake turns into the American Dragon. Smirking, the half dragon uses his dragon claws to cut through the log JUST ENOUGH to make sure that the log is weak enough for the Matthews to have to take it slowly. Jake walk across as he continues his work.  
"Good work, I can see their flashlights." said Tommy looking up.  
Sure enough, the Matthews boy arrived holding their flashlights up. With a smirk, Alan waves innocently as he said, "Hey remember me, boys?" Instead of an answer, once Jake got across, the Toonies made a run for it. "Oh come on! We just wanna get out of here!"  
The kids ignored him as they kept on going. Angrily, Seifer gets his gun out as he yelled, "Stop moving or I'd shoot!"  
Seifer's gun went off causing it to shoot into the ceiling making rocks and such fall onto his and Alan's heads. Alan fires and hits a rock missing Timmy's hand.  
"Oh geez! These guys are crazy!" yelled Timmy alarmed as he kept on running.  
"Seifer, are you crazy, you will start a cave in if you kept that up!" yelled Seifer alarmed as he stops his brother from shooting. Any more of that and the two are dead.  
"Cave in? What do you think that was?" snapped Alan angrily pointing at the ceiling Seifer shot at ironically.

In another cave, the Toonies stop a bit to get some air in. They knew that the Matthews will get across that bridge even if Jake has weakened.  
"Get that lantern, Tommy, its dark in here." said Trixie worried. It's true. The cave is dark as a villain's soul.  
The kids got some candles from Jake, missing the dynamite they are still unaware of. Timmy asked, "You got a match, Jake?"  
"My fire breath but that ain't a cool idea at the moment, dawg." said Jake pointing out how his powers are still unreliable (at least, in this fic).  
"Let's try the lantern." insisted Tommy as he held the lantern to the candles.  
"Oh cool, good idea."

"All right, get across." Seifer insisted Alan pushing up onto the log. The two are unaware that Jake has weakened it, so they will be in for a surprise.  
"Hey, stop it!" scolded Alan angrily. He hates it when Seifer gets impatient like that.  
"Get go!"  
"Stop pushing!"  
"Hurry up, will ya?" snapped Seifer as he kept pushing his brother onto the log.  
Alan begins to cross the log heading to the same spot Jake started to claw at the 'bridge'. Without warning, he trips and do a complete heads over heels flip causing him to land on the log very hard. That isn't the only thing he landed on.  
"Alan, you okay?" yelped Coco in alarm.  
Alan stood up with his eyes crossed as he said in a very high pitched voice, "No."

Soon the Toonies got themselves some light. They find themselves in a big room. The question is, the place looks like a dead end. How will they escaped the bad guys now?  
"Man, these are all solid. Look." said Tommy as he pounds on the wall looking for a secret passageway or something.  
Jake, still in American Dragon form, turns and saw a sight that made his eyes go wide. He exclaimed, "Whoa, dawg! What is that?"  
Everyone turned and sees the most shocking and disgusting sight ever. There is a piano nearby, except this one is made out of skeleton bones, most likely of Barbossa's men. The pirate did his best in creating his booby traps.  
"Eew, gross." gagged June in disgust.  
"Cool." said Timmy in amazement. Barbossa has pulled out all the stops for sure.  
"Wow." said Tommy in amazement. He got to admit that, despite the skeleton, it does look good.  
"Whoa." said Sora amazed.  
"That is whacked, dawgs." Jake said with a nod.  
"Man, how did they put all these bones..." Tommy said shaking his head in disbelief as he looks over the bone piano.

"Blast it, Seifer, help him and be quick about it!" yelled Coco angrily pushing Seifer onto the 'bridge'. She isn't going to let one son of hers ruined their attempts to grab those kids. Not a chance!  
Seifer nods as he goes across the bridge in her attempt to help Alan. Suddenly, Jake's sabotage made the crook loses his balance causing Seifer to slip and fall onto the log much to the annoyance of Coco who cringes at this sight.  
As the Matthews boys are trapped where they are, they yelped in fear. That's because the water is rising very fast. It looks like Seifer and Alan won't be staying on that leg for long.  
"Mom!" screamed Seifer in fear as water splashed onto him.  
"What are you doing! You are letting those brats get away!" yelled Coco angrily and in frustration. "What is wrong with you two?"

Since the bone piano is obviously another one of Barbossa's tricks, the Toonies looked at the map to see what to do next.  
"To move on play the tune as each note said." Sora said as he translated the map. "If you make too many mistakes, ye will surly be..."  
"What? What?" asked June puzzled as Sora stopped, a look of horror on his face.  
"Be what?" asked Trixie worried. She doesn't like the look on Sora's face at all.  
"Muerto." said Sora with a gulp. He knows what the word means and doesn't have the heart to translate it.  
"Muerto?" asked Timmy puzzled. He doesn't like the sound of that.  
"Come on. Tell us." insisted June anxiously.  
Sora gulps again, knowing that June won't like what 'muerto' means. But since she insisted, the Keyblade holder translated, "Dead."  
"Oh great!"  
"Dead." yelped Trixie in horror. Barbossa has himself a nasty booby trap this time.  
"Great. Looks like we will have to play the bones to get out of here." said Tommy in concern. The question is, which notes should any of them play to do so?  
"Right." said Timmy in agreement.  
Jake flies up to the gang. Tommy has given him the task of keeping an eye out for the Matthews who is still after them.  
"Were they out there? Hurry up." insisted Tommy as the half dragon goes back to keep watch.  
Timmy turns the map over and spies something he hasn't seen until now, for on the back are musical notes.  
"Musical notes! That must be the notes we need to put in!" said Timmy excited.  
"Trixie, you took piano lessons, right? You should be able to ace this." insisted June.  
"I don't know. I was four years old when I took the lessons. I am not sure if I remember correctly." said Trixie worried. It looks like the hopes of the Toonies depend on her now. What a world. She is going to end up killing them all and on her first day as Toonie too.  
"You want to live to be 17, then hit it." insisted Sora in concern.  
"Okay, okay." said Trixie trembling as she goes up to the piano. Reading the map, the girl looks worried as she said, "The first note I need is middle C. This isn't like my mother's style."  
"Hey, I could fly up and use my dragon strength to hold up the roof just in case." Jake suggested hopefully.  
Timmy replies, "Nice thought, but that roof weighs MANY tons; as in it might very well be too heavy for you even in dragon form. Besides, it isn't in the script."  
"Well, do something!"  
"All right...first chord...uh..." Trixie said as she looks at the piano notes nervously. She found a chord and plays it. A bright tone is heard, as if signaling that she's correct, plays. The Toonies turns and sees one of the walls opening.  
"Wow. It's working, all right! Good work, Trixie!" laughed Tommy eagerly. "Keep on doing it!"  
"Right, Its coming back to me now." said Trixie in amazement. Perhaps she could do it after all. "Now...A, C sharp, D."  
"I hope those lessons are remembered. Just play them right, please!" yelled Sora freaking out.  
Trixie plays a chord. But instead of the bright note, a buzzing tone, as if signaling that she's wrong, is heard followed by a horn. Suddenly the floor behind Sora dropped out making the boy yelp as he is about to fall. Luckily, his friends grab him and pull him back onto the platform with them. It's a good thing too as there is a big pit below. One false move and Sora woulda been dead.  
"Well, so much for the roof caving in." joked Sora weakly.

Jake meanwhile flies back to the entrance of the tunnel that they came in to check on the Matthews. As he looks at the river, the American Dragon looks worried as he sees two figures moving through the river like mad.  
"Bad news, dawgs. They're down there and are coming up fast! What can I do?" yelled Jake in alarm.  
The others look at Trixie who is under pressure as she exclaimed, "All right. I'm trying!"  
"Better try harder, yo! They are really whacked!"  
Trixie plays another chord. Unfortunately, it's the wrong one as well. As a result, the floor drops off behind Tommy and his friends caught him before the purple-haired boy would fall to his doom.  
"Are you crazy? What was that?" yelled June in disbelief that her friend played the wrong note.  
"I'm sorry, I hit the wrong note!" cried Trixie in despair. "I am not Elton John!"  
"Calm down, Trixie, just calm down. You are doing all right." said Tommy calming the poor girl down.  
"I believe in you, Trixie. Even Toonies make mistakes from time to time." assured Timmy calmly. "Whatever you do though, don't make any more, all right?"  
What Timmy said calms her down. Sniffing quietly, the girl continues what she is doing, "All right, A...A flat..."  
"Play it." said Sora quietly this time. Trixie hits a chord. To the relief of her friends, it is the correct one causing the door to open a little more, "All right!"  
Jake goes back to the entrance to check on the situation. He sighs in relief as he noticed that the Matthews are nowhere in sight.  
"Yo, dawgs! They're gone! We're all right!" Jake said turning to his friends excited.  
Jake has spoke too soon as a hand appears and grabs him. It's Seifer! Jake yells in alarm, then he sneeze causing flames to come out, sending Seifer back. The crook yelps as he bumps into Alan sending the two villains falling down the rocks.  
Jake, able to escape, makes a flight for it to his friends yelling, "Yo dawgs! They're coming, yo! They're coming!"  
Jake couldn't stop himself in time as he runs into his friends causing them to be pushed onto the piano. As a result, a wrong note is hit and the floor behind Jake falls out, the dragon's flight has saved him in time. The Toonies are trapped. The only rock left is the small island that has the piano on it. One more wrong note and they're done for.

Back in the river, Alan recovered from what happened and got up. Looking angry, he gets a switchblade out and opens it. The villain is going to be looking at one dead dragon.

"I am not sure." said Trixie worried as she looks at the next note. It is hard to tell due to the burnt part that got there when Draco tried to burn the map earlier. "Is that an A sharp or a B flat?"  
"Well, let me put it this way. If you hit the wrong note, we'll all be flat." said Timmy smirking at his own joke. Tommy rolls his eyes in annoyance. He doesn't like that joke at all.  
Trixie breathed in knowing that the life of herself and her friends depends on her hitting the right note. He braces herself and hits the chord.  
Suddenly the bright note is heard. Trixie has hit the right note! The door opens all the way allowing the kids a chance to escape.  
And in the nick of time too as the Matthews have all arrived getting closer to the kids. Seifer yelps as he nearly fell into the pit making him yelled, "Holy crud!"  
"Let's go, guys! Come on, let's go!" yelled Timmy seeing their chance to escape.  
"Go, come on, let's go!" instructed Tommy as the kids run through the open door. To Trixie, he held out his hand exclaiming, "Trixie, grab my hand!"  
"The gun, Seifer, toss me the gun!" yelled Alan to his brother, anxious to shoot the kids before they could get away. Seifer toss him the gun, but Alan ended up dropping it causing it to get tangled up in some dry moss. Angrily, the crook grabs for the gun trying to get his hands on it.  
"Tommy, wait!" gasped Trixie as she lets go of Tommy's hand running back to the piano.  
"Trixie, what are you doing?" gasped Tommy in alarm.  
"The map," Trixie exclaimed as she grabs the map. At the same time, Alan managed to get the gun and gets ready to fire.  
"Come on, let's go!"  
Alan aims carefully but miss his chance as the last of the kids escape through the door making him yelled angrily, "Darn it!"

The door the Toonies had entered lead through a series of waterslide. Where they lead, they don't know but it's the best way to escape the Matthews right now. The kids jumped in each waterslide and slides down the water like mad yelling and laughing as if they're having fun. To some, it may be scary, but to most, it is fun.  
The ride soon comes to an end as all the slides led to some sort of lagoon in a cave.  
"Geromino!" yelled Tommy as he slides off the waterslide he is on and falls into the water.  
"Oh crud!" yelled Sora as he fall off the slide right into the water below. One by one, each kid fell right into the water. They all rose up, wet but okay.  
"Sora, you okay? Trixie, are you okay?" asked June hopefully as the gang looks to see if everyone made it okay. The kids, after confirming that they're safe, hug each other happily. To them, it looks like the worst is over.  
As Jake and Timmy hug, the latter sees something that made him gasp. Jake, noticing, asked, "What gives?"  
Jake and the others turned and to their shock and amazement, they see it. It's a big ship! And not any ship, its One-Eyed Barbossa's ship, the Black Pearl!  
"Whoa!" said Sora in amazement.  
"I don't believe it! We found it!" laughed Jake excited. After coming all this way, they have found the Black Pearl where the rich stuff is at!  
Every one of the Toonie laugh and cheer as their journey is about to come to a big end. Tommy ditches the lantern, which is now useless, and hugs Trixie lovingly. Even Sora and June are hugging each other.  
"Holy cow!" giggled June happily. She then sees that she herself is hugging Sora, making both him and the Te Xuan Ze blush. The girl pushed Sora away into the water as she looks at the ship saying once more exclaiming, "Holy cow!"

"Come on, let's go." said Coco back in the bone piano cave. "Follow me."  
Although the door seems inaccessible thanks to what happened, the Matthews mother has found a ledge nearby that is safe enough for herself and her boys to walk across to the door itself. Coco got to the door while Seifer is hesitating to do so. Alan grabs his brother and pulls him along as the two brothers walk across safely to the door.  
"Idiots." groaned Coco as she goes through the door. Those kids are going to be in so much trouble when the Matthews catch up to them.

Author's note  
The Toonies have found the ship, but that isn't the only thing that is in the lagoon. In the next chapter, the Toonies run into something that can only be found in one of the deleted scenes of the actual movie. Yep, it's the deleted octopus scene, folks. Read, review, and suggest!


	14. Chapter 13: King Calamari Attacks

Author's note  
All right, this next chapter has the next deleted scene from the actual movie. I will now show you what is parodying the octopus, so let's begin!

**Chapter 13: King Calamari Attacks**

The kids looked excited at the Black Pearl in the lagoon. They have made it all this way and have finally found it! Now it's time to get on board and find the rich stuff.  
As they walk/swim over to the ship, none of them noticed a tentacle slipping off a floating mermaid statue in the water. Something else is in the lagoon with them, something big.  
June was walking/swimming when she felt something touch her. Angrily, she turns to Sora, who is behind her, snapping, "Stop it, Sora!"  
"What? What did I do?" asked Sora confused. He isn't anywhere near the Te Xuan Ze and already she is angry at him, only for something he didn't do.  
"Come on."  
As June kept on going, a tentacle in the water touches her legs as she moves on. This is angrily ticking her off.  
"I said stop it!" yelled June furiously as she turns to Sora angrily. The Te Xuan Ze may have pushed him in the water earlier but this is so immature.  
"What are you talking about? I am not doing anything!" protested Sora innocently. To him, June is acting angrily at him for no good reason!  
"Don't play dumb. I know it was you. Knock it off or I'd smack you!"  
Sora groans as he follows June doing his best to keep away. But that won't help as the same tentacle touches the legs of the Asian girl. This is the last straw.  
"I SAID STOP IT!" yelled June angrily as she smacks Sora in the face angrily. Sora is sent flying back about five feet because June smacks him a little TOO hard.  
Sora then comment, "Hey, come on! I know it's in the script, but that was a little too hard. I mean, you DO have super-strength, you know. And you have to keep that in mind for scenes like this."  
"Sorry," June sheepishly apologizes before they proceed with the scene.  
"Anyway, what are YOU hitting me for?"  
Trixie and Jake watch on as Sora and June are arguing over something the Keyblade holder didn't do as the Te Xuan Ze snap, "I swear, Sora, who do you think you are, anyway?"  
Sora gasps as he sees something behind June, a big octopus like creature. This creature is a giant Blooper with his head in a giant antique barrel. He is called King Calamari.  
June notices Sora pointing behind herself making her sigh in annoyance as she said, "Okay, what is it? What? What?"  
June noticed her friends yelping in alarm causing her to turn around and noticed King Calamari for the first time. She screams in alarm as the Blooper growls as he got closer.  
"Oh crud! It's a King Calamari!" gasped Jake in alarm as he points at the Blooper that is attacking.  
June yelps as King Calamari grabs her with his tentacle, dragging the Te Xuan Ze underwater. The Blooper opens his mouth planning on eating her! June manages to dive up a few times, still in King Calamari's clutches, breathing for air.  
"Let her go!" yelled Sora as he takes his Keyblade out and whack the Blooper a few times in hopes to make King Calamari let June go. But the monster dragged the Te Xuan Ze under once more forcing Sora to drag in after her. Tommy, Timmy, and Jake swims over in hopes to saved their captured friends.  
Sora stabs one of King Calamari's tentacles making him yelp but not enough to make the Blooper let go. Trixie points to the problem freaked out as Timmy and Tommy tried their best to get over ASAP.  
Jake got closer to the monster and dives near his mouth. He sees June still in King Calamari's tentacle while Sora is still fighting the Blooper. The half dragon decided to take action and quickly. He takes out his Wakeman with a cassette in there already and then shoves the thing in King Calamari's mouth after pushing the play button.  
After the Blooper closes its mouth, King Calamari suddenly felt relaxed. The music that is playing is 'Eight Arms to Hold You' by the Goon Squad. As a result he let go of June while backing away a bit. Of course, King Calamari got driven off more by the combination of June's blows and Sora's Keyblade blasts.  
Soon King Calamari swam away as the Toonies swam to the ship while Tommy glares at the departing Blooper's direction, the thing is waving his tentacles, moving to the music, diving into the water a few times as it leaves.  
Sora comment, "About time this Keyblade was actually useful in this parody."  
June added, "And about time I actually got to put my strength to some good use, even if this will be the ONLY time in the parody I will be allowed to."

At the wishing well tunnel, two familiar figures arrived still looking for their pals.  
"You know, for a Minotaur thing, you ain't so strange at all." remarked Bloo as he and Eduardo looked around. "In fact, back at Foster's, we got an imaginary friend who is a snake with two heads. Seriously, two heads! Yeah."  
Eduardo looks excited as he exclaimed, "Si. So amazing, Azul."  
"Right. I also got this other friend named Joey, he got a hairy thing growing out of his neck. Don't ask me what kid imagined him that way."  
Eduardo howled like a lost little puppy. For the first time ever, Bloo looks at the Minotaur thing with pity. Eduardo obviously had never been out of that room he was chained up in. The Minotaur thing laughs happily  
Bloo shrugged then spotted a rope tied near a hole. He guessed that his friends have climbed down there.  
"Everyone, well me mostly, always make fun of him." explained Bloo as he looks into the hole hoping to find his friends down there. "No wonder he goes to sleep at day and goes out to play at night. I bet you like to play at night too, huh?"  
"Si. When I'm allowed to, Azul." said Eduardo as he comes over to the hole Bloo was looking in right now.  
Bloo looks into the hole and yelled out, "Hey guys," in hopes that the Toonies can hear him.  
Hearing this, Eduardo smiled as he yelled out into the hole as well, "Hey guys!"  
Not hearing a respond, Bloo figures that his friends are up ahead...and the Matthews are probably caught up to them by now. The blue blob decided that now it's time to use the rope he and Eduardo just found.

Author's note  
Like the scene, huh? It took me a while but I got it in. In the next chapter, the Toonies have found the rich stuff but the Matthews found them! Who will save our reject heroes now? The final battle begins in the next chapter so read, review, and suggest!


	15. Chapter 14: Rumble on the Black Pearl

Author's note

Author's note  
Okay, after a wait, I'm back continuing this fic. Anonymous, if that's your real name, I can do interruptions and add ons if I wanna. You should try it sometime. It's very good.

**Chapter 14: Rumble on the Black Pearl**

The problem with King Calamari taken care of, the Toonies got on the Black Pearl. They are all excited as they know that Barbossa's treasure is waiting for them.  
Upon getting on, they took a look at the once sailing pirate ship. It seems to be empty for many years. The rich stuff must be on the Black Pearl somewhere.  
"Come on, let's go." said Timmy as he and his friends begin to explore the ship.  
"Hey Timmy, you really think there's treasure here?" asked Trixie hoping as the two got onto a part of the ship.  
"Come on. Isn't it obvious? This whole ship is a treasure!"  
Trixie then nods something on the helm making her gasp. It is one of Barbossa's crew members, dead and now a skeleton.  
"Timmy, look!" gasped Trixie in amazement as she goes around the dead guy.  
"Come on! There's nothing to worry about, it's only a dead skeleton." Timmy assured Trixie as he turns the skeleton around. He yelps in alarm as there are two daggers in the skeleton's eyes, most likely Barbossa's work, no doubt, "Ewww!"  
Jake, in dragon form, goes onto a grate that allows ya to look into the neck below. He mumbled, "Dawg, there's got to be gold around here."  
Unfortunately, Jake's dragon form was too much for the grate as it gave away and breaks. Jake yelps as he fell right into the next deck below. He lands hard onto something but he's okay.  
"All right, Jake's okay, dawg. He's all right." mumbled Jake as he get up. Then the American Dragon screams like heck for what he landed on is a skeleton! He looks around and yelps as there are more skeletons almost all over the place. When Timmy said that Barbossa killed all his men, he isn't kidding!  
"Jake, you all right?" yelled the Toonies as they look at Jake from the upper deck.  
"Of course I am okay, but man! I am tired of falling and skeletons!"  
"Why didn't you use the stairs?" asked Tommy. As if to make the half dragon look stupid, Tommy and his friends climb down a set of stairs that is conveniently nearby.  
"Oh yeah, right. Some idiot tells me to use the stairs when I'm falling!" yelled Jake, as he changes back to normal, angrily. "No one cares what happens to Jake anymore! Dawg!"  
"Jake's okay, everyone." said Timmy as he looks around. Yep, more of Barbossa's victims as he and his friends search the place.  
"Then some whack jobs tell me that I don't do my powers well, despite how much months I did practicing! I mean, what fun I have, geez!"  
The Toonies ignored Jake's ranting as they looked all over the deck hoping to find the rich stuff that can saved the Toon Docks. Timmy spots a sword in a skeleton nearby and pulls it out.  
"Timmy, don't touch that." said Trixie noticing the sword in Timmy's possession.  
"Oh calm down. He's dead, he won't mind." assured Timmy.  
"Well, put it down." said Tommy sternly.  
"At least show some respect for the dead." Trixie said in agreement. Timmy sighs but put the sword back where he found it anyway.  
"How many ships there were?"  
"Billions." said Timmy excited as he and his friends moved on through the deck they're in.  
"Billions? Whoa." said Tommy in amazement. Barbossa must have a lot of enemies back then. Then again, pirates aren't always popular with the authorities. As the Toonies goes up some stairs, the purple-haired boy continues, "Be careful. The stairs are slippery so try not to slip. Don't slip..." Tommy yelps as he almost slipped down himself.  
The Toonies entered a cannonball chamber where there are cannonballs and cannons around. As they look around, Trixie smiles as she sees a doll nearby and picks it up.  
"How cute." said Trixie in amusement.  
Timmy pulls the map out and shows it to Sora as he said, "Okay, translate, Sora."  
Sora took a look at the map. Then he frowns angrily as the Keyblade holder pushes the map aside snapping, "What's to translate?! It's just a sketch of the old cannonball chamber. Where's the gold?"  
"Where's the gold, Timmy?" yelled June angrily as she grabs Timmy making him yelp. She didn't give up her day and goes through all that trouble not to find nothing.  
As the kids argued along themselves, Trixie stood up and unknowingly pulls on a cord nearby. Suddenly a noise is heard making the girl gasp.  
"Oh no!" yelped Trixie as a chain of reactions is happening while she lets go of the cord.  
"What?" asked Timmy as he got out of the angry June's grip.  
"I think I set off another booby trap!"  
Suddenly an explosion occurred as a small door opens above their heads causing dust to send around. The kids coughed a bit as they look up to see what just open.  
"Sorry. Are you okay?" apologized Trixie worried.  
The kids look up and see the door has revealed a couple of boards that can be broken easily. It must lead to someplace, but where? Timmy is determined to find out as his friends lift him up there.  
"Okay, break through." Tommy instructed. Timmy nods as he hits the boards breaking them open. Once they're gone, the pink hat wearing boy climbs his way up the shaft going upward.

In another room, a chest opens and Timmy peeks out. He looks around and is amazed at what he's seeing.  
"What's up there?" asked Tommy curiously from the cannonball chamber as he and the others look up waiting for an answer.  
Timmy, who climbed out of the chest he ended up, peeks into the hole saying, "It's alright, Tommy. Give me a second."  
"All right."  
Timmy then looks at the room he's now in. It looks like the captain's cabin, most likely Barbossa's. There is a table nearby where skeletons, more of Barbossa's dead crew members, were sitting at. Timmy got closer and looks wonder.  
"Well, now I know how these guys died." said Timmy shivering a bit. Many of the skeletons looks like they either died of poison, sword stabs, gun shots, any creative way the pirate captain killed his men.  
Timmy then sees one skeleton sitting at the head of the table and gasps as he recognized it. This skeleton is wearing a black hat with a feather on it, a medallion, a white shirt, a huge black coat with some holes on the sleeves, a brown belt to hold his Rapier, pistol, and hand grenades, black pants, and black boots. He is also wearing an eye patch.  
"One-Eyed Barbossa." said Timmy as he recognized the skeleton of Hector Barbossa himself. He got closer to get a closer look of the pirate who made the map. "Hello, my name is Timmy Turner. While it seems unlikely, you have been expecting me, did you? I did it. I got here without a scratch...so far."  
Out of curiosity, Timmy reaches for Barbossa's eye patch and lifted it. He yelps as there seems to be an eyeball that was poked hard with a sword. The boy covers the injured eye.  
"Well, no wonder your name is One-Eyed Barbossa, One-Eyed Barbossa." Timmy chuckles in amusement as he continued, "We got a lot of common. I mean, almost. You know something, Barbossa? You were the first Toonie, rejected by society, you know."  
Timmy sighs then he turns around. The others are standing there listening in to the boy's words. With a smile, Timmy said, "Oh hey, guys. This is Barbossa. One-Eyed Barbossa. Say, hi, Hector. These are my friends, the Toonies." Timmy pauses then he continued, "So...how long have you guys been standing there?"  
"Long enough." said Tommy with a smile. He got to admit, seeing his brother talking to a dead pirate amuses him much.  
The others came closer and is amazed. Not by just the pirates, but what is on the tables. There are gold, diamonds, rubies, emeralds, anything Barbossa has stolen many years ago, it's on the table. There should be enough to save the Toon Docks and maybe keep them rich for who knows how long?  
"Well, you wanna stand there or you wanna get some stuff?!" exclaimed Timmy excited. "Come on, get loading. Anything you can put in your pockets, get it! Except..." Timmy stops Jake who was reaching for a tin of gold that is hanging in a balance nearby. "...that. Don't touch that."  
"Why?" Tommy asked puzzled.  
That belongs to Hector. Let Hector keep that. Anything else is ours."  
Excited, the Toonies begin getting their hands on the treasure that is on the table, keeping their hands off of the balance Timmy told them not to touch. They look amazed with each coin, diamond, emerald, etc. they got.  
"See ya later, marbles." said Timmy happily as he dumps out off the marbles from his marble bag and begins loading jewels in there.  
"Oh wow, oh wow." said Trixie happily as she put on some gorgeous necklaces. Now she really looks pretty.  
"Hey, I just thought of something. Those creeps are still after us." said June worried. It's true. The Matthews are probably getting closer by now and the last thing the Toonies need is for them to be found with the loot.  
"What can we do about those whacked jobs, yo?" asked Jake worried.  
"Who knows? And more importantly, who cares?" Tommy chuckled as he keeps on looting.  
Timmy pauses, then smiles as he said, "Here's an idea."  
"What?" asked Jake curiously. He is willing to try anything at this point.  
"I saw this on the Hardy Boys one time. We will lead a trail of jewels in one cave and hide out in another. While the Matthews were stupid enough to go into that cave...then we can make a run for it!'  
"What a wonderful idea!" laughed an evil voice. The gang jumps and gasps in horror. It's because the Matthews are standing in the doorway right now, Coco, the one who spoke, pointing a gun at all of them.  
"Oops." said Timmy with a yelp.  
"Outside," Coco ordered waving her gun at them.  
"All right, time to kick some butt, dawg! Dragon up!" snarled Jake as he turns into his American Dragon form.  
"Jake, no!" yelped Timmy in alarm. He is going to get them all killed if he tried to attack the Matthews.  
"Outside now!" snapped Coco impatiently keeping her gun on the Toonies.  
"Forget it, dawg! We will not be taken alive, Timmy!" yelled Jake as he tried to charged at Coco but was pulled back by his friend.  
"What do you mean 'we'," yelped Sora worried.  
"You are going to commit suicide if you charge in at her! She got a gun!" yelled Timmy frantically.  
"Outside, now!" yelled Coco getting close to fire. With no choice, most of the Toonies are heading towards the door of the cabin.  
"Jake!" gasped Trixie in worry as Jake is trying to charge at the villains but was kept getting stopping. June goes next to her as the girls check the jewelry on each other. "Oh that looks good."  
"Yeah, your jewels too." said June with a nod.  
"Get going!" yelled Coco in annoyance as Trixie and June quickly goes outside.

Outside, Seifer and Alan were waiting holding swords, not afraid to use them. As they back away while their mother forced the kids outside, the Matthews boy yelped as they tripped and fell down. They got up quickly.  
"Pull a sneaky one on me, huh?" snapped Alan angrily as he hold the sword towards the Toonies. He commented, "Okay, I would suggest that the magic types, especially, don't even twitch. If you think you're fast enough to get a chance to use your weapons or powers before we gun you all down, you're quite mistaken."  
Jake goes in front of his friends and narrow at the baddies as if having a showdown with them remarking, "All right, dawgs. I know what I'm doing."  
Jake then begins to breaths fire but he sneezed cutting the fire short. His attempt made Alan laugh like mad.  
"Let me try again." said Jake. He shoots out a fireball, not a deadly one but a painful one, out. It hits Alan in the Yahoos making the crook yelp in pain and alarm. "All right, dragon breath works this time!"  
"Let me help ya, bro." said Seifer worried as he tries to help Alan douse the pain but the brother slaps him away in annoyance.  
Jake with a smirk flies forward in hopes to knock the enemy down, but he couldn't stop in time as he ended up running into Coco down causing Jake to go back into normal mode and for the woman to lose her gun as it fell into a hole right into the lower part of the ship.  
"My gun!" yelled Coco furiously.  
"All right, that's it! Enough is enough!" snapped Alan furiously. It's time to finish this!  
"You come with me!" snapped Seifer as he grabs one of the Toonies as the kids are forced out into the center of the ship. Coco grabs a sword nearby and uses it threateningly on the Toonies.  
"Empty your pockets now!" ordered Coco evilly. With no choice, the Toonies empty their pockets and such of all the treasure they found on the table in Barbossa's cabin.  
Alan takes a look at Tommy and crack, "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Superman to my Lex Luthor. The Batman to my Joker. The Spider-Man to my Green Goblin. The Bart Simpson to my Sideshow Bob."  
Tommy snaps in an annoyed tone, "First, we get the idea, Alan. Second, you're thinking of the continuity of JusSonic's All Grown Up fan fictions."  
"Come on, all of it! Keep on giving all the treasure!" snapped Coco in a demanding tone of voice. She watches as Sora seems to have empty all of his pockets. Looking suspiciously however, Coco asked, "Why are you quiet all of the sudden? You're Sora, right?"  
Sora shakes his head 'no'. Not taking that answer, Coco reaches into Sora's mouth and pulls something out. It is a long pearl necklace that Sora has tried, to no prevail, to hide in his mouth.  
"Oh my goodness." said Coco shaking her head in disbelief as she pulls the necklace all the way out. "Is that all?"  
"Mmmhmm." said Sora with a nod. Unfortunately, it looks like to Coco that he is still hiding a few of the rich stuff in his mouth so she hits the Keyblade holder in the head forcing him to spit out 5 more jewels.  
"I thought so."  
"You nasty evil witch!" snapped Trixie angrily as Alan have succeeded in tying her hands together as he and Seifer are tying the Toonies together.  
Angry at what Trixie called, Coco grabs her by the hair making Trixie yelps while the evil woman said, "So wanna play pirates? We'll play pirates!!"  
"No!"  
Coco ignoring Trixie as she pulls the girl to the direction of the most dangerous pirate torture device there is: the plank!  
"Time for us to play pirates!" mocked Coco evilly as she forces the scared Trixie onto the plan. Waving the sword at the pretty girl, Coco said with a sneer, "Keep going. Say goodbye to your friends!"  
"No! I can't swim with my hands tied!" protested Trixie in horror as she looks at the dangerous water waiting for her below.  
Timmy commented, "Man, what I wouldn't give to be able to go Timmy Terror on these bozos. Unfortunately, that isn't in the script and author magic MAJORLY overrides fairy magic."  
"Walk the plank now!" ordered Coco as she swings the sword at Trixie evilly.  
"Tommy." whined Trixie in concern. Suddenly she yelps as Trixie was forced off the plank. She screams as the girl fell into the water below.  
"Trixie! Look out!" yelled Tommy horrified as, not being tied off, he rushed forward. He pushed aside Coco as he yelled, "Out of the way! Trixie!" Tommy jumps off the ship and into the water below.  
Smirking evilly in triumph, Coco turns around as she remarked, "Two done! Who's next?"

In the water, Tommy swims down to Trixie as she falls. With her hands tied, she won't be able to swim. Luckily for the girl, Tommy grabs her and begins to pull her to the surface. Upon reaching there, the two kids gasped for air.  
June and Sora yelps, tied together, as the crooks forced them right onto the plank.  
"Hey, let go of my hair!" protested June as Seifer did so though she is now on the plank with the Keyblade holder.  
Sora ask June, "You think you're-"  
June answers, "Strong enough to break these ropes? Yes. Fast enough to dodge their bullets long enough to subdue at least two of them? Yes. Crazy enough to try it when they have other hostages? No. Besides, you know as well as I do that we DO have to stick to the script."  
Smirking evilly at the two, thinking she has found, Coco remarked, "Join your friends now you brats!"  
"Hey you guys!!" yelled a voice surprising everyone. As they look up, they saw a big surprise as a familiar Minotaur thing was stabbing the sail with a knife while he and a familiar blue blob slide down laughing.  
"Bloo!" yelled Sora and June in amazement. For the first time ever, Sora's happy to see Bloo.  
"Bloo!" exclaimed Timmy and Jake, amazed as well.  
"Eduardo! How did he get out?" exclaimed Coco as she, Alan, and Seifer looks shock and disbelief at who is unchained and on the same boat as them.  
"Eduardo, save them!" Bloo said quickly. Eduardo nods as he grabs a rope and swings around. Before the bad guys could blink, the Minotaur thing grabbed Sora and June and pull them to safe. "All right, Ed!"  
"Bloo!" exclaimed Timmy.  
"No way! It's Captain Bloo!"  
"Mom, get me the sword." said Alan motioning to Coco. The woman in response slams Alan's hand with the sword making him yelp in pain.  
"And Captain Bloo said, let's get out of here!!" exclaimed Bloo as he jumps down.  
Eduardo managed to untie the kids as they make a run for it. Seifer alarmed yelled out, "Hey, get back here!"  
Eduardo however got in his brothers' way as the Toonies begin to jump ship. Coco got in June's way but the Te Xuan Ze points up distracting the woman enough for June to punch her in the face knocking her to the deck. Satisfied, June jumps off the ship into the water below.  
Eduardo looks as both his brothers are on each side of him. With a smirk, Seifer grabs a piece of rope and tossed one end to Alan, planning on tying Eduardo up.  
"Alan, the rope here. Go, go!" Seifer instructed.  
Alan got a better idea in mind as he smirks while saying, "Ed, Ed! Jump rope, Ed, jump rope!"  
Eduardo giggles stupidly as Seifer looks at Alan puzzled while asking, "Jump rope?"  
"You know jump rope." said Alan making a motion of a jump rope.  
Seifer paused then ask Alan, "Hey, come on. We've got guns. Why don't we use them here? Just pump the big purple minotaur's guts full of lead and be done with it?"  
Alan answers, "It's not in the script, that's why. Besides, at least in this parody, he IS family."  
"Oh right."  
Eduardo giggled stupidly as he plays a game of jump rope with his brothers while they sing.

Seifer & Alan: _**Ring around the rosie,  
Pocket full of posies…**_

With Eduardo distracted, the two quickly make their move as they run towards and under each other. The rope is now wrapped around Eduardo's waist. They thought they got him now.  
They are wrong as Eduardo grabs each end of the rope and pulls him causing the boys to be pulled forced ending up to where they were before resulting in Eduardo getting freed once more.  
As they watch, Eduardo suddenly removes the front part of his fur and, in an impossible kinda moment, reveals that he is wearing some sort of Superman shirt, except an 'E' is in the shield instead of a 'S'.  
"Ed! Eduardo!" boomed Eduardo pointing at his shirt while his family looks at him dumbstruck.  
"Oh...we're dead. I knew we shouldn't have got him that shirt." groaned Seifer in horror.  
"Tell me about it." said Alan worried. Their brother is so strong, they would be lucky if they survived his hits at all.  
Eduardo smirks as he pulls Seifer's end of the rope trying to pull him forward. Thinking quickly, Seifer said, "Uh, Ed...remember the time we went to the Dr. Seuss Zoo?"  
"Don't think about it! Don't!" Alan yelled angrily as he can tell what Seifer is trying to do especially when Eduardo is looking at him now.  
"Alan and mom wanted to keep you there but I spoke up for you!"  
"We haven't been to the Dr. Seuss Zoo!"  
With a smirk, Seifer continued trying to get Eduardo on his side, "You remember when we were trying to get your teeth fixed...and we spent the money on Alan's toupee?"  
"I DON'T WEAR A HAIR PIECE!" Alan roared. He lets go of his end of the rope and charged at Seifer, getting into another fight with him. "You lying, stupid piece of..."  
Their fight was cut short however as Eduardo grabs his brothers and knock their heads together, knocking the two out cold.

"Trixie, grab a rock." Tommy said to Trixie as they swam over to a rock nearby. Safe at last, Tommy begins to try to untied Trixie's waists.  
Tommy however looks at Trixie and he blushed at her. So did Trixie for that matter. The boy has saved her. To her, that sounded so heroic.  
Smiling lovingly at the girl he loved, Tommy puts her arm around her head. Soon the two did something they wanted to do all this time: they kiss each other deeply.  
They part lips for a moment and smiled lovingly at each other. Trixie however looks puzzled as she asked, "Tommy? What happened to your beaver teeth? When I kiss you earlier, you have them, but now they're missing."  
"What? I don't have beaver teeth. Timmy had..." Tommy's eyes suddenly widen in alarm. He now realized what Trixie needed him for earlier...and guessed whom she was kissing? Angrily, Tommy snapped, "Timmy, that little..."  
Trixie interrupted Tommy as she kissed him once more.

Eduardo laughs happily as he managed to tied up his brothers. To their shock, he then begins to lift them up into the air making them yelp in alarm and for them to be hanging above the deck.  
"Hey you guys!!" laughed Eduardo as he tied the rope to something so his brothers won't fall. They may be bad guys but even he himself can't hurt anyone. Eduardo now turns to the only Matthews family of his still standing, "Mama."  
Coco, thinking of a way to keep Eduardo from taking her down next, cooed as she said, "Come to mama, Ed baby, come on."  
Eduardo nodded as he comes over to his mother. He now said, "Ma, you been bad."  
"Now, now, Ed. I may have been bad and keep you chained in that room. But trust me for it's for your own good." Coco assured. Eduardo seems to fell for it as he laughs happily. "Hey, you remember when I sing to you when you were a little boy, right? Want me to sing that song to you again?"  
Eduardo laughs happily as Coco hugs her Minotaur son and begins to sing.

Coco: _**Rock a bye baby, on the tree top.  
When the wind blows your cradle will bob.  
When the bow breaks the cradle will fall…**_

Coco was interrupted as Eduardo yelps in alarm as he looks at his face groaning, "Gah! Break...fall!"  
"Now, now. I think I dropped you once." said Coco nervously. The woman has dropped her son when he was little. It may be one of the reasons he's like this today. Eduardo growls angrily as Coco gulp saying, "Okay, maybe twice!"  
Eduardo will hear no more of it as he grabs Coco. As the Minotaur thing takes her over to the edge, Coco struggles in his grip as she yells, "Let me go, put me down! Let me go!!"  
But Eduardo ignores his mother as he now succeeded in throwing her over the side of the boat making her splash into the water below much to the delight of the Toonies cheering happily.  
"It's okay. We will be all right." said Alan worried as he and Seifer hold onto each other in worry while still hanging above the deck. As Eduardo jumps into the water to join his new friends, Alan said, "Get the rope."  
"No way! I will fall!" screamed Seifer horrified.  
"Oh calm down, you idiot!"  
As the boys kept fighting even above the deck, Coco managed to climb up the Black Pearl to get back on board.

Eduardo laughs happily as he swims over to Bloo and the Toonies, the others looks astounded as this is the same creature they saw chained up earlier back in the restaurant.  
"Hey Eduardo, these are the guys. Guys, this is Eduardo!" said Bloo happily.  
"Hey, hello." said the Toonies eagerly as they introduced themselves. After what Bloo told them about Eduardo, they decided that he may not be bad after all.  
As the kids are about to make a swim for it, Timmy stops his brother looking worried as he said, "Tommy, we can't go and leave all that gold behind! Our future depends on it!"  
"I'm sorry but if we stay here for too long we won't have a future at all." said Tommy sadly. After all, with the Matthews and who knows what else here, it is too dangerous to stay around. Tommy swims off while saying, "Come on. We'd come back for it later, hopefully."  
"All that rich stuff..."  
"Let's go!" yelled Tommy as he grabs Timmy while swimming off.

Back on the deck, the Matthews boys yelp in alarm as they look to the deck below.  
"Mom, let us down easy." said Seifer worried. The reason that the crooks looked worried is that Coco, with a scowl, is using the sword in attempt to cut the rope. They gasp as she gets ready to make the last measure: swinging at the rope.  
"No, not the sword, don't do that!" yelled Alan frantically. But it's too late as the rope cuts all the way. Coco cringes as her sons crashed to the deck below.  
"You all right?"  
"Yeah. You?"  
"Me too." said Seifer with a sigh. Then angrily he and his brother go back to fighting each other.  
"Knock that off!" yelled Coco angrily as she kicks her sons. "Come on, we gotta find the gold!"

The Toonies found a beach nearby. There's got to be another way out of the lagoon, but where?  
The gang looks like they're in luck as they spot an opening in a cave nearby as Tommy exclaimed, "Look, a light!"  
"It's a way out!" said Trixie eagerly resulting in most of the gang cheering. They can finally escaped and leave this nightmare behind at last!

Coco smirks at the skeleton of Barbossa back in his cabin as she said, "Thank you very much, Mr. Barbossa, you have made my day so eventfully. This is a real treat."  
Coco laughs evilly as she and her sons get into the gold that is in the trouble. Even if they failed to get rid of the kids, today hasn't been a total loss after all. The Matthews are going to be rich!  
Coco has reach for a tray of the gold that Timmy has told Jake not to touch early. But as she does, a click is heard as a chain of events which includes devices and such begin to operate, much to the alarm of the Matthews.  
It is a good thing Timmy told Jake not to touch the tray earlier. Barbossa, not wanting anyone to get his treasure even beyond death, has left one more booby trap and Coco has set it off!  
"What is that?!" Seifer exclaimed in shock.  
"Oh no." said Coco alarmed. "Is it another one of those..."  
Coco then yelled at the same time as Alan making the two yelled, "Booby traps!!"  
"We got to get out of here!" yelled Alan in a panic as he try to get as much treasure as possible onto his person.  
"Booby trap? What booby trap?" yelped Seifer in alarm. He doesn't like the sound of that."  
"Booby trap, stupid, didn't you see the movie?"  
With so many things happening at once, the Matthews were forced to stop what they're dropping and make a run for it as Seifer yelled, "Let's get out of here!"

Near the opening in the cave, most of the gang sat on rocks while watching Timmy, Tommy, and Jake goes over to the opening they have found.  
"Check this out, daylight." said Tommy as he looks at the opening. "A cave in must have happen here before, we can get out this way. Man, it's hard to see. Hey, Jake. Give us a light, okay."  
"Got the last candle, dawg. Here, Timmy." said Jake getting out what the candle, a very familiar and deadly one. Timmy begins to light the thing.  
"Hurry up."  
"Hey, are we getting out of here or what?" asked Bloo getting impatient.  
"Yeah, is there an opening at all?" asked Trixie hopefully.  
Once the candle is lit, Tommy, Timmy, and Jake noticed something odd about it as it begins to sparkle.  
"Man, this is the weirdest candle ever. Its sparkling." said Jake puzzled.  
Tommy looks at the side of the so-called candle and got a horrified look on his face. He begins to say, "That isn't a candle. It's..."  
"DYNAMITE!" screamed the Toonies as they all realized what the candle really is. Tommy throws the dynamite as he and the others make a dash for the water. Once they got in, they duck under just in time as the dynamite exploded. The explosion causes a lot of rocks including, much to the Toonies' horror as they resurfaced, a bigger boulder that blocked the opening!

With everything happening like crazy, the Matthews have to jump ship.  
"Women and children first!" yelled Coco in horror as she pushed Seifer and Alan into the water before jumping in herself.

The explosion the dynamite has made is causing a major cave with rocks falling into the lagoon and the boat. The Toonies has got to get out of there and fast! Timmy and Tommy grab the boulder and is trying to move it.  
A worried Timmy then asked, "Tommy, what about the loot?"  
"What about our lives?" groaned Tommy heavily. He's right. Their lives are more important than treasure right now.  
Timmy groans but kept on trying to get the rock moving. Unfortunately, the rock is too big. It will take a miracle to help them now.  
It looks like the miracle has come in the form of Eduardo as he comes up and grabs the rock. To the amazement of the kids, Eduardo lifted the boulder up with his back allowing temporarily access to the opening.  
"Come on, let's go!" exclaimed Tommy as the kids get ready t make their escape through the opening.  
"Hey Ed. Jake and I can help ya with our combined super-strength." said June as she and Jake volunteer to help the Minotaur thing.  
Eduardo comments, "Gracias for offer, but nada in script. Now go!"  
"Come on, let's go! Come on, you all right?" Tommy exclaimed as Timmy, June, and Trixie are the first to go through.  
In the water, the Matthews are swimming helplessly. They are trapped and scared, with nowhere to go.  
"Eduardo! Help us!" Coco yelled crying out to her son who kept the boulder up as Jake, Sora, and Tommy are the next to crawl through. Bloo is the only one with Eduardo right now.  
"Ma!" exclaimed Eduardo worried as he spotted his family trapped in the water. They may be crooks but even he doesn't have the heart to leave them that way.  
"Eduardo, let's go! Come on!" yelled Bloo trying to get his new friend to come with him.  
"Nada. I love ya, Azul."  
"Well, me too but you gotta come, or you're get crushed!" exclaimed Bloo. The Imaginary Friend yelps as his friends pull him through the opening leaving Eduardo the only one still behind.  
"Eduardo!" cried Coco as she, Seifer, and Alan continued swimming helplessly.  
"Ma!" yelled Eduardo as he soon dropped the rock. He may be trapped but right now, his mother needs his help!

"No, Eduardo! He's alive! Don't leave him!" Bloo cried as Tommy pulls him out of the tunnel into the open.  
"Bloo, I'm sorry. Let's go." said Tommy in regret once the Toonies are out of the tunnel. He hates to leave Eduardo, but he has no choice. Tommy will miss Eduardo though even if he has known him for a few minutes or so.

Meanwhile the booby trap Coco has set off continues its chains of reactions as the turning wheel turns, ropes are raised, and the anchor is lifted from the bottom of the lagoon. Meanwhile the explosion caused by the dynamite begins making a big opening...large enough for anyone or anything, even a ship to even get out.

Author's note  
Big showdown, eh? Poor Eduardo, but is he really gone for good? And what about the Toon Docks? Will the Toonies save it with no treasure? Or maybe they will...anyway, the last chapter is coming soon so read and review!


	16. Chapter 15: The Fate of the Toon Docks

Author's note

Author's note  
Here it is, the last chapter of the parody of a 80s movie! It's quite a ride but I finally made it! In this chapter, the fate of the Toon Docks is revealed and the last few suggestions are used. And as always, I will reveal my next solo story. And now, the final chapter!

**Chapter 15: The Fate of the Toon Docks**

On the same beach near the same rock, the cops known as Police Chief Wiggum, Eddie, and Lou were on the beach on their usual patrol. It isn't any day they see unusual sights, but now they did, seeing a bunch of a kids running up the beach waving and yelling for their attention.  
"Well, what do you know? It's those kids." said Wiggum in amazement.  
"Odd. They weren't here a minute ago." said Lou in disbelief.  
"They're here now anyway. Eddie, call Grievous."  
"Yes, sir." said Eddie as he gets his radio out to inform Grievous that they have found the missing kids.

A while later, cars parked in the parking lot and people, including the parents of the Toonies, came out. They were worried sick when their kids are missing but now they are relief that they have been found.  
"Where are my boys? Are they okay?" exclaimed Kim worried.  
"There they are!" laughed Danny happily. The parents rushed over and reunited with their kids whom they fear is lost forever.  
"Tommy!"  
"Timmy!"  
"Hey mom, dad." said Timmy sheepishly. "I guess we're in deep cr..."  
Kim interrupted her little son as she hugs him happily while crying, "Timothy, look at you! You're an awful mess!"  
Danny laughs as he hugs Tommy. Meanwhile, the gang at Foster's, Mac included, run over to Bloo as the blue blob's creator exclaimed while hugging his friend, "Bloo!"  
"Mom!" laughed June as she reunited with her parents while Trixie cries when she reunited with hers.  
"Dad!" laughed Sora happily as Cloud and Aerith hugged him, happy to see him again.  
"I think we will let your punishment go this time, Master Blooregard, considering what we got this time." said Mr. Herriman as Wilt holds out a pizza box.  
"All right, people! Oh boy!" laughed Bloo as he opens the pizza box in glee. "Thanks, Wilt."  
"It's okay. We know you like Domino's." said Wilt with a grin.  
"All right, my favorite!"  
"Man, we were so trapped underground in the tunnel. It was so cool." said Sora excited as he explains what has happened to his parents.  
"I lost my contacts, I hope you don't mind." said June sheepishly to her family.  
"It's okay. You don't need them anyway." said Michael Lee with a grin, knowing of June's Te Xuan Ze inheritance as did the rest of the family.  
"Mom, can I take piano lessons?" asked Trixie hopefully. After what happened in the tunnels, the girl is eager to take them again. Trixie's mom, though worried that it may affect Trixie's popularity, nods and allows Trixie to take them anyway.  
As Kim gets Timmy into some dry clothes (the ones he's wearing now is very VERY wet), Mrs. Long held Jake as the Asian boy's father backs away with a smile saying, "Hold it right there."  
Mr. Long opens up his coat and surprisingly, a camera that is attached to his belt came out. The man is going to take a picture to remember this reunion by.  
"Whoa, wicked, dad!" said Jake impressed.  
"Hey, watch this." Trixie said to her parents in amusement, motioning the two to watch Mr. Long about to take a picture.  
Mr. Long pressed the flash button on the camera expecting a picture to be taken. But to his surprise, the back of the camera opens up making film fall out.  
Jake laughs however as he comes over to his dad saying, "Hey, come here dad."  
"Oh bother, like father, like son." Trixie giggled in delight much to the amusement of her parents.  
Jake smiles and said to his father in Chinese, "It's cool, pop. You can't hug a photograph."  
Mr. Long smiles back as he said in Chinese back, "You are my best invention ever." Jake and his father hug each other. At least, that is one of the things they can do right. And who knows? Maybe someday they can get their inventions and powers right. Someday, maybe.  
Sora, blushing, smiled lovingly to June as he came over saying, "Hey, uh...June. I wanted to...you know...thank you for offering to save my life."  
"Uh...what? That didn't happen." said June surprised.  
"I know, but the line applies to a scene that got cut. Either way, thank you."  
June blush and smiles while saying, "Hey thanks. That sounds...cool. To tell you the truth, your voice is kinda nice when your mouth don't mess it up."  
"Thanks for that. You know...you look kinda pretty...when your face don't mess it up as well."  
June giggled as she and Sora hug one another. Smiling to each other, they kiss lovingly. It looks like they are off to a big start here.  
Trixie looks at Timmy and remembers what Tommy confess to her while waiting for the parents to arrive, that it was Timmy she kissed earlier in the caves, not him. Despite that, Trixie smiled and go over to the boy.  
"Hey, Timmy." said Trixie getting the boy's attention. Timmy blushed though in concern. He overheard Tommy telling Trixie whom she really kissed and is afraid she would be upset. To his surprise, the girl smiles as she continued, "You are a great little kid...well, person and all. Anyway, you keep kissing girls the way you do and the parts that don't work so good...maybe they will finally catch up to the ones that do."  
Trixie kissed Timmy on the cheek making him blush. Maybe what Trixie said may be true, though he has no idea what the girl meant.  
Trixie goes back to Tommy and they hug each other. Smiling lovingly to one another, they gave each other a soft kiss. Looking at each other again lovingly, they kiss again, only with passionate.  
"What on..." said Danny, surprised at what his son is doing.  
"Oh relax, let her mother worry about it." said Kim with a grin, knowing true love when she sees it.  
Timmy is about to take a puff on his aspirator but stop upon seeing his brother and Tommy's new girlfriend kiss each other. The beaver boy pauses, remembering what Trixie said. Maybe...just maybe.  
"Ah, who needs it." said Timmy with a grin as he tosses the aspirator over his shoulder. Besides, he got over his problem a while ago.

Grievous looks up and is surprised as he sees a couple of figures coming up the beach.  
"It's the Matthews!" yelled Grievous as Wiggum and his men come down the beach. The Toonies took a look and is surprised and happy. The Matthews are indeed coming up the beach. They have managed to escape the cave in. But the only reason that they're happy is that Eduardo, alive and well, is leading them.  
"Hey cops. A little help here." said Alan sheepishly. After what happened, he doesn't care if he and his family get caught and lock up for good.  
"Get us away from here, please." insisted Seifer frantically.  
"All right, you're all under arrest. Come on." Wiggum barked waving his gun around. To the Toonies's shock, the cop is also pointing his gun at Eduardo!  
"No, don't hurt him!" screamed Bloo as he and the Toonies run over and got in front of Eduardo, much to the cops' surprise. The blue blob uses the pizza box as a shield while yelling, "Don't hurt him!"  
"Are you kids nuts?" exclaimed Lou in surprise.  
"Eddie, Lou, get them out of here!" Wiggum ordered in annoyance.  
The kids remain where they are in front of Eduardo protesting. They are not going to let their friend get hurt! Not because that the Matthews are his family.  
"He isn't the bad guy! Those are the bad guys!" protested Bloo pointing at the bad guys.  
"Okay, enough, I..." Wiggum begins to say in annoyance.  
He didn't get the chance to finish as Eduardo angrily grabs Wiggum and lift him in the air surprising the fat cop and most of those watching.  
"Whoa, whoa, Ed! Put him down, it's all right!" exclaimed Bloo calming his Minotaur friend down.  
"Wow!" said Jake in amazement then continues speaking only in Chinese. Whatever he said is too offensive to translate here.  
Eduardo calms down and put Wiggum down. That and the kids' explaination are enough to convince the cops that the Minotaur thing isn't with the Matthews, at least as a bad guy anyway.  
"Okay, let's go." Wiggum barked as he, Eddie, and Lou led the bad Matthews family away.  
"Do you know who I am?! Do you wanna lose your job?!" exclaimed Alan angrily as he gets taken away.  
Seifer comment, "And we would have gotten away with it too, if it hadn't been for those meddling kids and their beast."  
Alan snaps back, "Couldn't resist the Scooby Doo ending reference, could you?"  
Eduardo watched as his only family is taken away. Now he is all alone without to take care of him.  
"Hey, Ed." said Bloo to Eduardo making the Minotaur thing turn to him. "Listen, you're gonna live with me at Foster's now."  
"Ah?" asked Eduardo hopefully as he hears this.  
"Me and everyone will care care of ya...because well, and I know this is kinda OoC for me here, I love ya."  
Eduardo smiles as he and Bloo hugs while the Minotaur thing say, "I love ya too, Azul."  
Looks like Eduardo isn't going to be alone anymore after all. He is going to have himself a true home and a family to take care of him.

Although it looks like everyone is going to have a happy ending, dark clouds have arrived in the form of two nasty looking Slytherins, the ones who intends to knock down the Toons Docks.  
"It's time, Fenton." said Lucius as Draco watch nearby sinisterly. "Time we get this over with."  
"Danny." said Kim worried. She knew that, with what has happened, they were unable to find a solution to the original problem that had faced with in the first place.  
"I'm sorry, Kim, I tried." said Danny sadly. He shoulda try his best to find a way to save the home of his family and everyone else's around him, but now it's too late.  
"Let's go, Fenton. Don't keep up much of our time." Draco said with a laugh. "We got 50 more houses to tear down after yours!"  
Draco's remark made Tommy furious as he tried to lunge at the boy. His friends have to hold the purple-haired boy back while the Slytherin boy hides behind his dad like a blonde-haired coward.  
"It's okay, dawg, it's okay, you may get your chance." said Jake who is upset as Tommy is.  
"Grievious, I will need you to witness this." said Lucius with a sly grin while he takes out the foreclosure papers.  
"Dad, I'm sorry." said Timmy sadly. "We got our hands on the future, but we have to lose it to save our lives. Sorry."  
Danny expects that his son meant Barbossa's treasure. He knew the moment he found the map missing from the attic and that Timmy and his friends went out looking for it.  
Despite that however, Danny smiles as he hugs Timmy while saying, "It's okay. After all, you and Tommy are back with us. No matter what people think, that makes us the richest people in Toon Town."  
Lucius chuckles in amusement as he said, "Fenton...you're looking at the richest people in Toon Town. Now sign it!"  
Lucius turns around so Danny will be able to sign the foreclosure papers on his back. He looks hesitant and pauses a few times.  
Jake sighs sadly as he looks on while talking with Tommy, "Man, it's going to be sad no longer being a Toonie."  
Of course, just when things look their bleak, a sun of sunshine came in another form. Yumi herself was checking Timmy's clothes and found the boy's marble bag. Out of curiosity, she opens it and looks inside. Yumi gasps as she closes the bag in amazement.  
Excited, Yumi begins yelling in Japanese. It's enough to get most of the crowd's attention.  
"Sora, what is she saying?" asked Tommy puzzled. Yumi looks excited about something. "What is she saying?"  
Sora listens to Yumi as he does his best to translate, "Uh...no pen...no write..."  
Danny stops writing looking puzzled as Yumi's shouting was distracting him. The girl kept shouting in Japanese as she points at the bag.  
Sora realized what Yumi was saying as he yelled, "No sign, no sign!"  
The kids looked excited as Sora runs over and grabs the pen from Danny, stopping him from signing. Lucius turns around with a scowling snapping, "What do you think you're doing?!"  
"Don't sign!" exclaimed Sora excited as he points to Yumi who rushes over still holding Timmy's marble bag. The gang looks excited as there must be something in the bag that got Yumi so excited.  
Yumi continues exclaiming in Japanese as she takes Kim's good hand and put it into position as if she needs to catch something.  
"What is in the bag?" asked Tommy curiously.  
Sure enough, Yumi opens the bag and dumps the contents of it into Kim's hand. To everyone's amazement (and the Malfoys' shock and disbelief), out poured rubies, emeralds, and diamonds.  
"Wow!" said everyone in amazement as they saw the jewels. Those things must cost a fortune!  
"Of course, my marble bag!" said Timmy excited as he remembers putting some jewels in his marble bag back on the Black Pearl. "Dad, the Matthews forget to check it back on the ship! I emptied my marbles out and put the jewels in the bag! With the worth of the jewels, we don't have to leave the Toon Docks!"  
This is enough to make Danny excited as he begins tearing up the paper exclaiming, "Well, there will be no more signing today, tomorrow, or ever again!"  
Danny tossed the remains of the papers into the air making most of the crowd cheer in excitement.  
Lucius groan out, "Its bad enough I have to lose in the end, but to lose to a bunch of Muggles is worse than humiliating."

The news people, who came to do a report on the found missing kids as well as the Matthews' capture, came up as a yellow skinned man in an anchor suit holds out a mike saying, "Kent Brockman, news! Are those jewels real? How did you find them?"  
"What happened while you were missing? Did you end up in danger?" asked another reporter named Lois Lane eagerly.  
"Trust me, dawg. The King Calamari creature was totally whacked." said Jake shivering a bit.  
"King Calamari creature?" asked Kent puzzled.  
"Yeah, dangerous!"  
"Ha! What I find the scariest of them is walking the plank." said Trixie shivering at the memory.  
"Walking the plank?" asked Kent puzzled at that as well.  
"We found this cool pirate ship." said Tommy referring to the Black Pearl.  
"Yep!" said Bloo excited. "This ship got this treasure on it. The Matthews were chasing us and..."  
"Okay, enough, enough." groaned Grievous in annoyance as he pushed through the reporters. "Is this another one of your dumb stories, Blueretard?"  
"It's Bloo, Grievie. I am telling the truth this time, honest!"  
Grievous rolls his eyes. He is about to berate Bloo some more when he sees something that made his eyes go widen as he exclaimed, "For the love of everything else! Look at that!"  
Everyone on the beach turned and saw an amazing sight. A familiar pirate ship is appearing out in the ocean. To most of the crowd, it is the most beautiful sight ever.  
"For those watching this, we're at See-Er Point." Kent said in amazement as he report. "I am surprised folks as we are looking at what appears to be...a pirate ship."  
The Toonies and Eduardo go to sit on a nearby rock and sat down. They watch as the Black Pearl continues sailing off. With it no longer in the cave it was trapped in for many years, the ship that belongs to One-Eyed Barbossa is freed to set sail once more.  
"Bye Barbossa." said Timmy waving goodbye. "And thanks. You may not know it, but you help us."  
Eduardo got excited and yells out his excitement, startling the adults. The Toonies, excited, yells along with their new friend.  
As everyone watch, the Black Pearl continues sailing on into the sunset. The ship is the sight of the Toonies' greatest adventure ever. Of how they found Barbossa's rich stuff and saved their home. There are more stories of the rejects from Toon Town.  
But that, maybe, be another story.

The End

Author's note  
All right, I'm done, folks! Did you guys enjoy that?

Timmy: I'm sure did! Of course, I'm almost jealous that Tommy got Trixie as a love interest in this story.

Tommy: Well, only in this thing.

Me: I see that Danny and Kim are back to their usual ages.

Danny: (to Kim) Look, I'm sorry about this, all right. I mean, it was fun to work with you and everything, Miss Possible, but I'm afraid that there can't be anything beyond friendship for us off-screen. I just couldn't do that to June.

Kim: (nods in understanding) Any more than I could do THAT to Ron. Or, for that matter, June could do that to YOU and Sora could do that to Kairi, despite how many times he gets paired with Ariel in these things.

Danny shakes hands with Kim.

Danny: Thanks for being understanding about this.

Jake: (to me) Look, no offense, but why cast ME as Data? Wouldn't Jimmy Neutron be a much more logical fit for that role? I mean, being a goofball inventor and all. Not to mention Jet Fusion on his show DOES have a clear basis on James Bond, who was Data's idol in the movie.

Me: Well, yes, but that would have been much too obvious. Plus, you're Chinese like Data.

Jake: Oh, true...

Timmy: (to Tommy) Well, I guess this is goodbye for now. I mean, I wouldn't want your REAL little brother, Dil, thinking that I was trying to replace him.

Tommy: (slight chuckle) No, definitely not. Who knows how crazy he'd try to get?

Me: Well, time to wrap things up with the announcement of my next solo story. You guys think you have enough pirates?

Bloo: (scoffs) I sure do.

Danny: Don't know about you guys, but I'm up for another round.

Me: Guess what? You guys will get your chance as the next solo story I will be using will be parodying the first movie of a familiar pirate saga.

Almost everyone in the story: You mean Pirates of the Caribbean?!

Me: You got it, maties! I called it 'Pirates of the Toonian: Curse of the Great Toon'. I got a good cast this time. And here they are...

Captain Jack Sparrow: Daffy Duck  
Will Turner: Sora  
Elizabeth Swann: Princess Jasmine  
Captain Hector Barbossa: Dr. Eggman  
Commodore Norrington: Draco Malfoy  
Governor Weatherby Swann: The Sultan  
Pintel: Sleet (from Sonic Underground)  
Ragetti: Dingo (from Sonic Underground)  
Josahmee Gibbs: Porky Pig  
Anamaria: Samus Aran (Zero Suit version)  
The arguing guards at the beginning: Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle

Extras includes: Danny Fenton/Phantom, Juniper "June" Lee, and more when I think of any.

Sora: Draco again?

Me: Relax, Sora, relax.

June: And let me guess, it's a Sora x Jasmine story, right?

Me: Yep! And this one will be Danny x June!

Danny and June: Yes!

Me: There will be more on the way, but for now, I thank you folks for reading this fine story. I will be back to start the Pirates of the Toonian: Curse of the Great Toon. Until then...

All: Read and review!


End file.
